Proposing a Puke Fest
by Smashmo
Summary: This is set after Bon Voyage. JavaJunkie, all the way. The Gilmore Girls are living out their dreams, but difficulties of all shapes and sizes come their way, threatening to take their happiness.
1. Daddy to Be

**ATTN READERS: I'm doing an overhaul of this story. I realized that my dates and timing are off on Lorelai's pregnancy, so I apologize if anyone has noticed this. I have calculated conception and due date and all that and I am systematically going back through and fixing my errors. Please forgive me. It should be all fixed now!**

Author's note: So this is my first story. One-shot for now, but keep coming back because it is highly possible I will update with new chapters! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own any of the characters that you all recognize. I don't own the setting...it all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and her nifty crew. I am not in this to make money, but how cool would that be! To write for fun and for money!**

Oh! Also, I originally forgot to note when this is set....this is set _after_ Bon Voyage. Yeah, you all know it, after Luke and Lorelai kiss during Rory's going away party. It's set two weeks before Christmas. Luke and Lorelai have been dating (again) since May and are living together in the CrapShack. Rory is home for the holidays and she isn't on the Obama trail. Instead she is working at a local paper in Hartford, where she also has her own apartment. A little AU for now, but I never liked that she went off into political writing like that. =) Happy R&R!!!

**Daddy to Be**

* * *

"Oh, my god. I'm the exorcist!" Lorelai moaned as she stood up in front of the toilet. She walked quickly to the sink and wet a washcloth to hold to her face. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and mascara smeared eyes.

"Mom?" Rory called from the front door. Lorelai quickly walked to the toilet and flushed away the remains of her sickness. She heard Rory clomp up the stairs and exited the bathroom as calmly as she could.

"Are you okay? You look like crap." Rory eyed her mother.

"No offense." She added quickly. Lorelai smiled weakly and trudged over to her daughter.

"Thanks so much for your sweet greeting. Trying to mix it up, I see. No more 'hey mom, how are you? I'm so glad I'm home.'" Lorelai regarded sarcastically. Rory rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Seriously though, are you feeling okay? You don't look _well._" Rory re-worded, as not to offend. Lorelai felt her fake smile waver slightly as she debated telling her daughter the truth. Rory's gaze intensified as she saw the wheels turning in her mother's head.

"Oh, you've got something going on. Mom, you need to tell me what it is, or…" Rory trailed off. Lorelai took a deep breath, trying to calm her rising stomach and steel her nerves.

"I'm-" She was interrupted by the ringing phone. Lorelai dashed down the stairs and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lorelai, I'm gonna be home a little earlier than usual tonight. I know you have dinner with your parents and Rory's home, but I miss you. We haven't spent much time together and I think we need to talk about it."

"Luke, we do need to talk. I will see you when you get home." Lorelai conceded, trying to end the discussion.

As she hung up the phone, Rory slowly descended the stairs and faced her mother, her shoulders squaring slightly as she took hold of her mother's hands.

"Talk to me. You rushed for the phone too quickly and subsequently ended the conversation with Luke quickly. If you were looking for an excuse not to talk to me, you dismissed your opportunity too hastily. My memory is not that short. Now spill."

"Rory," Lorelai breathed slowly, feeling her stomach churn. She clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hold that thought." She continued briefly as she dashed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Rory followed her mother up the stairs and looked on helplessly as Lorelai's body wretched over the toilet and tears streamed down her face. She swiftly walked to the toilet and held her mother's hair back as she vomited for the fifth time that day.

"Mom-" Rory breathed sadly. She rubbed small circles on Lorelai's back until her stomach calmed and she regained her breath. Rory released her mother's hair and walked to the sink to run cold water over a wash cloth. She handed it to Lorelai and sat down on the bathroom floor. She peered at her mother and fixed the _I'm-ready-to-listen-when-you're-ready-to-talk_ look to her face. Lorelai looked up and met her eyes for a quick second before fixing them to the floor.

"Rory, I'm pregnant." Lorelai said, her voice small and thin. When Rory didn't reply, Lorelai looked up expectantly.

"Rory, I'm-" she began when Rory cut her off quickly.

"I heard you. I'm trying to take that news in before I reply." Rory took a deep breath and glanced away from her mother's now intent gaze. She swallowed hard and wringed her fingers nervously. Rory looked back to her mother's face, now streaked with tears.

"Oh mom, please don't cry. We will figure this out. I mean, Luke won't run away…it is Luke's right?" Rory asked, immediately wishing she hadn't. Lorelai's eyes darkened before she replied with venom in her voice.

"Of course it's Luke's. Who the hell else would I be sleeping with? God, Rory!" Lorelai's scared tears quickly turned into hot, angry ones as she began to rise off the bathroom floor.

"Mom stop," Rory gently pulled Lorelai back to the floor.

"I'm sorry I doubted. But as I was saying, Luke will support you. He will be a good father. He won't break off your relationship, and even if he does, he won't be out of your life. He will be there through it all, Mom. I know that dad sucks and he abandoned you. But you know that Luke would never do that, right?" Rory asked, expectantly. When Lorelai didn't reply, Rory repeated her question.

"You have to know that Luke would never leave you, right? I know you're smarter than to think that he would take off now." Lorelai looked up at her daughter, all anger extinguished.

"I know he would never leave me to do this alone. But things were just getting good again. We hadn't planned for anything like this and we honestly were taking things slow and not thinking about marriage and definitely not kids." Lorelai cleared her burning throat.

"I mean, we decided that being together was enough and that we didn't need to put any pressure on the relationship by rushing into anything major. I'm just scared he's gonna be disappointed and stop loving me." She finished lamely.

"Oh, mom. You do not give Luke enough credit. He will _never_ stop loving you. Not ever. Even if things don't work out and you break up and even if this kid wasn't coming. Luke could never and will never stop loving you. You hold too big a place in his heart for him to cut you out like that." Rory stopped and looked at Lorelai as a new thought occurred to her.

"You haven't told him yet?" Fresh tears flooded over Lorelai's cheeks as she tried without success to breathe calmly.

"No, I'm going to tonight. I just took a pregnancy test today. I was suspicious before today that I was pregnant, but I mean, I haven't been craving anything. I just figured I was late. It happens sometimes, you know. And I didn't want to tell him before I was absolutely sure." Lorelai's breath hitched as she took in an unsteady breath.

"I'm still not one hundred percent sure. But I'm so anxious. I've been throwing up all week, from the morning sickness. I do not feel good about not telling him but I was scared to open my mouth before I had taken a test. I wanted to be sure before I opened a whole can of worms. We just got back to a good rhythm. I don't wanna mess that up."

"Mom, first of all, dirty! And I know you're scared and you aren't sure what his reaction is going to be. But you've been avoiding him, and you know it. You've been avoiding him and he knows it too. We just need to get through dinner tonight and then you'll be home free. You've gotta tell him tonight before you chicken out." Rory said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"I don't know if I can make it to dinner. I feel worse than I felt after Christopher's dad died and we drank an entire bottle of tequila." Rory smiled at her mother's comparison.

"Gotta suck it up. And besides, you yourself said tequila is grown up milk and cookies. But I am sorry you are feeling so terrible. I will try my best to be a good buffer tonight." Rory rubbed her mother's back as they stood and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Deep breaths, but not too deep, cause you'll pass out." Rory coached as she rang the doorbell at the elder Gilmore's house. The maid of the week opened the door with a warm smile and took their coats.

"Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room. You may join her for drinks." Lorelai looked uneasily at her daughter.

"Damn, I forgot about drinks. They are so going to know something is up when I turn down drinks."

"Just tell them you've got an upset stomach, which is not untrue." Rory suggested.

As the two women entered the sitting room, Emily rose from her chair and promptly hugged both Lorelai and Rory, shocking them both.

"Hi to you too, Mom." Lorelai quipped.

"I beg your pardon?" Emily snipped.

"Am I not allowed to hug my daughter and granddaughter?"

"No, uh, you are. I just don't remember the last time you actually touched me, let alone hugged me." Lorelai answered.

"So grandma, I'm so happy to be here!" Rory gushed, obviously trying to change the subject.

"How bout some drinks! Waters for both me and Mom. We are trying to be a little healthier and have quit drinking alcohol and soda!" Lorelai swiveled slightly to regard her daughter with a quizzical look. Rory nodded slightly and continued on.

"We might even start eating healthier, but we really love our junk food movie marathon days." Emily smiled tightly as she walked to the drink cart to retrieve two glasses. She filled them with ice and water and handed them to each of the younger Gilmore women. Rory and Lorelai quickly sat down and Rory started in on a story to detract attention from Lorelai, whose face had slightly paled since entering the house.

"Lorelai, are you feeling alright?" Emily interrupted her granddaughter.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine Mom." Lorelai lied. Just then, Richard entered the room with his face buried in a newspaper. As he lowered his body to his chair, the maid appeared and announced dinner.

As all four Gilmores shuffled to the dining room, Lorelai excused herself to the bathroom.

"Your mother is certainly not feeling fine. There is something wrong. Is she sick?" Emily asked Rory.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "She didn't say anything to me about feeling bad. I think she's had a busy week at work though, so she's probably just really tired." Rory blushed slightly as she lied to her grandparents faces.

"Hmm, well then why don't you go and retrieve her quickly as the first course is served. We wouldn't want her to miss out on this beautiful food, would we? She shouldn't be holing herself up in that bathroom, no matter how tired she feels." Emily said curtly. Rory faltered momentarily before sliding out of her chair and rushing to the bathroom. She knocked quietly and tried the knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked and she pushed the door open cautiously. The smile she plastered to her face immediately vanished as she entered the bathroom.

Lorelai was lying on the floor, with her face pressed to the cool tiles. Silent tears slid down her face. Rory let out a small breath and she scooted to her mother's side.

"Please don't cry. This is all going to work out. I know it will. Grandma is asking questions, so for now; please just try to choke down some of the food she has prepared. Try to get through this and we can get you home early, if we play our cards right." Rory pleaded.

"Kid, I know you're trying. But I really cannot sit through dinner with the way my stomach is churning. I know it's mostly nerves about telling Luke and _not_ telling my parents. Again. But I can't be in this house, dealing with the same issue more than twenty years later." Rory shifted uncomfortably and blinked quickly.

"Oh. I hadn't even thought of that. But you know that it's different this time. You're grown, for one." Rory tried to spin the situation in a positive light.

"Also, you have a job and a house. And a boyfriend who loves you a lot and who is also grown. He's responsible and he's not gonna leave you out in the cold." Just then, there was a small knock on the door. Both women froze as Emily's harried voice called through the door.

"My god you two. Quit having secret meetings and please come back to the table. It is impolite to leave the table and hide in the bathroom." Rory stood and spanned the length of the bathroom in two successive steps. She slowly turned the doorknob and squished her face through the tiny crack she allowed the door to be opened.

"Mom is feeling worse than I thought. I think she had some bad take out for dinner last night. We really need to get home so I can take care of her. She is a vomiting mess and I would really rather her not mess up your bathroom. I'll just get her home and I promise, we will be here, both healthy next week. I'm so sorry grandma."

Lorelai lifted her head and turned toward the door. She was stunned when she heard her mother's reply.

"Of course, Rory. I will just ask the maid to wrap up some food for you to take home. I'm sorry to have kept you two, when Lorelai isn't feeling well. Had I realized she was so sick, I would have sent you home ages ago. Have a good night and call me in the moment she is feeling better. Goodnight Rory." Rory quietly let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Goodnight Lorelai, and please feel better." Emily called through the door.

&&&

"That was too easy." Lorelai remarked as she and Rory climbed into the jeep.

"She _never_ just lets us leave." Lorelai turned to Rory and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you tell her before you came to the bathroom?" Rory turned, not surprised by her mother's suspicion.

"I simply told her that you have been busy at work and that you are exhausted. She seemed to buy it and suggested I go retrieve you. But not before she reprimanded our manners." Rory shifted in the driver's seat as she pulled on her seat belt.

"She seemed very genuine when she came to the bathroom. I think she realized you weren't feeling well." Rory said hopefully.

"Well you must have given her one hell of a pleading look to get her to concede like that." Rory smiled and started the car.

* * *

The moment they arrived home, Rory helped Lorelai upstairs and mad sure Lorelai had everything she needed.

"I love you and you can do this. I'm spending the night at Lane's so you two can talk it out." Rory embraced her mother and promptly left the house. Lorelai quickly changed into pajamas and settled into her bed. No sooner had Lorelai's head hit the pillow, did the front door open.

"Lorelai?" Luke called up the stairs.

"Here" Lorelai replied, feeling a new wave of nausea rise in her stomach. Lorelai counted the stairs as Luke's feet hit each one. She turned to the door as she felt, rather than heard Luke walk into the room. He rounded the bed and ducked down to kiss her cheek. Lorelai sat up and smiled.

"Hey you." Luke said quietly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. He sat on the bed and enveloped Lorelai in a soft hug. She melted into him and realized how much she missed him. She looked up at him earnestly and felt her heart skitter and speed up. Luke gently smoothed a curl away from her face and leaned down to kiss her again.

As the kiss deepened, Lorelai felt her stomach churn and betray her. She pushed on Luke's chest firmly as she stood and ran to the toilet. Luke entered the bathroom and stood watching Lorelai.

"I'm sorry." She gasped in between waves. When her stomach finally calmed and she had cleaned herself up, she turned slowly to Luke. His eyes burned and his fists were clenched. Although she had kept this a secret from him for a few weeks, she was confused at his apparent anger.

"Luke-" Lorelai began, before Luke cut her off in a heated rant.

"I know what this is about. I know why you haven't touched or laughed or smiled genuinely with me. I know why you haven't looked at me."

"Luke, I look at you." Lorelai attempted, throughly shocked at his reaction.

"No Lorelai, you look through me. You don't look at me anymore. I didn't know where you've been these last few weeks but now it's clear."

"Luke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared and I wasn't sure how to tell you." Lorelai began, tears welling in her eyes. Her attempts only seemed to fuel Luke's fire.

"Oh my god, Lorelai. Are you serious? Just now when I kissed you, you were so disgusted that you ran to the toilet and threw up. I get it. You don't have to lie to me anymore." Luke was much more upset than Lorelai anticipated. She let out a small whimper and moved to wrap her arms around his middle. He pushed away her hands and stepped back, undeterred.

"Just admit it, damnit, you're cheating on me!"

"Luke, I'm pregnant."

They spoke simultaneously, and together, they stepped back and regarded each other cautiously. Luke was stunned and Lorelai had hurt written in her eyes.

"Luke, I could never cheat on you! I love you." Lorelai winced.

"I don't know if I should be more upset with myself for hurting you or angry with you for thinking I could ever do such a thing. Luke I would never hurt you on purpose. And it shocks me that you would think I am capable of doing something so low." Big tears pooled on Lorelai's lower lashes, before plummeting down her cheeks. Luke stepped forward, closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry." Luke spoke authentically. Lorelai nodded slightly.

"So pregnant, huh?" Luke chuckled. Lorelai eased out of his grip and looked at him curiously. Reading her expression, Luke looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I feel pretty stupid now. I know you would never ever cheat on me. I just got so paranoid with you being so distant. But now I understand. Sort of. You want to explain to me?" Luke ventured.

"Wow, Luke. I never thought I'd have to explain the birds and the bees to my boyfriend." Lorelai joked before sobering. When Luke didn't smile, she continued her explanation.

"I wanted to be absolutely sure before I told you. I've suspected for a few weeks but I just took a test today. I don't know why I didn't just tell you. Well, actually I do. I was scared. I thought you'd freak and I couldn't handle it if you…I don't know, if you…" Lorelai stumbled for words.

"If I took off and left you alone, like Christopher." Luke offered.

"Exactly," Lorelai continued.

"I also knew I would feel really stupid if I made a big to-do about it and it ended up being nothing. I should have told you the second I became suspicious. I'm sorry I've been so distant. And horrible. I never meant to hurt you, Luke."

"Oh Lorelai, you weren't horrible. I overreacted. I'm the one who should be sorry." Luke looked at Lorelai warmly and smiled a sheepishly.

"So pregnant. Like, with a baby?" Luke asked quietly.

"Well, yes, traditionally babies are present when a woman is pregnant." Lorelai joked. Luke wrapped his arms around her and shed kisses on top of her head, to her face and down her neck. Lorelai giggled as he nipped at her collarbone.

"So I'm needing some feedback. Give it to me, the good, bad and the ugly. Except save the bad and ugly." Lorelai smiled, patting Luke's chest. Luke leaned down and kissed Lorelai lingeringly. She felt a smile form on his lips and pulled away slightly.

"This is probably the second best day of my life." Luke smiled, making Lorelai knit her eyebrows.

"Why the second best?" Luke nodded and continued.

"Because the best was the day that you and I got back together." Lorelai sat down on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She breathed in slowly and cleared her throat.

"So…I know we decided to take things slowly. And that living together was kind of a big step. I don't want to put any more pressure on anything, but where does this leave us?" Luke smiled and sat down, putting his hand on her knee.

"Lorelai, we are going to have a baby! Babies don't obey our timing, obviously." Lorelai smiled at Luke's open giddiness.

"I want to prove to you that I'm not going to run. We are going to be married, but I don't want to propose to you right now. I feel like you would get the idea I'm only doing it because of the baby." Lorelai nodded, the smile slowly disappearing from her face.

"Lorelai, I was going to propose to you on Christmas Eve, but then all of this nuttiness happened between us." Luke blushed at his admission.

"I even have the ring."

"Can I see it?" Lorelai asked. Luke got up, went to his dresser and pulled a small black velvet box out of the top drawer. Lorelai only half feigned shock when she saw where he pulled the ring from.

"You had it here the whole time!?"

"Well yeah, I've had it for a long time. Forever, really. But I brought it over a few weeks ago. I'm surprised you didn't sniff it out." Luke said softly. Luke got down on one knee and opened the box.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up as her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

"Luke" she breathed.

"It's-oh-Luke, it's beautiful." Tears formed in her eyes. Luke's face warmed, as he felt the color rising.

"It was my mom's. She would have really liked you and wanted you to have it. Lorelai, I love you. And while we promised to take things slow this time around, I wanted you to know that I am serious about you. You are the only woman for me. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You are everything I've ever wanted and all of my dreams come true. You don't have to answer me right away, and we don't even have to get married right away, or ever. If you don't want to." Luke amended.

"I want you to wear the ring to remind you of my love for you. And to remind you that no matter what, I will always be here for you. And Rory. And of course for this little one." Luke said, softly touching Lorelai's stomach. Lorelai leaned forward into his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke folded his arms around her. Feeling his embrace, Lorelai's tears fell freely as a small sob shook through her body.

"Luke, you have made me so happy. More happy than I have ever been in my entire life. Of course I want to marry you. And of course I will wear your mother's ring. And I do want to get married soon. I don't want to spend another second away from you. You are everything to me. My heart beats for you. And Rory of course. And for this little one now." Lorelai's smile widened when she glanced up and saw the look of sheer love and adoration that Luke had plastered to his face.

"Lorelai, you are everything to me and I love you." Luke shrugged. Lorelai blushed as she smiled widely and rose up on her tip toes to kiss him. He pulled away after kissing her for a moment and unwound her left hand from his neck. With deliberation, he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. As he so desperately hoped, the ring was a perfect fit.

"Guess it works out when it's meant to be, huh?" Lorelai said smugly.

"I guess so, Mrs. Danes." Luke gushed. Lorelai smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, a baby and a marriage proposal all in the same hour. I must be getting to your head because I sense a little softness in that heart of yours!" She winked mischievously and crawled back into bed. She patted the left side of the bed and Luke shrugged out of his flannel and wiggled out of his jeans. He quickly toed off his boots and pulled off his socks. As they snuggled up to each other, both thought of how lucky they were to have the other and smiled as they both closed their eyes. Luke slipped his arm over her stomach and held on protectively.

"I love you, daddy to be." Lorelai whispered into the dark.

* * *

Ok so this is my first try at writing here on FanFic. I am excited for reviews! Bring them on! I want to hear your thoughts. Tell me what I did right and tell me what I need to change or work on! For now, this is a one shot. It's just some ideas that have been floating around in my head for a while and I thought I'd finally take a crack and writing them down. Happy reading and reviewing!

Xo

SmAshMo


	2. Love, Marriage and a Baby Carriage

Author's note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed my earlier chapter! Guess what! It's gonna be more than a one-shot! Let me hear you yell! ;-) Okay, so I'm not exactly sure how long this is going to be, so add me to your alerts so you can keep reading.

I'm going to rate this higher than my last chapter, because there is some smuttiness in there. Nothing too heavy, but enough to appease those of you who like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if not, let me know!

One side note, I am possibly looking for a beta. If anyone is interested, pleaseplease_please_ let me know!

Ok, so enough gab...happy R&R!

**Love, Marriage and a Baby Carriage**

* * *

"So you _aren't_ going to tell them?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Um, no, are you kidding me!" Lorelai interjected, wildly waving her arms.

"I think I would rather chew my own arm off than tell them that I'm not only pregnant, but engaged. Yeah, no thanks."

Rory eyed her mother and shook her head.

"You are a child. You need to just tell them. They will find out anyway, you know how Grandma is."

Lorelai shook her head adamantly.

"No way, kid. I only just told Luke last week. I need to get used to all of this before my mother decides to pitch in her own stuffy opinion." Rory shook her head again and jabbed at the doorbell with her pointer finger.

&&&

"So when I called Bree O'Krent to ask about the DAR -" Emily stopped cold, her eyes fixed on Lorelai's left hand wrapped around her glass.

"Lorelai, what is that?"

"What is what, Mom?" Lorelai lowered her glass and shoved her hand under the table.

"Lorelai don't play coy with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." When Lorelai returned her mother's gaze with a blank look of her own, Emily pushed her chair back and threw her napkin onto the table.

"The ring, Lorelai, on your left ring finger! Is than an engagement ring? You are engaged and neglected to tell us once again! I can't believe you Lorelai! What are you thinking?" Emily paused briefly as a new thought dawned on her and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Lorelai. Is it the diner man? You are going to marry the diner man! You have no taste-"

"Stop right there, Mom." Until that moment, Lorelai chose to sit very still and let her mother go on with her rant.

"You can bash me all you want. You can criticize everything in my life but I draw the line at criticizing the man I love and yes, Mom, the man I am going to marry. We are engaged to be married, and guess what! You are going to be a grandmother, once again. If you had held onto your patience, and frankly, your temper, I would have told you about getting engaged and about my pregnancy. But you don't wait. You jump in with your fight face on. You criticize without letting me tell you about the situation first." Lorelai paused to breathe and noticed that Emily was shocked and completely still. Lorelai looked down and cleared her throat. Just as she was about to apologize, Emily spoke causing Rory, Lorelai and Richard to look up.

"Lorelai, you're right and I'm sorry. I let my tongue get the best of me once again." Lorelai blinked her eyes and closed her gaping mouth.

"I think it's wonderful that you are pregnant. And I am pleased that you are getting married. I know that you really love the diner…Luke," Emily corrected.

"He is a good man and he will make you happy. And although he has a rough demeanor, I think he will make a fine father and an excellent husband. Though his breeding is less than favorable-" Emily paused, noticing Lorelai stiffen and throw her a nasty look.

"And I only mean that he isn't wealthy, not that he is a lesser man than those we typically associate with."

"Yes mom, I know he isn't wealthy and that he doesn't go to the highfalutin functions that you seem to think are necessary, but he _is_ a good man. And he loves me, mom. He cares about Rory. While I know that a girl's real father is important, Luke has always been there for her and been more of a father than Christopher ever has been." With that comment, it was Emily's turn to cast a dirty look and stiffen more than necessary.

"I mean no disrespect to you, your lifestyle, or even Christopher. But Luke is an extraordinary man, probably the best I've ever known."Turning her head, Lorelai addressed Richard.

"Dad, I know this may be a reach for you to believe, but he reminds me of you in a lot of ways. He cares for his loved ones and goes above and beyond to make sure we are happy. He is selfless to a fault. He is responsible and self sufficient. He is everything I have ever wanted in a man." Lorelai looked up to see tears in Emily's eyes. Her face softened as Emily elegantly lifted herself from her chair and walked to Lorelai's side. Confused, Lorelai quickly slid out from her chair and stood. Emily embraced her in the second unexpected hug in two weeks.

"Oh, mom! You sure are, um, affectionate lately." Lorelai stammered.

"I know you aren't used to receiving hugs and the like from me, but I am so happy for you. I was actually going to have a conversation with you last week about how I've noticed a change in you. You've been less caustic and seem very happy. Glowing, even." Lorelai blushed at her mother's comments.

"I'm delighted to see you so happy. That's all I really wanted to say, and I expect that's where the hugs have come from." Lorelai smiled brightly and leaned forward to embrace her mother again. Emily giggled softly and pulled away after a moment.

"Well, this has been an unusual night. I think I will excuse myself to my study now, and let the three of you ladies continue this frivolity." Richard spoke for the first time that evening. The three women smiled and Rory chuckled.

"How long have you known that you are pregnant?" Emily asked, unable to mask her interest. "I guess I should also ask how far along you are."

"Uh, well I've been suspicious for a few weeks. I took a home test today. I'm still not one hundred percent sure. I made an appointment at my OB-GYN to do a blood test, but I had to schedule for after the new year. So I suppose by the 7th I will know for sure. I guess I'm about five weeks." Lorelai said, trying her best to calculate accurately.

"This is wonderful, Lorelai! You know I love Rory and honestly, I don't think I would go back and change anything about her creation. But this is the way it's supposed to be done." Emily smiled genuinely.

Dessert was served and the three Gilmore continued in companionable conversation.

&&

"So…she criticized you for marrying me, but then took it all back, apologizing and telling you how happy for us she is?" Luke asked, baffled.

"Yeah. I mean, I was sort of shocked. And then totally not at the same time. I don't know, Luke, I think she knows it's finally time and that we are absolutely meant to be together." Lorelai smiled as Luke walked to the bathtub and ran his hand over the curls secured to the top of her head.

"So you gonna join me, burger boy?" Lorelai asked temptingly, swirling her hand around the bubbles in the bath water.

"I don't do baths." Luke grunted.

"Not even for your wife to be and the mother of your child?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"My child that isn't born yet." Luke corrected, lifting his flannel above his head.

"You forgot about the wife part!" Lorelai giggled as Luke finished stripping his clothes and climbed into the tub. Lorelai snickered and then laughed uproariously as she and Luke squirmed trying to get comfortable in the tub and accidentally sloshing water out of the tub.

"You see? This is why I don't do baths. Or tubs." Luke grumbled, unable to hide the broad smile on his face.

"Dirty! And you are totally loving this!" Lorelai adjusted herself to where she was laying half way on Luke and half way on the bottom of the tub.

"See now, that's better!"

"You are beautiful, you know that?" Luke's eyes filled with lust.

"Wanna touch, big boy?" Lorelai taunted, her voice deep with desire.

Luke swallowed hard and brushed a stray curl away from Lorelai's face. He pulled Lorelai closer to him and brushed his lips against hers in the barest of kisses. Lorelai sighed and moved closer. Balancing her body fully on top of Luke's, Lorelai brought her hands to his face and kissed him deeply. Luke groaned and slid his hands down Lorelai's sides and cupped her bottom gently. Lorelai smiled through their kiss and lifted her hips. As she pulled away, Luke sighed, annoyed that she relieved the welcome pressure on his cock. Lorelai smiled and sat up, sitting on his thighs.

"A little excited there, babe?" When Luke didn't reply, she shifted her body forward so that her mound was just centimeters from his cock. He shifted slightly and gently pulled on Lorelai's arms to bring her back to him.

"Not in the water." Lorelai breathed as Luke captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Luke sat up, not breaking the kiss and brought them both to their feet in the now lukewarm water. They stumbled out of the bathtub and started to slip on the linoleum of the bathroom floor.

"Dry off, then make out." Lorelai noted.

"We're doing more than making out!" Luke laughed and draped a towel over Lorelai's shivering shoulders. She quickly dried off and walked to the bed to regain warmth. Luke followed suit and snuggled up to her underneath the cold sheets.

Lorelai let out a small gasp as Luke pulled her toward him and flipped her onto her back in one swift motion.

"Body warmth is better than blanket warmth, you know." Luke stated simply.

Looking down into her eyes, he caressed her bare body with both hands. Lorelai lay on the bed, her eyes drunk with love. Luke looked up and upon seeing the look on Lorelai's face, immediately leaned down and kissed her. Luke released her lips and blazed a path of hot, open mouthed kisses to her jaw, neck and collarbone. His hands, still roaming her body, found her breasts and fondled them gently. Lorelai grabbed Luke's head and pulled his lips back to hers. She tilted her head slightly, inviting Luke to take the kiss deeper. He instantly slid his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue feverously. As they continued to kiss, Luke playfully rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. Arching into his touch, Lorelai moaned into Luke's mouth. Taking her reaction as a request, Luke nudged apart her knees and entered her all at once. Lorelai broke the kiss and gasped as Luke rhythmically moved inside of her.

Luke reached down and began to stroke her clit in time with the thrust of his hips. Lorelai quickly climaxed and let out a surprised moan. Wave after wave of pleasure wracked Lorelai's body. The squeezing of her walls sent Luke tumbling over the edge. As his warmth filled her, another orgasm ripped through Lorelai. As the waves passed, Lorelai collapsed onto the bed breathing hard. Luke's arms gave out and he caved onto the bed. Lorelai turned and looked into Luke's eyes. She grabbed his hand and laid it on her chest.

"Racing." Luke looked at Lorelai, confused.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"My heart. You make my heart race." Lorelai looked expectantly at Luke, who only returned a smile.

"Wow, you're usually much chattier after sex." Lorelai guffawed. Luke blinked and rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers.

"You're usually louder _during_ sex." He shot back. Lorelai's eyebrows shot up in surprise and returned to normal as she smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, I know. But something about being pregnant with your baby…"

"_Our_ baby." Luke corrected Lorelai as she paused.

"Yes, being pregnant with our baby does something to me. Makes me a more quiet lover I guess." Luke knitted his eyebrows, showing his confusion.

"Well, I don't know. I am just…I'm so much more in love with you than I ever have been and I _feel_ everything so much deeper." Luke nodded in understanding.

"I want you to know that a baby doesn't change my feelings for you, it completely heightens them." Luke blushed at his admission. Lorelai's cheeks warmed and she moved closer to him. She smiled at him smugly and brushed a kiss to his chest.

"I love you Luke Danes." Luke sighed contentedly and they both basked in the after glow.

Before long, they fell asleep curled up under the covers in each other's embrace.

* * *

In Febuary, Luke and Lorelai were married. The ceremony was held outside at the gazebo because Stars Hollow had received a few weeks of unusually warm weather. Lorelai had insisted on being married before the baby was born. Out loud, she claimed that she wanted the baby to be born to married parents because it made things easier. But secretly, she wanted to be thin for her wedding. Nothing horrified her more than being hugely pregnant for a spring or early summer wedding. She knew she would love the way her body looked later on, but she wanted to have one day to be a little bit selfish.

Lorelai wore an ivory floor-length dress. The fitted bodice had delicate beading in an intricate design. The dress was strapless and straight across the bosom. It dipped low down her back and widened into an a-line skirt. Around the waist, a subtle rose pink sash was tied into a bow to the back. She wore strappy ivory peep-toe pumps. Her hair was twisted onto the crown of her head and ringlets cascaded down.

As Richard escorted her down the aisle, she trained her eyes on Luke. The moment he saw her step onto the grass of the town circle, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest. He smiled a particular smile that said "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I am so lucky to be marrying you today." He dared not blink, so as to not miss a second of her beauty.

Lorelai smiled demurely and turned to allow her father to kiss her cheek.

"I have never seen you look more beautiful and I am so proud of you." Richard whispered into Lorelai's ear, surprising and delighting her. As she turned back toward Luke, she glanced around the town circle. Every person that she loved was gathered to celebrate her union with Luke. She smiled softly and turned to Luke, catching Rory's look of adoration and joy.

The ceremony went relatively quickly. Every moment was vivid and crystal clear to Lorelai. As the final vows were being said, and rings placed onto fingers, joyous tears burned the corners of Lorelai's eyes. She looked up at Luke, expecting the steel nerves of her fiance to still be holding out. Much to her surprise, Luke had tears streaming down his face. He shyly wiped them away as he took Lorelai in his arms. When the priest announced them man and wife, Lorelai let out a small giggle as Luke pulled her tighter to his chest and kissed her deeply.

"Finally!" Luke whispered to her as they separated.

When they turned to walk down the aisle, all in attendance erupted into cheers and applause. Luke and Lorelai both smiled broadly and bounced down the aisle, holding hands. Everyone threw birdseed and blew bubbles as they slid into a limo and drove to the CrapShack. They opted to take their honeymoon before the baby, so they could fully enjoy it without worrying about arranging plans with a newborn.

They went to Hawaii for two weeks and enjoyed the sun and sand. Luke and Lorelai were happy before they were married, but the pure bliss they now had was something new. Lorelai's heart had never been so full and Luke's never so soft.

Upon returning home, the two of them along with Rory's help, converted Lorelai's sewing room upstairs into a nursery. Rory offered her bedroom, but Lorelai adamantly turned her down, reasoning that just because a new baby was coming, didn't mean there wasn't still room for the grown up one.

With Rory visiting on weekends, the new family quickly adapted to married life with a baby on the way.

* * *

Almost two months had passed and the beautiful couple basked in the bliss of their pregnancy and new marriage. Lorelai's thin frame was unable to hide the growing bump of a baby and the residents of Stars Hollow took great joy in rubbing her tummy. While it bemused her, Lorelai enjoyed the attention that her pregnancy brought.

&&

Luke and Lorelai lay in bed, after a long day of work.

"It's growing fast, huh?" Luke asked, idly tracing his fingers along Lorelai's stomach. Lorelai squirmed and giggled.

"Tickles!" She said.

"And yes, this little peanut is growing very fast. Just think, one more week and we get to find out if mystery baby is a boy or a girl!"

Luke's face sobered and he thought deeply for a few seconds.

"But do we wanna find out? I mean, I thought it might be cool to wait until mystery baby is born. To be surprised, you know?" Lorelai crinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Luke, I don't think so. I've been waiting for this for a really long time. I can't wait. Plus I really want to pick out a name!" Luke sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok, we can go ahead and find out then. When is your appointment? I want to be sure I'm there." Luke couldn't hide his excitement.

"It's April 4 at 11:00. I will come by the diner and we can drive together." Lorelai said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I was thinking I could just take the day off. You know we could sleep in and make a whole day of it. Your appointments are in Hartford anyway; maybe we could pick out a gender specific outfit and shop around a little." Luke suggested. Lorelai smiled broadly and wrapped her hands around Luke's neck. She kissed his lips lingeringly and rested her head on his chest. She listened to the steady strum of his heart and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Alright, so a shorter chapter than before. I wanted to get the news of the baby and wedding spread quickly and didn't really want to draw out the drama. I would love your feedback! And actually, tell me some baby name suggestions. I can't promise to use them, but if you submit one that I really like, the Gilmore-Danes baby will be named in your honor. Sort of. ;-)

Lots of Love,

SmAshMo


	3. Hearts Racing

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Happy holidays. I'm sooo sorry for the long gap between updates. It's been pretty hectic around here and I've had lots of family skulking around. Sheesh, do they ever leave!?

I've added a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I've worked pretty hard on it and I really want to hear what you think! Reviews are the best holiday gift you can give!

The "contest" to name the Danes baby is still open. There are a few names floating around at the end of this chapter. Don't get too excited to too upset just yet though. All names are temporary and I'm just testing the waters. The name won't be permanent until the birth. Also I'm still interested in a beta but I would love for someone to kind of teach me the ropes on how that all works.

I think that's all the business I have for now, so without further ado, I present

**Racing Hearts**

* * *

It was March 28, 2008, 6:45 in the morning. Lorelai awoke with a start, Luke's hand still on her belly. Her heart drummed heavily in her chest. She lifted her head and blinked her eyes quickly, trying to slow her heart and decide what it was that made her heart race. She removed Luke's arm and pushed her swollen body into a sitting position. She slowed her breathing and relaxed her muscles.

"Luke!" Lorelai whispered loudly a few moments later, when to her dismay her heart still had not slowed. Luke stirred slightly and slowly opened one sleepy eye. His gaze slowly raked up Lorelai's body to her face. Upon seeing the frightened look she gave back to him, Luke shot both eyes open and leaped to sit up.

"What is it? What's wrong, are you okay?" Luke asked, all at once. Lorelai smoothed a hand over his shoulder in an effort to calm him. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay." Lorelai tried. Luke was having none of it and looked at her skeptically.

"Lorelai…" he warned. Tears glistened in her eyes as her heart still hammered in her chest.

Not knowing what to say, Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pressed it to her chest, above her heart. She attempted to breathe deeply but managed to only suck in a weak and broken gasp. Luke looked up at her, confused.

"I woke up with it racing. I've been awake and trying to calm myself for at least ten minutes now. It hasn't slowed a single beat. I'm not sure what's going on but something is not right." Lorelai said, finally.

Luke nodded faintly and wrapped his arms around her as he sat up. He gently pushed her head to his chest and ran his hand over her hair softly. He whispered to her quietly and rubbed slow, small circles on her back. She felt relaxed but her heart continued to pound inside of her chest.

"Luke" Lorelai whispered as a choked sob left her mouth.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to the hospital. Move slowly and keep breathing steadily." Luke instructed as he pushed off the bed and started to dress immediately.

&&

A few hours later, Luke and Lorelai sat in a small room in the cardiovascular wing of the hospital. Lorelai sat with her back stiff and straight. Her gaze was unyielding and fixed to the floor. Luke sat hunched forward, his elbows on his knees, hands fisted to his eyes. Lorelai's heart continued to beat erratically inside of her chest and hot, terrified tears spilled onto her cheeks.

A small knock on the door roused the couple from their thoughts and a doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danes." The doctor stated, rather than asked. Lorelai nodded and Luke straightened his back. The doctor continued her introduction.

"My name is Doctor Amy Adamson. I'm a neonatal cardiologist." When they didn't nod their understanding, the doctor back tracked.

"I specialize on heart conditions in babies still in fetal development. I know that the reason you came in was an abnormality with Lorelai, but because she is pregnant, I was called onto this case. When you first arrived at the ER, they did an echocardiogram on Lorelai as well as a sonogram to check up on the baby. In addition to that sonogram, they hooked her up to a fetal monitor. The baby's heart rate seemed a little erratic. This sometimes happens when the mother is under distress. The sonogram was a little sketchy as well. We weren't able to get a clear picture of you baby. It would really ease my mind if you would head over to your OB as soon as you are done here." Lorelai tensed her shoulders further and sighed heavily. Luke cleared his throat and nodded his head. Dr. Adamson smiled soothingly and continued to speak.

"As you both know, some tests were run on Lorelai, namely blood and urine work. I want you to relax because what I'm about to tell you is not a huge deal but it needs to be treated immediately." Dr. Adamson's attempt to calm the Danes' was for naught as Lorelai stiffened and took in a quick breath. Luke balled his fists and leaned forward. Dr. Adamson winced slightly and took an involuntary step away from Luke.

"Lorelai, I'm concerned about your caffeine levels. Do you drink coffee or sodas?"

Luke scoffed but let Lorelai answer for herself.

"Uh, yeah. I'm kind of a coffee addict. You see, my husband owns a diner and makes _the best_ coffee in the entire world." When she saw Dr. Adamson's eyebrows shoot up, she corrected herself quickly.

"I mean…I beg for the hard stuff but Luke knows I don't need the caffeine, especially with little mystery baby here. Plus, I'm hyper enough. So usually he gives me decaf, but every now and again he will give me half-caf. And I don't drink soda. But I do drink coffee every single day." Lorelai admitted.

"Okay, thank you for being honest. Usually women do not admit to their true consumption habits. From what you've told me, it will be hard but I need you--" she paused and redirected her statement to Luke.

"Your baby needs you to stop drinking coffee. So Luke, please do not allow Lorelai to have it." Luke nodded his agreement and stole a glance at Lorelai. Her eyes were set in determination and she nodded her head emphatically.

"That's not the only problem we found. In addition to the excessive caffeine use, you also show signs of high blood pressure and anemia. Anemia is the easy one. There are hundreds of types of anemia and the one you are showing signs of having is called iron-deficiency anemia. It is exactly as it sounds, your body lacks iron. This is most definitely caused by your pregnancy. Your body has a much higher blood demand when you are pregnant, since you are supplying blood to not only yourself, but also your baby and the placenta. This problem is easily solved by taking iron supplements and making sure your diet is healthy and rich in vitamins and minerals." Luke looked up at Lorelai and raised one eyebrow in an _"I told you so."_ look. Seeming not to notice, the doctor continued.

"The other problem is a little bit more complicated. Your blood pressure is a little too high and that can be dangerous. What's also strange about your high blood pressure, is that you seem to lack all other symptoms. Have you noticed any headaches, nausea or vomiting, dizziness or blurred vision" Dr. Adamson asked systematically.

Lorelai sat back in her chair as she tried to think.

"Headaches have always been a part of my life, even before the pregnancy. I haven't noticed any nausea since my morning sickness wore off. And I wear glasses because I'm blind as a bat. But no new blurry vision." Lorelai nodded succinctly. Luke shook his head and chuckled. A smiled creased Dr. Adamson's brow and she nodded her understanding.

"Your high blood pressure doesn't seem to be connected to preeclampsia which is a more serious problem. The only symptom that is presenting is your rapid heart rate. From now on, I'd like you to see your obstetrician every two weeks, instead of every four. This may be a hassle for now because you weren't supposed to start in on the more frequent OB visits until your last trimester. I've already called your OB and left messages about this visit and my recommendation. I've written a prescription for an antihypertensive, which will lower your blood pressure and one for an iron supplement. Remember to lay off of the caffeine and take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy. I want to see you back here in three weeks for a follow up, but please do not hesitate to call or come in if your symptoms don't improve. Luckily, we've caught this early and your baby doesn't seem to have been effected, but I still want you to see your OB right away. Once you start taking the antihypertensive and the iron supplement, your health should return to normal. You and your baby are not in immediate danger so count your blessings!" Dr. Adamson smiled as she finished her speech.

Luke stood and shook her hand and Lorelai impulsively reached out and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you for everything." She said sincerely. Dr. Adamson smiled broadly and nodded her head as she quietly exited the room.

"Oh gosh, Luke!" Lorelai sobbed as she collapsed into his chest. Luke shifted slightly to accommodate her weight. He rubbed her back with a flat palm and whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Lorelai, it's going to be okay. Did you hear the doctor? You're going to be fine and so is mystery baby." Luke's eyes lit up as a new realization set in.

"Hey, they looked at mystery baby in the ER and didn't tell us if it's a girl or a boy. I feel cheated." Lorelai looked up, surprised that Luke was still concerned with knowing the sex of their baby, even through the rush of the hospital visit. She giggled softly and squeezed Luke's chest and backed away.

"Since we're in Hartford, should we just head over to our appointment?" Luke ventured as they walked out of the hospital. Lorelai shrugged and whipped her phone out of her purse. She quickly dialed the number to her obstetrician's office and asked the secretary a string of questions. When she clicked the phone shut, less than a minute later, Luke looked up.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Well my OB got the messages from Dr. Adamson and said to go ahead and come today even though our appointment is next week. She wants to double check on the baby and make sure that everything is okay with her. Or him." Lorelai said softly, smiling. Luke nodded his head and wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders.

&&

"Mrs. Danes?" The nurse called and Lorelai immediately stood, yanking Luke up with her. Lorelai's cheeks blushed with concern as she followed the nurse to the exam room.

"We received the urine and blood tests from your ER visit, so we can skip over that part today." The nurse stated as she sat down. She fiddled with a blood pressure cuff before looking up at Lorelai nervously.

"I understand you were diagnosed with high blood pressure this morning, but I am required by law to take your blood pressure at each and every single appointment, even if you're blood pressure has already been taken today." Lorelai nodded, smiling warmly. The nurse smiled and relaxed her shoulders as she took Lorelai's blood pressure. She finished her duties and quietly exited the exam room. Luke looked at Lorelai, smiling brightly.

"We are about to find out if mystery baby is a girl or a boy!" Lorelai nodded and squeezed Luke's hand.

"We are." Lorelai paused thoughtfully. "What if it's both?" She giggled.

"What do you mean both? Like a hermaphrodite?" Luke asked, appalled by her suggestion.

"No, silly! Twins!" Lorelai gushed. Luke eyed her warily, just as the OB entered the room.

"Hello you two." Dr. Nicks addressed informally. "Lorelai, it seems you have been up to no good this morning!" She joked lightheartedly.

"Dr. Adamson said that the sonogram and fetal heart monitor were inconclusive this morning. I'm going to be more thorough than usual, but let's go ahead and check out that baby of yours! See if we can't get a sex on this little guy today. Or girl." Dr. Nicks said, winking playfully.

Dr. Nicks squirt cold blue sonogram gel onto Lorelai's belly. She did a double take and looked up at the Danes' with questioning eyes.

"You're just short of twenty weeks, right?" Dr. Nicks asked.

"Um, yes nineteen today, actually. My twenty week check up was scheduled for next Friday, but my body had other plans." Lorelai let out a small chuckle.

Dr. Nicks shook her head and wiped the sonogram gel from Lorelai's stomach and pulled a tape measure out of her pocket. She squinted and measured Lorelai's belly from top to bottom. She shook her head again as she read the measurement.

"What is it?" Luke asked worriedly.

"It's nothing wrong, but Lorelai is measuring way too big for a twenty week singleton pregnancy."

"So, am I farther along than we thought?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"I'm thinking you're right on track, but carrying multiples. That would explain the unclear results of the sonogram, the heart rate monitor this morning and your measurement being too big for your progress. " Dr. Nicks said concisely.

Lorelai's head spun quickly and her eyes caught Luke's in a hard, questioning gaze. Luke stood, shocked to silence. Lorelai grappled to gather her thoughts.

"So, uh, you're saying it's possible that there is more than one baby in me right now?" Dr. Nicks only nodded in reply.

"How on earth would we not have known before now, though?" Luke asked, surprising both women.

"It's possible that during your other sonograms, the other baby was hiding behind his or her sibling. When babies are still very small, the blurs on the sonogram can be hard to decipher. And during your heartbeat checkups, the heartbeats could have been going at the same time. Also heartbeats can sound very muffled and distorted. It is also possible that they are fraternal and growing in different amniotic sacs." Lorelai's eyes widened as her mind swam.

"But, before we get too carried away with the 'what-ifs' of multiplicity, let's check to see if there actually are two babies." Dr. Nicks stated before putting more sonogram gel onto Lorelai's round stomach. Lorelai sucked in a breath as Dr. Nicks spread the cold gel around her stomach with the sonogram paddle.

Dr. Nicks stared at the sonogram monitor quietly before nodding her head and chuckling.

"Luke, Lorelai, would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

"Did you just say 'babies'?" Lorelai quipped as she tried to sit up. Luke's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened markedly.

"Mm, hm. That's exactly what I said. You are expecting fraternal twins. Surprise!" Dr. Nicks paused to let the news sink in, before repeating her question.

"Would you like to know the sex of each?"

Luke and Lorelai could only nod. Even though Dr. Nicks had warned them of the possibility of twins, neither had actually considered it plausible. Lorelai had a goofy grin plastered to her face and Luke's eyebrows were knit together in concern and delighted surprise.

"Baby A is a boy. See his penis there?" Dr. Nicks pointed to their son's genitals with the cursor on the monitor.

"And Baby B is a girl. There are three lines there," again Dr. Nicks pointed out the genitals of their daughter with the cursor on the monitor. "Three lines show that it's a girl. Congratulations on both a boy and girl!"

Luke and Lorelai sat stunned and happy. Dr. Nicks wiped Lorelai's stomach clean and turned off the sonogram monitor. She smiled broadly and stood up. Before heading to the door, she cleared her throat and chuckled softly.

"This is the part where you start crying or laughing. You can begin to seriously think of baby names, but you don't have to rule out one gender or the other. You get to pick both! You should be hugging and jumping up and down and ready to call everyone you know to tell them of your news." Dr. Nicks prompted.

Luke stayed still as Lorelai moved quickly. She shoved the hem of her shirt over her stomach and swung her legs over the side of the exam table. She jabbed Luke in the chest and grabbed his upper arm, pulling as she lunged toward the door. Luke stirred out of his daze and followed Lorelai to the checkout counter. After paying and receiving their sonogram pictures and DVD, they headed to the car.

"A boy, Luke!" Lorelai gushed.

"A girl." Luke nodded.

"A little boy who is going to look just like you, with chocolate brown curls and navy blue eyes. He's going to have your dimples and your gruff voice. His eyes will be deep and mesmerizing and sparkle when he laughs. He's going to be strong and gorgeous and have an athlete's body like yours. He will undeniably have a great butt, because your's my friend is the best I have _ever_ seen!" Lorelai stopped for breath and beamed at Luke. He simply smiled back, his eyes gleaming.

"A little girl, Lorelai. She will have tumbling black ringlets, just like yours. Her eyes will be shockingly blue and her smile will stop cars in the street, like yours. Her laugh will be music to our ears. She will have a sweet spirit and loving heart that her mother taught her to have. She will be hilarious and beautiful. So beautiful in fact, that the only beauty that will surpass hers is yours." Luke looked over at Lorelai and cleared his throat as he saw tears shimmering in her eyes. She grinned broadly and the shift in her face forced the tears to stream over her flushed pink cheeks. Lorelai pressed her lips together and let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Twins, Luke. We're having twins!" Lorelai breathed, rubbing her hand lovingly over Luke's bicep.

"Yes. We are." Luke said, a smug smile creasing his eyes and dimpling his cheeks.

Luke opened the passenger side door of the truck and helped Lorelai up into the cab. He shut the door soundly and walked to the driver side door. As he got in the truck, he turned to Lorelai.

"We are gonna need a bigger car. A safer car." Luke stated. Worry lined his forehead and fear sprinkled his eyes.

"A minivan!" Lorelai joked.

"Actually, those are supposed to be pretty safe." Luke replied seriously.

Lorelai made a scoffing sigh. "No, Luke. We are not buying a minivan and turning into the Cleavers. Yes, we will have an adorable family, but I refuse to become Joan Cleaver!"

"Lorelai," Luke said in warning. "The Cleavers didn't have a minivan. And besides, we don't have to turn into a saccharine sweet family, toting our children around like accessories. We do, though, need to get a safer car. One with more room and appropriate seatbelts."

"Ooh! Like a sporty SUV!" Lorelai spluttered excitedly.

"Lorelai, SUV stands for sports utility vehicle. By its very definition it will be sporty." Luke groaned.

"Oh, right. But I meant sporty cute. Ya know, with a sun roof and a cool color. With all the nifty gadgets on the dashboard." Her smile was infectious as her bubbly laugh harmoniously carried over the wind that swept through the open windows of the old green truck.

"Okay, a cute SUV it is. With all the cool gadgets on the control panel. Whatever you say my love." Lorelai suddenly looked up. A curious smile played over her lips.

"What?" Luke asked self consciously.

"You just called me 'my love.'" Lorelai noted. "You have never called me that before."

"Oh, I, uh." Luke trailed off.

"No, no. I like it. I just meant…I've never heard you call me something so lovey-dovey. I think theses babies are softening that heart of yours." Lorelai beamed at Luke.

"I was already softening because of you, Lorelai. You are everything I have ever wanted. I…" Luke blushed as his emotions spilled openly from his mouth.

"I want to give everything to you. And even though I'm tough and rough on the outside, I'm soft and mushy on the inside. But only for you. And now for our babies." Lorelai looked at look, not sure if she was surprised or if she knew the truth to his words all along.

"Of course, the first person I melted for was Rory. But I think I fell for her because I had already fallen for you." Luke glanced at Lorelai and reddened at the pure love and adoration that reflected in Lorelai's eyes.

"Okay, now don't get mushy on me there. I just wanted to uh, share that, uh, with you." Luke stuttered.

"I think _you're_ the one getting mushy on _me._" Lorelai smiled.

Luke reached across the seat and squeezed Lorelai's hand. Lorelai grinned and rested her head against the back of the seat. She closed her eyes and let images of babies wrapped in pink and blue blankets twirl around her head.

&&

"Hello?" Rory answered sleepily.

"Hello my dearest loin fruit!" Lorelai replied cheerfully.

"Mom, seriously, that wasn't funny the first time. Now it's just bad taste." Rory grouched.

"Sheesh, who peed in your soup today?" Lorelai paused as she heard Rory groan loudly.

"What do you need mom? I was in the middle of the only sleep I may get today."

"Well, I had a delightful trip to the ER this morning. And then I found out the sex of our twins. Luke volunteered to go shopping for baby clothes and even agreed to eat food court food at the mall. Also--"

"You went to the ER!?" Rory all but screamed into the phone.

"Of all that, the part you chose to hear was the least significant. Hmm kid, we are really going to have to work on your listening skills." Lorelai teased.

"Mom, really. What happened? Are you okay, is the baby…wait, did you say twins? And Luke agreeing to a shopping trip?"

"Now she catches up." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I'm okay. My heart was racing and I couldn't calm it down. We went to the hospital and found out that I'm anemic and have high blood pressure. They couldn't get any clear results from the sonogram or the heart beat thingy for the baby and that worried them a bit. So instead of going to my OB next week, we went today. Dr. Nicks measured me and said I am too big for being nineteen weeks. So she did the sonogram and guess what!" Lorelai paused for dramatic effect and continued on, knowing that Rory would not reply.

"We're having twins. That's why the tests at the hospital were off and that's why I measured so big. Twins, Rory!" Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut as a silly grin stretched her cheeks.

Rory blinked, not sure if she should believe what her mother was saying.

"Did you just say twins? As in, two babies?" Rory cleared her throat, realizing it had suddenly gone bone dry.

"Yes, my dear. Twins. It's crazy, I know. Who'da thunk!" Lorelai quipped.

Rory shook her head and smiled as she absorbed the new information.

"Well when she was rooting around in there, did Dr. Nicks tell you if they are girls or boys?"

"Duh! This whole day would have been one dramatic waste if we didn't find out. Drum roll please!" Lorelai said excitedly.

Rory rolled her eyes but quickly rapped her fingers on her bedside table.

"It's a boy!" Lorelai paused. "And a girl!" Rory's cheeks warmed as an excited giggle bubbled in her throat.

"You're kidding! One of each?"

"Yes, one of each." Lorelai beamed.

"Little Luke and little Lorelai. Again." Rory giggled.

"Hey now, there will be no naming another child after me. That was reserved to you and you alone and I still claim that the Demerol took it's toll and made me a little crazy." Rory smiled at her mother's words and shifted to a sitting position on her bed.

"Any names yet? Did you end up buying any clothes. Have you picked out paint for the nursery yet? Is the Crap Shack going to be big enough?" Rory stringed multiple questions together with one breath.

"Whoa there ya fast talking dame. Slow down." Lorelai sighed.

Just then Lorelai's call waiting dinged in her ear.

"Hey hon, come to dinner tonight and we can talk about this more. Your grandmother is on the other line and I can only assume she has somehow gotten word of all that has transpired today. Call me later." Lorelai blew a kiss into the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Bye, tell Grandma I said hi." Rory air kissed back as she hung up the phone. She shifted in her bed again.

"Wow, twins." She said to herself.

&&

"Yes Mom?" Lorelai answered her call waiting impatiently.

"Will you and Luke be coming to dinner tonight?"

"Mom, I have been coming to Friday night dinner for years now. I will be coming tonight, because it is indeed Friday. I came to dinner last Friday night and the Friday night before that. And the one before that."

"Okay, Lorelai. There's no need to get surly with me. I was just wondering if you were coming because of, well because of all that has happened today."

"Ah hah! I knew it was coming. How on earth did you find out about 'all that has happened today'?" Lorelai asked, quoting her mother.

"I have a DAR friend whose husband is on the board of trustees at the hospital. He caught wind of a Gilmore being admitted in the ER and told his wife, who immediately called me. When were you going to tell me that something is wrong with you? When were you going to tell me that you were afraid for your life enough to go the emergency room?"

"Mom, you should never trust news that someone 'caught wind of' and you need to relax. And besides, it's none of that guys business. Isn't it illegal for a trustee to snoop around in medical files and leak information to the public?" Lorelai let out and exasperated sigh.

"I went because my heart was racing and wouldn't slow down—you know what. I'm not having this conversation with you. I wanted to deliver all of this delicious news to you in person, tonight, at Friday night dinner. So that is exactly what I'm going to do. I will see you tonight. Bye mom." Lorelai said forcefully as she snapped her phone closed, not waiting for an answer.

&&

"Tough day, huh?" Luke said as he walked through the front door. Lorelai was seated on the couch, rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

"You're home early." Lorelai smiled as she stood and planted a kiss to Luke's cheek.

"So are you. I mean, you're not since you're not supposed to be at work in the first place. But you usually don't take time off. Thank you for staying home." Lorelai smiled and stepped into Luke's warm embrace.

"I was really freaked this morning. And then with the news of being doubly knocked up, well…" Lorelai trailed off as Luke's fingers made small circles maddeningly close to the waistband of her cotton yoga pants.

"I was uh, I came home to, uh." Lorelai faltered as Luke's fingers dipped under the elastic waistband.

"Sleep. Came home to sleep." Lorelai finally finished, breathless.

Luke pulled her closer to him and drew Lorelai's lips into his. His tongue slid out and hesitantly touched her bottom lip. When Lorelai moaned and arched into him, opening her mouth, Luke thrust his free hand into her wild curls and deepened the kiss all the while still stroking Lorelai's lower back.

"Luke, we can't. My belly is in the way." Lorelai said, her voice stained with sorrow.

"On the contrary, Lorelai. Your belly is a huge turn on for me right now. I couldn't stop thinking about this exact moment all day." Luke smiled and pulled her head back to kiss her again. He poured his heart and all of his emotions into the kiss that weakened Lorelai's knees and sent her head spinning.

"Wow, it's crazy you can still do that to me." She whispered.

"I love you. And babies A and B." Luke smiled, blazing a trail of hot open mouthed kisses to Lorelai's neck, collarbone and shoulder. She groaned at the cotton barrier that kept his mouth from touching the skin of her shoulder and stepped back. He pushed the bottom of Lorelai's cotton maternity shirt up over her growing belly and off of her long arms. He let his fingers trace the insides of her arms and down her sides where they stopped and rested on her hips.

"You're beautiful." He said simply and brushed his hand across her face, smoothing her hair behind her ear. He leaned into her and kissed his way from one shoulder to the next. Lorelai's breathing came in short puffs and her heart hammered in her chest. She couldn't tell if it was because of Luke's sudden display of affection or her health problems diagnosed earlier that day. She schooled her features and tried to control her breathing.

"Let's sit." Lorelai instructed, slightly out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Luke's eyebrows drew together and a frown darkened his eyes. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and guided her to the couch.

After sitting for a few moments, Lorelai's breathing and heart rate did not return to normal. She became panicked and Luke immediately jumped into action.

He found her purse, abandoned by the front door, and pulled her prescriptions out of it.

"Have you taken these yet?" Lorelai shook her head guiltily. Luke rushed toward the kitchen and filled a tall glass with water. He sat back down on the couch and handed the glass to Lorelai.

"Drink some of it while I figure out how much of each you need." He read the labels on the bottles carefully. Unscrewing the caps of each bottle, he poured the prescribed amount of pills into his palm and handed them to Lorelai. She scrunched her nose in protest but quickly swallowed the pills anyway. She downed the rest of the water and reached out to hold Luke's hand.

He pulled on her until she was leaning with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her belly. He whispered to her softly instantly calming her breathing. He sat rubbing her belly until he was sure she relaxed.

"How's it coming?" Luke asked in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" Lorelai murmured drowsily.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes. My heart stopped racing. I'm not sure it was even the medicine that did it. Having you rub my belly to calm me down really works. We should have tried that first."

Luke swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"We did try that first, remember this morning. The first time this happened? I did the same thing, minus the medicine and it didn't work." He dropped his head and removed his hand from her belly.

"Ah, but you didn't rub my tummy this morning. You just whispered to me. The belly thing is nice."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

"William after your dad." Lorelai broke the silence.

"What?" Luke asked, genuinely confused.

"For the boy. I like William." Luke smiled.

"I like that. What about for a girl? I thought for sure you would have tons of ideas." Lorelai turned her head so she could see Luke's face.

"Actually, I was secretly wishing for a boy. Girls are fabulous but I want a mini you." Luke's ears burned red hot at his wife's soft words.

"I like Audrey." He said quietly. Lorelai looked into his eyes.

"I love that." She smiled serenely. "Audrey Danes." She tested the name on her tongue and ears.

"I actually really like Madeline too. But not Mad-e-_line_." He pronounced. "It would have to be spelled M-a-d-e-l-y-n to be said like 'Mad-e-_lyn.' _Then she could have a nickname. There's not much you can do to nickname Audrey."

"Really?" Lorelai asked skeptically. "So you've been thinking about this?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "We've already established that I'm a softie when it comes to you or the babies. So quit acting so surprised. Maddy and Liam. That's kind of sweet."

"Liam from William?" Lorelai grinned.

"Exactly. And I think your mom will like Madelyn. It sounds kind of regal. And William is a royal name already, so that should float her boat as well."

"I love that you are trying to please her." Lorelai gently poked Luke's ribs.

"Oh, speaking of the queen herself, we're gonna be late to dinner if we don't move now. Let's get your shirt back on." Luke maneuvered himself so he could reach her shirt and helped her put it on. He smoothed her hair back in place and kissed her temple softly. He pushed off of the couch and turned to help her stand.

"Let's not tell anyone about the names yet. People get weird about them and decide to give unwanted advice." Luke nodded and lead Lorelai up the stairs.

* * *

So just as I was putting the finishing touches on this chapter, my computer froze and kicked me off the internet without letting me save my progress first. I'm pretty upset. But here's the chapter. Hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Forgive me!

SmAshMo


	4. The Difference Between Houses and Homes

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. **

Author's Note: Alright, so here is your fourth installment. It's a bit smutty at the beginning and definitely fluffy throughout. I'm going to try to update more often...maybe crank out a few chapters every week. I can't make any promises, but keep checking back!

I still want to hear from you readers what you like and dislike about my little story here. Tell me what you'd like to see more of, or things that you think should go. Tell me what I'm doing right and what I can improve on.

I also still want suggestions for baby names. ;-)

So I think that's all that I can think of as far as business stuff goes. Happy reading and please review!

**The Difference Between Houses and Homes**

* * *

Luke woke to the soft glow of the just rising sun. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. A faint smile crossed his lips as he reached out and wrapped his arm around Lorelai's bulging stomach. He pressed his palm flat against it and immediately felt the flutter of two kicking babies. He grinned widely and whispered into the warm dark room.

"Good morning you two. I hope you let your mommy get some sleep last night. You wear her out during the day with your gymnastics and acrobatics in there. Though I guess I wear her out at night too."

Luke chuckled at himself and then shook his head reproachfully as Lorelai gently stirred. He held his breath as Lorelai turned to face him. Only when he saw that she was still soundly asleep did he release his breath. He reached out and gently caressed Lorelai's cheek. He leaned forward tentatively and brushed a soft kiss to her lips. When she did not rouse, he reached down and pulled her pajama top up over her belly. He ran his hands over it possessively and gently pushed the top up higher, exposing her swollen breasts.

He licked his lips as his left hand reached up to cup her. He shifted his gaze from her breast when the sun caught his wedding band. He smiled fondly and grazed his thumb over her warm skin. Incredulous that she was still sleeping, he shook his head.

"Man, when you're asleep you _are_ dead to the world!" Emboldened by her still frame, Luke slid his hand over her ribcage and down her back. He hooked his finger in the waistband of her pajama bottoms and gently teased the top of Lorelai's bottom. He quickly checked her face for fluttering eyes and when he found none, ran his hand down the curve of her bottom. Her warm skin invited him in and he gently nudged her legs apart with his free hand.

Not wanting to take full advantage, Luke leaned forward and kissed Lorelai again, this time with more pressure. Her eyes fluttered and she shifted her legs, releasing a quiet moan. Luke swallowed hard and touched his fingers to the dark curls at the apex of her legs. He slid his hand down further and parted her folds with one finger. The pad of his middle finger lay poised just above her clit.

Luke kissed Lorelai again gently parting her lips with his tongue. This time, Lorelai stirred and her eyes gently swept open. Luke pressed his finger to her clit but did not move it. He leaned in again and sweetly kissed his bride. Lorelai blinked a few times, surprised by her wake up call. She tried to shift her legs and lifted her head when she realized they were trapped to the bed by Luke's. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back to her pillow. A slow smile spread across her face. She turned her head and caught Luke's lips in a kiss that both surprised and delighted him.

"Good morning to you too." She whispered as Luke's finger began to move on her clit. A soft whimper escaped her mouth and Luke stopped his movements. He removed his hand and moved onto his elbows. He held Lorelai's head between his hands and looked into her eyes. The pools of sapphire swallowed him in their depth. He tore his gaze from her eyes and tried to concentrate on her face. Her features were relaxed and content. Her cheeks were flushed pink from sleep and her lips were moist and slightly parted. Luke dared to look into her eyes again and was consumed by their intensity once again.

"I'm sorry I touched without your permission." Luke apologized, suddenly self conscious of his actions.

"Yeah and without my consciousness either!" Lorelai jokingly added.

"I wasn't trying to take advantage or be a perv. You looked so serene and incredibly beautiful. I couldn't help it." Luke ducked his head and immediately his forehead bumped the bridge of Lorelai's nose.

"Ow!" She called out in protest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Luke apologized as he shed kisses not only to Lorelai's nose but also to her forehead, cheeks and lips.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a passionate kiss. When Luke pulled away and tried to take a precious gulp of air, Lorelai pulled his head back down placing her lips on his. Before she kissed his open lips, she sucked in what little breath he had just taken and plundered his mouth with her tongue. She held him in the breathtaking kiss only relinquishing her hold when he started to push away from her body.

"Lorelai, can't breathe." He mumbled as he gasped for breath.

"Literally stole your breath away?" Lorelai shot Luke a smug smile and gently pushed him to the bed. She grunted under the weight of her belly and scooted to put her head on Luke's chest.

"Almost don't fit anymore." Lorelai said regretfully.

"You will _always_ fit here." Luke said, referring more to his heart than his chest.

Lorelai took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh as she planted a hot open mouthed kiss to Luke's breastbone. She pushed off the bed and hauled her legs over the side. She leaned back slightly and rocked forward, using her momentum to tumble out of bed. As she walked to the bathroom she shed her pajamas, first her top and then her bottoms and panties.

Luke's breath caught in his chest as he looked at his wife's naked body. If you only looked at her from the back, Lorelai didn't look pregnant. The entirety of her pregnancy weight was concentrated in her inflated stomach. Her ankles hadn't even swollen up yet. Luke knew it was only a matter of time before they and other body parts did swell because Lorelai was carrying twins. He smiled tenderly as he realized her breasts had already become swollen. Luke loved Lorelai's pre-pregnancy body more than he could put into words, but he did not hate the growth of her assets.

"What?" Lorelai asked, ripping Luke from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He managed to mutter as he realized she hadn't caught him thinking about her nudity.

"Penny for your thoughts." She offered.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how much I absolutely adore you." Luke admitted.

Lorelai's smile spread like wild fire across her face and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She walked over to the bed and planted her hands on the mattress as she leaned over offering her lips to Luke. Her dark sleep mussed curls fell in a waterfall over her shoulder. Luke sat up and brushed a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Coffee?" he asked as he locked Lorelai's mouth into a heated kiss. Lorelai pulled back, slightly breathless and cocked her head quizzically.

"But I'm not allowed to have coffee." She whined.

"Decaf. Eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes okay?"

Lorelai's head spun and her eyebrows knit in suspicion.

"Wait a second, what did you do? Why are you being so sweet and offering food and sex before I've even woken and before the sun has risen?" Luke sat back, slightly offended by Lorelai's accusatory tone.

"No, I--" Luke stuttered.

"Am I allowed to lavish you every now and again? Can I not show my love in different ways? Every now and again I just want to do things for you. I know you've had a hard time with me feeding you healthy and organic food this whole time. And I know that you've had an even harder time giving up the coffee. I'm at least half way to blame for putting you in this misery and I want to dote on you so you don't feel so awful." Luke finished lamely.

"Oh hon," Lorelai started. "Of course you can dote on me." She eyed him warily.

"Do you really think I'm miserable? I mean, I know I complain a lot, but not more than usual, right? I'm happy," Lorelai cupped Luke's face in her hands and tilted his head back.

"I'm so happy to be carrying your babies. Luke, there is nothing I would rather do than mother your children. Well, there is one thing, but ultimately that leads to mothering your children!" Lorelai winked saucily.

"My feet hurt and my back aches. My boobs are sore and my stomach feels as though it's about to pop. But when it does, our babies will be here. Pieces of you and me. You take care of me Luke." Lorelai said, her tone tender and loving.

"You make sure I eat the eggs and meat without chemicals or hormones. You feed me vegetables that aren't drenched in pesticides. You make me drink more water than any human should ever have to consume. And although I could definitely do with out the four-hundred and fifty bathroom trips I make daily, I know without a doubt that you love me and care about me." Luke's lips quirked into a shy smile.

"Four-hundred and fifty?" He prodded.

"At least." Lorelai giggled. "And I'm sure the poor women in the public restrooms think I'm a racehorse on steroids. And besides, you aren't the only one who contributed to these babies. I was a more than willing and able participant!" Luke chuckled and pushed off the bed to wrap his arms around Lorelai. When her exposed breasts came into contact with his bare chest, he groaned and looked down at their bodies.

"Clothes...would be good." Lorelai said, frowning slightly. Luke only nodded and forced his eyes back to her face.

"So breakfast. I will go make it. Take a shower and come on down when you're fresh and ready."

"Fresh and ready, huh? Sounds like a commercial for fast food." Lorelai quipped. Luke rolled his eyes and stalked out the bedroom door.

* * *

"So exactly what day is D-Day?" Sookie asked excitedly. Lorelai sat in the kitchen of the Dragonfly while Sookie presented cake after cake to be tested for Lorelai's baby shower.

"Or I guess it would be B-Day." She amended, giggling softly as she slowly stirred a bowl of cake batter.

"Well let's see." Lorelai tapped her lips with her finger as she counted weeks in her head.

"Today is what, April 14th?" Sookie nodded her head.

"So that would make me just under twenty two weeks. That puts me a just over halfway there. At my sonogram my OB said my due date is supposed to be around August 22nd. But with twins, it may be a few weeks earlier than that, but hopefully not too much earlier." Lorelai twisted a curly strand of hair between her fingers, worry creasing her forehead.

"Sweetie, you're gonna make it to your due date. Those little guys are gonna stay wrapped up and cook for their whole forty some odd weeks. Stop your worrying!"

"Sook, you know as well as I do that mothers never stop worrying. Ever. It starts the moment the two pink lines appear on the first pregnancy test and doesn't. Ever. End. Not even after they have grown up and moved out. I still worry about Rory every second of every day." Sookie nodded her understand and set the bowl of cake batter onto the counter.

"She's okay. These two are gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay." Sookie wrapped Lorelai into a hug. She rubbed Lorelai's back and smiled broadly as they pulled from the embrace.

"So let's talk names!" Sookie said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Sook, I've told you that I'm not sure on anything yet. Plus I don't want everyone finding out the names before they are born because people are opinionated. They are my kids and I'm gonna name them whatever I please!" Lorelai commented.

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell anyone." Sookie protested.

Lorelai scoffed and smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Sookie, hon, you are the worst at keeping secrets. If I tell you, you will tell Jackson and he will tell Bootsy and so on and so forth. If it's all the same to you, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut and you can find out when everyone else does. There's no best friend benefit on this one." Sookie's smile fell slightly but she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head.

"Look who's baby bump is just exploding!" Michel interrupted the quiet moment between friends with a syrupy sweet tone that made the hairs bristle on the back of Lorelai's neck.

"Hi Michel. What can I help you with?" Sookie asked politely.

"I was not talking to you." He said shortly, turning to Lorelai.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel simply terrible?" Michel droned, his accent thick.

"Um, actually I'm feeling pretty good this week. Not having any heartburn or indigestion this week. I can't see my feet, but Luke has been such a doll rubbing them and changing the polish on my toes. And Michel, I'm not _that_ huge yet. I still have a long way to go. I'm going to get much bigger." Michel's gaze wandered away from Lorelai as he backed toward the kitchen door.

"I do not care to know about such things. And you are much fatter than you used to be." He complained.

"Gee, thanks. Is there something _I_ can do for you, Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"No, absolutely nothing." He replied, turning his nose in the air and stomping out of the kitchen.

"He has been acting so strange lately." Sookie observed.

"Sook, he's jealous. We have been busy planning the baby shower and he feels left out. Whether he cares to admit it or not, he likes babies. They make him nervous but the whole pregnancy thing. The newborn thing, it gives him warm and fuzzy feelings."

"Bite your tongue, Lorelai." Michel pronounced every letter in her name, his voice oozing with disdain. He shuffled around the corner, his mouth turned down in a frown, clearly having eavesdropped on their conversation.

"French men do not like babies." He punctuated his words by pounding his fist on the counter in front of him.

"And who likes pregnant women? They are puffy and whiney. They are usually crabby and snippy. They plan baby showers and do not invite you to help or come to the shower." Michel paused to breathe and Lorelai interrupted, concentrating on the first part of his argument.

"_Everyone_ likes pregnant women, Michel. They are like magnets to hands and eyes. Everyone stares and everyone reaches out and rubs their bellies. It doesn't matter if they know you; they just reach out and touch you." Lorelai huffed.

"Further more, Michel, if you wanted to be invited to the shower or help plan it you should have spoken up. How could I have known that you wanted to be part of it? This kind of thing is usually reserved for women. The only man who will be in attendance is Luke and only because he's the father and I'm forcing him to be there. We've only just begun to plan it, but if you would like to come, by all means, please do!" Lorelai shoved her hands at him, acquiescing.

"No men. Of course not, it's a _baby_ shower, not a bachelor party." Michel spat. He crossed his arms impatiently over his chest and tapped his foot.

"Do you really want me to come?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"Yes Michel. I want you to come. Please, come to my baby shower."

"Well, if you insist. You do not have to beg me to come. It's just a party for a puffy woman and her wrinkly new baby." And with that, Michel turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

Lorelai threw her hands up in surrender and glanced over at Sookie. She was busily piping pink and blue frosting onto a cake shaped like a stork. Instead of holding one baby in a white cloth in its beak, it held two. Lorelai smiled and dipped her finger into the pink frosting.

"Fingers off!" Sookie snapped as Lorelai stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked the frosting from it. Lorelai giggled and stood up, patting her friend's shoulder as she exited the kitchen.

* * *

As April ended, May brought rain and humidity to Stars Hollow. Lorelai's stomach continued to stretch and grow as her babies developed inside of her. She continued to take her high blood pressure medication and iron supplements and her health remained. Plans for the baby shower continued as Luke and Lorelai's list of baby needs grew. Since Lorelai had not had a baby in over twenty years, she had none of the necessities required to bring a child into the world and care for it.

Luke continued with the daily grind of working at the diner. He served customers and tried to keep his mind off of his budding family. Being away from Lorelai was torture because he wanted to dote on her every second of every day. He was sweet and loving and insanely over protective of Lorelai. He was constantly running around, making sure she didn't bump into anything or trip and fall. He batted hands away when they unerringly found Lorelai's stomach. He continued to cook healthy food for Lorelai and sneak chocolate and coffee to her on occasion.

Rory was living in Harford in her own apartment. She worked for a local newspaper and was blossoming. She was concentrating on work and had no love interests. Luke and Lorelai saw her at least once a week at Friday night dinner at the Gilmore residence.

May also brought Luke's daughter April back into his and Lorelai's life. Up until this point, she had been with her mother in New Mexico. Anna had not been exactly pleased when Luke called to tell her and April that he and Lorelai were not only getting married but expecting a baby. He paid to have April flown to Connecticut for the wedding. When he called sharing news of twins, Anna had been even less pleased. She argued with Luke that twins meant having less time and room for April in his life. She didn't want Luke to become too busy with his new family to forget about his "old one" with April. April of course, was thrilled at the prospect of having two new siblings and called bi weekly for an update on Lorelai's pregnancy.

As soon as school ended for April, the last week of May, she hopped on a plane and flew to Connecticut to spend the entire summer with Luke and Lorelai. The day after she arrived, Luke received a call from Anna saying that her mother has passed away and that she would be moving back to Connecticut in the fall. That meant that April would become part of the Danes' daily life again. Plans to re decorate Rory's old room for April quickly turned sour when Lorelai became stubborn and nostalgic. She stated that even though Rory was grown and moved out, that she always need a place just her own at their house.

Talk of buying a new house became daily. Although business at both the Dragonfly and the diner was good, Luke and Lorelai were having trouble coming up with the finances to buy a new house. They had just purchased a new car to transport their growing family. And although they had sold Lorelai's jeep, money was tight. The new car was a dark metallic grey Honda Pilot Touring: a fully loaded, sporty SUV with enough "cool buttons" and safety features to satisfy both Luke and Lorelai. It had two benches in the back seat, which was more than enough to accommodate their four children, even though two were still in utero. When money issues were accidentally mentioned during dinner one Friday night, Richard and Emily insisted that Luke and Lorelai let them help with the new house. Emily said that helping to buy them a new house would be a wedding and baby gift. She had neglected to send them a gift for their wedding and felt her faux pas would never be remedied. Richard and Emily had also not given Lorelai a gift when Rory was born. All this, Emily had argued, was enough to make her guilt and embarrassment last a lifetime. She simply demanded that Luke and Lorelai let them help financially.

So they consented and the house hunt began. The conquest was long and arduous. With every house they looked at, Lorelai found a fault. In her heart, she hoped they could find a house with the charm of the Crap Shack but the convenience of a new house not needing repairs. Lorelai had almost given up, when their realtor showed them a house on the edge of town. It looked like the Crap Shack, only larger. It had a full wrap around porch and was situated on a corner lot. The yard was big enough for a swing set and had tall trees scattered throughout the thick grass. It was an older home, built in the late 1800s but it had been renovated and very well maintained so repairs would be limited. Large bay windows made up the front of the house. It was painted a neutral taupe and the shutters on the windows were white. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms, more than enough to please the whole family.

The moment Lorelai walked through the front door; she knew it was the house they were going to call home. She could see Rory and April curled up in one of the bay windows, reading on a sunny morning. She could see the twins running through the open rooms; she and Luke cuddled up on the porch swing on the back porch watching the twins play in the yard. The house felt like home. It was warm and inviting. It was airy and open and she could hear music playing, laughter filling the rooms, the sweet smells of Luke's cooking filling the halls. She smiled and squeezed Luke's arm. His tired frown perked into a warm smile when he saw the enchanted look on Lorelai's face.

As she walked through the rooms, she mentally assigned each one to a family member. The room painted a minty green would be perfect for April. It had a large window that took up most of one wall with a window seat below it. Another wall was made up of a built-in bookcase that stretched from one side of the room to the other. The closet was quite large for a house that old, and she knew that April would have no trouble filling it. The next room was painted light pink. It had five windows all together, split onto two walls. A skylight provided a view of the sky and Lorelai could imagine their baby girl growing up in that room. The next room was the master bedroom. Two walls were lined with a white chair rail. A deep navy lined the top half and a sage green filled the bottom. Luke wasn't fond of such a colorful pallet, but he fell in love with each and every colorful room. The master bathroom had a large clawfoot bathtub and two sinks, each with their own mirror and under-sink cabinet. The closet was what hooked Lorelai. It spanned the entire length of one of the walls. It had originally been an upstairs porch, but the previous owner decided a walk-closet was a selling point. The main room was large enough that part of it could be converted to a nursery until the twins were old enough to sleep in their own rooms. The next room was painted baby blue and had a playful ocean scene painted on wall. Lorelai imagined their son growing up with a love of sea creatures and knew the room was perfect. There were original hardwood floors throughout the house that had been stripped and re-stained and each room was painted a different color. The kitchen was new and fully equipped with new stainless steel appliances. It had large granite counter tops that made Luke's mouth hang open. It was his dream kitchen.

After walking through all of the rooms, Lorelai was more than disappointed to recognize that there was not a room for Rory. The realtor comforted Lorelai's unease when he directed them to a separate living space that was built on after the house was originally built. It was almost like a guest house. It had its own bathroom, miniature kitchen and large bedroom with plenty of windows. Tears came to Lorelai's eyes as she looked upon the room she had always wanted for her daughter. Shelves lined one of the large walls and the two window seats invited her in. She knew that Rory would be more than happy in this room. She smiled softly and knew for sure that this was the house.

That day, Luke and Lorelai signed the papers. The previous owner wanted to be rid of the house and closed within the week. They were given the keys and a two month window to back out of the deal. A few days later during her lunch break, Lorelai drove the few miles from the Dragonfly to the house and sat in the car and looked at their new house. She knew it would take very little effort to make the house into a home.

A bright smile colored Lorelai's face as she drove home; knowing that the life she had always wanted was finally hers. She had the man of her dreams and was carrying his children. Her own child was grown and thriving. Luke's daughter was acing her way through high school and would graduate soon. She finally had a healthy and comfortable relationship with her parents and she knew her new babies would enjoy a relationship with them that Rory didn't have until she was older. She was blissfully happy and nothing could detract from her joy.


	5. Bang, Boom, Crash

Author's Note: Let me just say, my patience is being tried with this story, particularly the las two chapters. I have had weird computer crashes that have resulted in a loss of the entire last half of each chapter.

I should also let you know that this particular chapter was a little strange and hard for me to write. I hope that it reads well.

Let's see...baby names are still up for grabs. As you know, I do need both boy and girl names. There's a new requirement...the name has to be something that can be 'nicknamed.' What I mean by that is this: Samantha can be shortened into Sam or Sammy. So let's name the Danes Twins!

Last item of business: please continue to let me know what you think. Tell me your praises and criticisms of each chapter. They are really most appreciated. When I get good reviews (not good as in "I LOVE YOU!", good as in, you tell me what you like and dislike) I am able to take that to heart and make the next chapter better!

**Bang, Boom, Crash**

* * *

"Van is loaded, suitcases of necessities, bags of snacks, kitchen stuff, sheets and blankets…are all loaded into the Pilot. Hmm…am I missing anything?" Lorelai rattled to herself as Luke ran back and forth between the house and the moving van.

"Oh, the phone." Lorelai nodded her head toward the telephone which sat on the floor, still connected to the plug in the wall. She slowly bent down, trying not to fall from the weight of her belly and picked up the phone, unplugging it.

"We all set?" Luke asked, as he came to a stop in front of her. His face was flushed and small patches of sweat lined the neck, back and underarms of his shirt. Lorelai swayed into his body and he tried to deflect her.

"Sweaty." He said.

"Monosyllabic man strikes again." Lorelai chuckled. "Don't care." She said as she leaned into the hard wall of his chest. She sighed deeply and looked around at her empty house. Memories of Rory's childhood flooded her mind and nostalgic tears clogged her throat and threatened to waterfall down her face. She sniffed and tried to swallow her tears.

"Hey," Luke said, seeing Lorelai's eyes shimmer with tears. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We aren't selling it. Rory's moving in and we will come over all the time. Probably too often for Rory's taste. But the house will still be in the family. She will get married someday, and we can come and visit the grandkids. It's going to be oaky, you aren't losing the house, just changing your relationship with it." Luke rubbed Lorelai's arm and kissed her head.

"S'gonna be okay." He reassured. Lorelai nodded slowly, not entirely believing her husband. She jumped, startled as the cell phone in her pocket vibrated and rang loudly.

"Hi babe." She sniffed, answering Rory's call.

"Mom? Are you okay?" concern laced Rory's voice.

"Yeah, you know how it is…we're just," Lorelai's voice cracked with feeling as a surge of tears cascaded over her cheeks.

"Mom, what is it?" Rory asked, alarmed.

"Nothing sweets. Luke and I just finished moving all of our stuff out of the Crap Shack. I'm just a little emotional. This house has been such a huge part of my life, our lives, for so long. I love it so much and am so proud of the home it has become." Lorelai sniffed softly and swiped the back of her hand across her face.

"Oh mom. You aren't losing it!"

"Yeah, I know." Lorelai bobbed her head. "That's exactly what Luke said."

"I'm moving in this weekend. I will throw parties all the time and you can come over day or night! You will still see the house, I promise." Rory encouraged.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, but how weird is it gonna be to sleep in my room?" Lorelai giggled, debating if she should make a dirty joke.

"What are you gonna do with your old room?" Lorelai continued, deciding against the joke.

"Sleeping in your room…it's gonna be so weird. I mean…you and Luke…and…" Rory made a gagging sound, evoking a wild grin from her mother. Lorelai laughed gruffly into the phone.

"I was so gonna make that joke, but decided you probably wouldn't appreciate it. Plus Luke is standing right here, and you know how easily flustered he is."

"I am not." Luke said sternly, pointing at the floor. "I just don't like discussing such personal matters with other people. Especially Rory." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"So what about your old room? You never answered me."

"I'm thinking of having Luke install shelves on all the walls. It can be my book room and I can finally take all of my books out of storage. You didn't pack the boxes onto the moving van, did you?"

"Of course not, those are your babies." Lorelai teased. "Luke put all seventeen of the boxes in your old room."

"Seventeen! There aren't that many!" Rory gasped, slightly offended.

"Oh dear child, I exaggerate not. There are indeed seventeen boxes."

"I should know!" Luke interrupted. "I carried all of them down from the attic."

"Didja hear that?" Lorelai asked, holding the phone halfway between her and Luke.

"Oh sure, team up on me! What next, you gonna get the twins to talk while you're still pregnant so they can make fun of me too?" Rory retorted.

"Now there's a good idea!" Lorelai said, turning to walk out of the house.

"I know you love your books and my mocking stops now. I'm walking out of the Crap Shack for the very last time." Lorelai stopped and turned to look up at her house. The house that had been such a cozy home to her and Rory. The house that was their refuge from the world.

"Not the very last time." Rory disagreed from the phone, startling Lorelai from her reminiscing.

"Well the very last time as its owner." Lorelai frowned, pushing her free hand to her heart.

"I'm gonna let you go so I can cry in peace."

"Okay, love you Mom. It's gonna be okay." Rory said, ending the call. Lorelai snapped her phone shut and reached out for Luke's hand.

"Been a pretty good house." Luke commented quietly.

"Been a really great house." Lorelai corrected. She took in the entirety of the house one last time and turned to walk to the car. Luke whirled around, chasing after her to the car. He opened the passenger door and kissed Lorelai firmly on the lips before helping her into the seat. Lorelai smiled and rubbed her tear streaked face with the heel of her hand.

"Oh wait," Luke said, opening the driver side door. "We have the van too. Would you mind driving the Pilot? If not, I can drive you to the house and walk back for the moving van." Luke decided on the latter, as he started to climb into the car.

"No, I don't want you to make the extra trip. I'll drive the Pilot, you get the van." Luke jumped out of the car and jogged to the passenger side to help Lorelai out.

"That's the last of them." Luke said, pulling the front door closed with his foot. Lorelai looked up from the box of towels she was unpacking and surveyed the front room of their new house.

"We have a lot of crap." Luke said, groaning slightly as he lowered the last box to the floor.

"Even so, I don't know if it's enough stuff to fill this house." Lorelai said, suddenly feeling empty. Luke read the change in emotion on her face and crossed the room to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezed her gently and dropped kisses to her face and neck.

"Is it gonna fit us like the Crap Shack fit?" Lorelai asked, melancholy flavoring her voice.

"Lorelai" Luke said softly, his voice breaking with emotion. Lorelai sighed, delighting in the way he said her name, the way he always said her name. He somehow said every letter, and it was always sounded full of love. Even when he was angry or upset with her, his voice was always filled with the deepest love.

"It's gonna fit us and we will fit here soon. The babies will be born and April will be moving in part time, at least." Luke said, trying to comfort his frazzled wife.

"That's it!" Lorelai all but shouted.

"Huh?" Luke reared back, surprised.

"April. We forgot her. I mean, her stuff is here…somewhere. But where is she?" Lorelai's voice rose an octave, as she became almost frantic.

" Lorelai, calm down. She's fine. She is helping Liz with Doula today. Liz had some renaissance festival stuff to plan, so April said she'd help take care of Doula while she worked." Lorelai let out a ragged breath as she relaxed back into Luke's arms.

&&

All of the boxes had been unpacked and everything had a place at the new house. It had been discovered that Rory now had three places of residence: her apartment in Hartford (that she wasn't completely moved out of yet), the Crap Shack, and the "apartment" that was the add on of the new house.

Since Rory had purchased new furniture for her apartment, the furniture from her old room in the Crap Shack had finally made it's way to the new house, where it furnished the add on apartment. Lorelai reasoned that even though Rory now lived in Stars Hollow, she still needed to have a place in her mother's home.

Things were going swimmingly for the Gilmore-Danes clan. Rory had figured out a commuting schedule to and from work. April's belongings had arrived from New Mexico and now cluttered her room in the new house. Lorelai was still working at the Dragonfly and planning her baby shower with the help of Sookie, April and Rory. And Luke remained the constant in the flurry of estrogen that surrounded him.

&&

It had been an especially quiet Saturday for Luke and Lorelai. April was staying the night with a friend and with no more boxes to unpack, they lounged on the couch talking quietly.

"We need to come up with a name for this new place. We can't keep calling it the 'new house' and expect that we will love it as much as the Crap Shack." Luke rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

"But nothing comes to mind. At least not as easily as Crap Shack developed. That was pretty much a given with that house." Luke's head snapped up.

"Hey," he said, injured. "I practically rebuilt that house with my own two hands and you're saying that calling it crap was justified?" Sensing a near rant, Lorelai scrambled to defend her statement.

"No hon, I only meant that when we moved in and came up with the name, it fit perfectly. But then once the house didn't present a million ways to die, we were already attached to the name." Luke eased back against the couch as the sting wore off Lorelai's statement.

"I've got it! The Pea Pad!" Lorelai announced ceremoniously. Luke's nose wrinkled up and his eyebrows knit together.

"Oh my gosh Luke, stay there! I've got to get a picture of that face. When my mother always told me that my face would stick I never believed her. But now, I will have photographic proof!" Luke swatted the finger that Lorelai aimed at his face.

"We can _not_ call our new house the Pee Pad. That's disgusting." Luke said, confusing homophones. "We may as well call it the Diaper House."

Lorelai giggled, picking up on Luke's error. "Not the P-E-E Pad, the P-E-A Pad! Ya know, pea as in two peas in a pod, because we're having twins. OH! Pod instead of pad!" Luke closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"Why pad?"

"Uh, because people sometimes call their house their 'pad.' I don't know where that trend started. But pod is so much cuter!"

"Why don't we think of something less _cute_." Luke admonished.

"Fine, grumpy pants." Lorelai tapped her pointer finger against her chin, deep in thought.

"How about The Bungalow?" Lorelai ventured.

"Why bungalow? Doesn't that mean messy and roughly built?"

Lorelai looked at Luke thoughtfully. "Well isn't that what we are? A roughly built family?" Luke stared at her blankly.

"It took us a long time to get here. And even now, we are happy and have this beautiful new house. But we aren't perfect. We are rough and uneven. We have a grown kid and another part time kid. We are almost forty and expecting twins. We are nothing if not messy." Lorelai smiled warmly at Luke and all his worries disappeared.

Lorelai snuggled into Luke's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. Luke wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the intoxicating scent of her hair. They had both drifted off to sleep when the doorbell rang. Lorelai's eyes popped open as she pushed up to stand. Before she could get to her feet, Luke had already gotten up and was halfway to the front door. Lorelai relaxed back into the couch until she heard the voice of the unexpected guest. Her skin prickled and the hairs on her arms stood at attention.

"Lorelai" Luke said, alarm strangling his voice. She jumped off of the couch and rushed to the door.

"Christopher. What are you doing here? How in the hell did you find us?" Anger rose within her like a tiny white flame burning her from the inside out.

"I need to talk to you. And I went to the old house and your neighbor told me where to find you. She recognized me and when I told her it was important that I find you, she sang like a bird." Lorelai looked nervously at Luke, who stood his ground, planted firmly between his pregnant wife and the father of her other child.

"Chris, I think you had better go." Luke warned. When Christopher only laughed in his face, Luke straightened his shoulders, seemingly growing a few inches taller. The smile on Christopher's face quickly disappeared as a nasty snarl replaced it.

"Luke" Lorelai said, softly putting her hand on Luke's back. Luke broke his glare and turned to look at her. The look in her eyes was all he needed to back down. Her look told him that she intended to talk to Christopher and that he should calm down. Not wanting to upset her more than she already was, he backed away and walked back into the house.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder and quietly pulled the door closed behind her. She motioned for Christopher to take a seat on the porch and let the screen door slap into place behind her.

"Chris, what do you want?" Lorelai asked, on edge.

"I wanted to see if it was true, and clearly it is. How could you get pregnant and not tell me?" Christopher demanded. Lorelai expelled a wry laugh as she leveled her gaze.

"How could I not tell you? Chris, I'm married, and not to you. I'm pregnant but they aren't your babies." Christopher's eyes shot to Lorelai's as questions filled his face.

"Wait, did you just say 'babies'? As in more than one?" Christopher asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Chris. I'm pregnant with twins."

"So you're pretty set to stay married to this guy then? There's no chance of— "

"This guy?" Lorelai shouted, interrupting Christopher's next query.

"And I know what you're going to say Chris. There is _no_ chance in heaven or hell that I would leave the man of my dreams for you. Even if I wasn't carrying his children inside of me." The small white angry flame grew into a raging fire of rage.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to hunt me down and come into _my_ house and interrupt _my_ family. Chris I've said it a hundred times and I'll say it a thousand more until you get it through your head that we. Are. Over. God, we never even started!" Lorelai rose to her feet, towering over Christopher.

"Sure we were best friends as kids. And sure, we got drunk and had sex which led to Rory. She's the best thing that ever happened to me before I met Luke. I wouldn't redo that for anything. Not even the part about you being her father. But Christopher, so help me god, if you try to weasel your way into my life again and try to ruin things for me again, I will personally slit your from navel to nose."

"Lore, I love you. I always have and I always will. We were meant for each other and we will be together, someday, somehow. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can stop playing house and make a real life, with me." Christopher rose to his feet, his voice growing louder.

"You and this guy and these babies. It's all crap and you know it. You aren't happy. You're restless and this life is too small town for you. I know you Lore, and this is not you. You want adventure and a new city every night. With me, you can have that. If you stay here with _him_ you'll never leave this nothing town. _He_ is going nowhere fast, and he's taking you down with him."

"Christopher!" Lorelai shouted, her face red and fuming. The level of their voices alerted Luke and he hurried to the door, opening it quietly. He wanted to be near in case Lorelai needed him, but far enough away that he didn't cause more trouble.

"_This guy_ is my husband. His name is Luke and he is everything. Everything to me, everything I ever wanted and everything you're not. I **am** happy in this small town. It's my home and I love it. I'm not restless and this is an adventure. God, why am I explaining myself to you?" Lorelai paused, catching her breath.

"Chris, you don't know me, not anymore. This town is not nothing. And I wish it didn't sound so cliché, but it's everything to me too. And Luke is **not** headed nowhere fast. He's made a life for us. He owns his own business and it's flourishing. He is stable and responsible. He cares about me and is always here. He has been a dad to Rory. He has been here for every one of her birthdays since I met him. He has been to every play and soccer game. He makes her breakfast and build her bookshelves. When he says he's going to be there for her, no matter what it is, he is there. Without fail. He is always, _always_ there. He is going up and he is taking me with him." Lorelai's voice softened as affection replaced the anger.

"Lore, you never wanted the quiet small town life. You wanted big and noisy and exciting. This isn't you. When you come to your senses, I'll be waiting." Christopher said arrogantly.

"Christopher, I swear, if you don't get the hell out of here, I am going to call the police and get a restraining order against you. I will use my pull with the people I know here in this small town and I will have you outlawed from here. And for god's sake, my name is not Lore." Lorelai bellowed, the fiery rage rising in her again.

Christopher opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He backed away from Lorelai as Luke pushed away from the front door. He walked toward them with his eyes stony and his shoulders back. His hands were balled into fists and Christopher thought he could see steam coming from his ears. He shook his head and smiled devilishly.

"Here he comes, to save the day. You really want this guy fighting for you?" Christopher scoffed. Lorelai reached out to stop him, but Luke's fist flew of its own accord. It squarely made contact with Christopher's jaw with a loud pop that send Christopher's whole body spinning away. Lorelai gasped and then burst into tears and Luke shook his hand and wrapped his arms around his wife.

Christopher stood slowly, blood oozing from his slashed lip. He looked at Luke's blazing eyes and his arms wrapped protectively around Lorelai and turned away; walking with his shoulders slumped back to his car.

Luke gently tilted Lorelai's face and wiped gently at her tears. He murmured words of comfort to her as he guided her back into the house. They walked up the stairs to their room in silence and got ready for bed.

In the steely black night, each of their minds raced. Luke's was filled with rage and disbelief. He couldn't believe Christopher had hunted them down and showed up to fight. He couldn't believe the words that Lorelai had hammered him with. He couldn't believe that he had punched the guy, again. And he would do it again and again to defend Lorelai. He would do anything to defend her. He was angry that Christopher had come, wanting Lorelai to run away with him. He was angry that Christopher had made Lorelai so upset. He was angry that Christopher had hurt her again and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Lorelai's mind was filled with anger too. She was angry that Christopher had made a mockery of her entire life and belittled her husband. She was angry that she had let him stomp all over her for so many years. She was angry that he still had power over her emotions. She was angry that she let him have that power. She was angry that Christopher was a dead beat dad and had broken her daughter's heart countless times. She was angry that Christopher was Rory's father instead of Luke. Her mind was also filled with wonder and adoration. She was amazed at Luke's instinct to protect her. She felt the deepest sense of gratitude that Luke had assaulted Christopher to defend their life together. She appreciated that he stayed out of the conflict until he knew Lorelai needed him. She was grateful that he didn't ask questions for the rest of the night. She was pleased with herself that she had finally found the one man she knew loved her more than anything and would do anything for her. She felt the most intense and searing love for Luke that it hurt, but in a good way.

Lorelai opened her eyes and peered at the alarm clock. They had been in bed for two hours. She slowly rolled over to face Luke and was surprised when she saw that his eyes were open, trained to the ceiling.

"Luke" she whispered as she placed a warm hand on his chest. Luke blinked rapidly and turned to look at her.

"Thank you." She said, when she was sure she had his attention. "thank you for stepping in when I couldn't handle it anymore. Thank you for coming to my rescue. Thank you for being absolutely everything to me. Thank you for not being Christopher." Luke cringed visibly when she said his name.

"Did you really mean it?" Lorelai lifted her head.

"What?"

"Did you really mean all those things you said to Christopher. About me and our life and this town?" Lorelai dropped her eyes to Luke's t-shirt clad chest.

"So you heard?" when Luke only nodded, Lorelai winced.

"Yes, I meant every word. About all of it." Luke lifted his arm from behind his head and wrapped it around Lorelai's back, pulling her to his chest.

"You're everything to me too, Lorelai." Luke said, saying her whole name.

"And thank you for always using my whole name and not trying to nickname me." Luke smiled and fingered a curl in his hand, knowing his Lorelai was back.

&&

The ring of the phone pierced the quiet early morning silence. Lorelai shot up in bed and scrambled for the phone.

"Lo?" she answered groggily.

"Lore" Christopher's voice snapped her wide awake.

"Why are you calling? Didn't get enough earlier, so you're taking it a second round?" the venom in Lorelai's voice woke Luke and the context of the conversation set him on high alert.

"That Chris?" Luke asked, wiping sleep from his face. Lorelai nodded.

"Lore, that's not it. It's Rory. There's been an accident. I was the first name in her phone book on her cell so they called me."

"What?" Lorelai said, just above a whisper.

"Hartford Memorial. Please, Lore. I don't want to fight but they already have her in surgery. I don't wanna talk about it on the phone, so please come soon."

The phone fell out of Lorelai's hand and hit the floor with a resounding crash. Luke nudged her, ripping Lorelai out of her daze. He was already dressed and shoving a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at Lorelai. She dressed quickly they rushed to the car, and then to Hartford.

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai sprinted through the doors of the emergency room with Luke following closely behind. Luke immediately found the nurse's station and inquired about Rory. When the nurse gave him the run around, Luke pounded his fist and demanded to know where she was. The nurse was mid-sentence when Lorelai placed her hand on Luke's shoulder and let out a small gasp.

Luke turned and saw that Christopher sat a few yards away with his head buried in his hands. Lorelai moved quickly to span the space between them.

"Chris?" Lorelai approached him uncertainly. He instantly stood and wrapped his arms around her, smothering his face in her hair.

"What happened Chris?" Lorelai choked, as tears filled her eyes.

"There was a car accident. Three cars, and she was the middle car. The first car slammed on his breaks and she did too, the car behind her didn't see her breaking and rear ended her. They were on the highway, so they were all moving pretty fast. Rory's car crumpled from each end into the center, like an accordion. She has internal bleeding and several broken bones. She had head trauma but they haven't said what all is involved with that yet. Her right knee cap is shattered and her femur is broken fully...the entire bone is split in half. They are working on her right now trying to fix the most dangerous injuries first before they move to her knee and leg."

Lorelai had pushed Christopher away as he was reporting Rory's injuries. Luke had walked up and wrapped his arms around her. She let out gut wrenching sobs that wracked her entire body, leaving her gasping for air. Luke was shocked to silence as he took in the news. Christopher only sat by, watching her reaction.

"Lore, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure why they called me first, I guess they found my name first in her cell phone." Lorelai shook her head, meaning that it wasn't important.

"Where was she going? Why was she out this late?" Lorelai managed to scrape out.

"She was headed away from Hartford with a bunch of stuff in her back seat and trunk. I think it was the last of her stuff from her apartment and she was headed to Stars Hollow." Christopher said softly. Another hard sob escaped Lorelai's mouth and she sunk into Luke, all of her bones becoming liquid.

Some time later, a nurse came into the ER waiting area and moved the three to an intensive care unit waiting room. When a doctor entered the small room a few hours later, Christopher was pacing the floor with a stern gaze fixed to the floor. Luke sat slumped and crying softly in his chair, his arms bracketing Lorelai's sobbing body.

"I'm Dr. Boar. I'm the chief of surgery and I personally worked on your daughter tonight. Her injuries were vast and very critical. We repaired the most dangerous first and then moved to repair her shattered knee cap and fractured femur. A cat scan revealed that your daughter did not sustain a life threatening damage to her skull or brain, but there is some swelling which we are monitoring very closely." He paused, looking between Luke and Lorelai and Christopher.

"I must be honest with you, although her outlook is good, she is in a coma. She isn't breathing on her own and we are unsure of when she will wake up. She has been moved from emergency surgery to an intensive care room. You may all go see her now. I must warn you that she looks swollen and bruised and she will not be able to hear you if you speak to her. Her room is right down the hall. If there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask." With that, Dr. Boar walking brusquely from the room.

Lorelai stood slowly and dragged her feet as she made her way to Rory's room. Luke and Christopher followed quietly, each with his head down. Nothing could have prepared Lorelai for what waited for her behind the door to her daughter's room.

"Oh my god!" She gasped at Rory's battered and broken body. Her hand moved unsteadily to her mouth and she gasped in a quivering breath.

"Oh my god." Luke repeated, unable to look at Rory for more than a few seconds.

Christopher remained silent, clinching his teeth and pressing his fingers into his cross arms so hard that white half moon indentations appeared from his fingernails.

Lorelai collapsed into the chair next to the hospital bed and sank her head onto the side of the bed. Carefully grabbing Rory's IV laden hand, she brought it to her lips. She placed a wavering kiss to Rory's knuckles and let big, mournful tears fall to Rory's alabaster skin. She leaned across the bed, careful not to put pressure on Rory and kissed her cheek.

"Rory, I know they say you can't hear me, but if you can please squeeze my hand." Lorelai pleaded, whispering into her baby's ear.

"Rory, my sweet baby girl. Mommy's here. I'm so sorry you're hurt, please forgive me for not being able to save you or kiss it and make it all better. I promise to be a better mom, to make you eat vegetables and hug you more and take you shopping more often if you wake up! Please wake up sweets, I'm begging you." Lorelai sobbed into Rory's hair. Luke placed a gentle hand on Lorelai's back.

"Lorelai" Luke said, his voice soaked with concern and love.

"Please Rory, please!" She again implored. Luke started to pull Lorelai from Rory, but before her hand released Rory's, she felt a weak squeeze.

"Rory?" Lorelai gasped, flying from Luke's hold back to Rory's side.

"She squeezed my hand Luke. She can hear me, she squeezed my hand." Lorelai waved Christopher over to Rory's other side, where he took her other hand in his.

"Rory honey, it's mom and dad. Can you hear us?" Lorelai prompted.

Chris leaned down, his voice small and unsteady, "Rory, sweetie. It's your dad. Can you hear me?" He looked down at Rory's unmoving hand and quickly to Lorelai's expectant face.

"Rory, it's your dad. I love you and I'm here. Please squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Christopher said, panic setting in.

When he didn't feel Rory stir, he rose from the chair and and reclaimed his stance in front of the door.

"Luke, I know she heard me. I know she squeezed my hand. I'm not going crazy." Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"Can I try?" He asked tentatively. Lorelai nodded and Luke took Rory's hand that had been abandoned by Christopher.

"Rory, Luke is here. He's here because he loves you and is worried about you." Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear. Rory's eyes fluttered under her paper thin eyelids.

"Go ahead, it's worth a try." Lorelai said, addressing Luke.

Luke swallowed hard and straightened his shoulders. "Hey kiddo. It's your friend Luke, you know, the one who gives you pie and coffee. The one who is married to your crazy mom. Can you hear me Rory?" Luke's eyes widened as Rory's hand clamped around his own.

"Oh my, she, and she..." Luke stuttered, awed that Rory squeezed his hand.

"Rory, wake up. Please wake up. I love you." Lorelai returned to begging. Rory continued to squeezed Luke and Lorelai's hands and her eyes moved under her lids, but each time Christopher tried to illicit a squeeze, Rory's hand and face remained unresponsive.

"Rory, it's not funny to ignore your father. He's here for you and he needs you to give him a sign." Luke begged Rory. She squeezed his hand and slightly knitted her eyebrows. Lorelai's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh my gosh. Did you see that?" She said, her voice reaching a decibel it hadn't since she and Luke arrived at the hospital.

"Rory, I'm sorry for being a crappy dad. I'm sorry for never being there for you before, but I'm here now. I'm here and I love you." Christopher shook his head sadly, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm here and I need you, kid. I need you." His head sagged between his shoulders and a soft cry escaped his lips. Rory squeezed his hand and stirred gently in the bed.

Luke and Lorelai both stared, unbelieving at the situation unfolding before them.

"Is she waking up?" Luke asked below a whisper, afraid to pierce the silence of the room. Lorelai leaned down, taking Rory's hand and talked soothingly into her ear. Rory squeezed her hand and the muscles in her face jumped. Lorelai almost smiled but looked toward Rory's body, expecting another stir. When nothing happened, she turned her head to Luke's chest and sobbed

&&

Every day after work, Luke and Lorelai went to the hospital to visit Rory. She remained ultimately unresponsive, with only hand squeezes and flickering muscles in her face. Doctors said it was miraculous that she showed even that much activity while being in a coma. Lorelai became relentless in her quest to bring her daughter back. Christopher visited at least weekly, reaping the same unresponsive results.

Doctors tried to make Lorelai and Christopher sign a do not resuscitate order, in the event that Rory's heart crashed. They refused of course, unwilling to believe the doctors who said Rory's progress was degenerative. Unflagging in their efforts Luke, Lorelai, April and Christopher continued to visit Rory.

Most of the summer passed and Rory remained steadfast in clutches of the coma. With Lorelai's due date quickly approaching, the family became desperate and more heartbroken with each passing day.

* * *

Alright, let me have it. I know someone has an opinion. Lay it on me. But please don't hate me!


	6. Thoughts of You and Me

Author's Note: This chapter was very hard for me to write. Hard in that it's emotional. It's a little thick, so please be patient. I fell it's very valuable for you, as a follower of this story to read this chapter.

I will let you know that it is written in different points of view. I haven't labeled each person, but I have left clues and used many other names so that you can figure out who each person is. I hope that it is all clear and that you don't have trouble following along.

Dig in and please let me know what you think!

Much love,

SmAshMo

**Thoughts of You and Me**

* * *

It was like a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from. Our lives had been going so well and everyone was happy. My mom and Luke had finally decided on a house they liked and bought it because it reminded them of the Crap Shack. They had finally unpacked the last box and April moved back to Connecticut. I had a great job at a newspaper in Hartford and I was moving into the Crap Shack to be closer to my family. Mom and Luke were expecting their first children together, twins. They were elated. Everyone was happy.

I was driving to Stars Hollow. I had just turned in my apartment key and paid my last month's rent. The rest of my belongings that straggled at my apartment were loaded into my car and I was finally headed home. My apartment had never felt like home. It was too far away from my mom. It was cold and lifeless. My move back to Stars Hollow was like another new beginning. There was no guy in my life to mess everything up and make me run away. I was succeeding.

I saw the car in front of me slam on their breaks. I hit my break hard, narrowly missing the car in front of me. My heart pounded so hard I thought it would leap from my chest. No sooner had I relaxed, thinking I had dodged and accident than the car behind me hit my car at full speed. The force of the impact shot my car forward and made me hit the guy in front of me. they guy behind hadn't seen my break lights and it was dark. It was very late, or early if you look at it from the other direction. I shouldn't have even been driving, but I was so anxious to get home that I packed up and left in the middle of the night anyway. There shouldn't have even been cars on the road.

&&

I didn't exactly "wake up." I heard my mom's voice and it sounded far away. And urgent. What struck me about the whole thing was my mother's tone. I had never in my life heard my mom sound so upset, so despondent. It was her tone that grabbed me from my sleep, so to speak. I couldn't wake up. I could hear her and feel her breath on my ear and her hand clutching mine. I could hear Luke, sounding just as miserable as my mom. I could even hear my dad, though for some reason, when I tried to squeeze his hand to let him know I could hear him, my hand wouldn't do it. When he came back and pleaded with me to squeeze it, when he apologized for his lifetime of mistakes, I mustered everything within me, forcing my hand to listen to my brain. I squeezed his hand and it felt like my whole body lurched and jerked with exertion. But my parents; they only saw a slight stir of movement.

In the later hours of that night, or morning, or whatever it was, I knew my father and my step dad, the man who acted more like a father to me, were asleep. My mother remained awake, stroking my hand and arm. She played with my hair, settling it flat against my pillow. Just before the shift change she bent down and whispered into my ear again. This time her voice was different. It was raw and unsteady. She sounded scared and vulnerable. She sounded as though her heart had just been shattered to a million pieces and I knew it was because of me. She felt like she was losing me, losing the one person who had always been there with her and for her. We were best friends, confidants, mother and daughter. But so much more than that. I was absolutely everything to her and she was everything to me. I knew that she now shared her heart with Luke, but I would always come first and she would always love me first. Her words still haunt me because I try so hard to wake up, to open my eyes. I'm awake and doing fine inside my head. I'm aware of sounds and touch. But as hard as I try, I cannot open my eyes or talk, or move much more than just squeezing hands. I will never be able to convince them that I'm awake and aware if I can't move or talk or open my eyes.

Her words came out in a voice so small and quiet, I'm still amazed that I heard them at all. She said "Rory, you are my baby, my light and my world. I love you so much it aches. We have been through so much and I know it hurts and it's hard, but baby girl you _have_ to wake up. Please sweets." Her voice broke then and I knew she was crying. It killed me to know that she was crying and that I couldn't comfort her. It killed me that I was causing her so much anguish and pain. "Rory, I need you." Her words startled me and I tried my hardest to make a sound, to open my eyes, to move my head. I tried so hard to do something so that she knew I heard her. All I could do was curl my fingers around hers and I knew that it wouldn't be enough.

&&

My family took turns coming to see me. The days my mom or Luke were there were good days and the doctors and nurses seemed optimistic that I would wake up soon. That's all they could offer to my grieving family: she will wake up soon. On the days when my dad came, he hardly spoke to me. Although I know he would hate it if he thought that I knew, it touched my heart that all he could do was sob. He would come into my room and hold my hand and rub my hair so tenderly that it sometimes made me wonder if I had confused him with someone else. He tried to talk to me, he really did. But every time he would start, his voice would crack and another sob would take the place of the words he so desperately wanted to say. My grandparents came every few weeks. I knew it was because it hurt them too much to see me as I was. They tried to stay for long periods of time, but quickly lost spirit. My grandmother talked to me a lot and sometimes sang to me softly. My grandfather would read the classics and the newspaper to me. He didn't want my mind to become inactive. Luke was the one that surprised me most. On the days when he would come to spend time with me, he would talk the entire time. I have never heard him say as much as he said to me during his time with me. I had never heard him so open and honest. When April came to see me, she always brought books and would read aloud to me. Lane always brought music. Paris brought newspapers and the latest medical journal about comas and she always had the latest gossip about her pre-med class at Yale. Sookie and Jackson and lots of the other town people came to visit too, all bringing wild stories and stifled tears.

My family and friends were suffering. I could see (except not really) my family breaking apart in front of me. My dad fell into a deep depression but pretended to be okay whenever my mom or Luke would ask if he was alright. My mom was pulling away from Luke and Luke was pulling away from my mom. Both of them would come to sit with me and they would talk about each other. They would say how much they missed each other and how they wished I hadn't come between them. Not exactly _me_ per se, but my accident, my condition. They both cried a lot. They didn't want to or mean to pull away from each other, but grief tends to isolate people, even if they are grieving together.

During my "waking hours" when my mind was awake, I wished with all my might that I had a book to read. I tried to recall the words of my favorite books or poems. I became so bored, trapped in my own head. I missed running and being outside. I missed talking. And laughing, oh how I missed laughing! I even missed crying, even though that's what I felt like doing most of the time. That was what frustrated me most; I couldn't cry or laugh or show how I was feeling. My body was almost completely unresponsive to my mind.

I wanted my life back and I wanted the people I loved to stop hurting and stop worrying about me. I had never been a Godly person, but in that time, I prayed almost as much as I thought. I bargained with God, telling him that if he let me wake up, I would go to church every Sunday. I said that I would do more community service and help the poor and homeless. I told God that I would be a better person and eat more vegetables. I told God that I would stop cussing and stop lying about my weight on forms I filled out. I promised God every promise I could possibly think of, and I meant them all. I had to wake up and I devoted all of my time and energy into yelling and screaming at my muscles to move. I knew that if I gave up hope, I would never wake up and my family would soon loose hope as well. I knew that even if my family did lose hope, that I had to be the one to continue on. I had to be strong.

* * *

Have you ever heard that saying "you don't know what you've got until it's gone."? That phrase could not be truer. I always knew that Rory was a great kid. She was exceptional and incredible, actually. I always knew that I was missing out. How could I not want to be part of her life? But I knew that I wasn't what she needed and I always seemed to wreak havoc whenever I tried to be part of her life. When she slipped into the coma, I felt as though I had lost her. I thought I might never get to see Rory again. And I don't mean Rory the physical body sitting in front of me. I mean the true Rory. The thinking, feeling, laughing, talking Rory. I thought she was gone and I felt such an immense sense of loss that it swallowed me whole. I regretted that I never made enough of an effort to know her or be in her life. I regretted trying to buy her affections. I regretted not growing up like Lorelai had done so I could help raise Rory. I regretted my entire life, the present included.

When I went to visit Rory, I always had so many things in my head that I wanted to tell her. I wanted to share memories I had of her as a baby and small child. I wanted to tell her memories I had of Lorelai and I growing up. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for missing her whole life. I wanted to tell her I would make it up to her if she would just wake up. I wanted to promise the whole world to her.

But every time I walked into her room and saw her laying on that bed, so small and fragile, my mind went blank. Even when I would hold her hand and open my mouth to force the words out, my throat would clog up and my mouth would go dry. I've never been an overly emotional man, but when I sat in the presence of my daughter, the one who I'd neglected most of her life, all I could do was cry. And I don't mean just glistening tears sliding down my cheeks. I'm talking about sobbing from the pit of my stomach, kind of crying. I know Lorelai and Luke think that she can hear us when we talk, but I'm just not convinced. I feel ashamed that I can't talk to her. I know what I want to say, but every time I try, it all feels so inadequate and sounds so trite inside my head. I've never felt so low in my whole life, not even after my dad died.

I wasn't good for much anymore. All I could do was cry and sleep. My other daughter Gigi was lucky that she was living with her mother in Paris; otherwise I'm not sure how she would have gotten by. I was depressed and I knew it. But I refused to admit it. Lorelai and Luke seemed to be handling the situation so much better than I was. By no means did they seem happy or put together. They were a miserable mess. But they were hopeful and they had each other to lean on. I know that if I opened my mouth and admitted to feeling as crappy as I did, that Lorelai and maybe even Luke would have stepped in and given me the support and love that I needed. But I felt as though I had already messed up their lives enough, so I kept my mouth shut. I felt as though it was all my fault, her accident. I know that is irrational, but I took blame for it. I suffered in silence and gave up hope.

* * *

I've always had an interesting relationship with luck. I'm way too close to Bad and not good enough friends with Good. Every time Good comes around, Bad is hiding just around the corner, threatening to appear when I least expect it.

I should have known that Bad was coming. Everything in my life was really good. I was married to the man of my dreams. I had a new house and a new car. My grown daughter was prospering and my inn was flourishing. Everything was absolutely fantastic.

And then Bad hit me on the head with a baseball bat…a wooden one. Good went scampering around the corner and refused to even poke its head out for a brief moment. Bad hung over me day and night and I couldn't shake it.

Every day was a herculean effort to get out of bed and keep moving forward. Or at least keep moving, because I knew that forward was not a place I could go without Rory. I had never cried so much in my life. I had never cried so hard. But I knew that Rory could hear me when I talked to her. I knew that she was awake in her head. I knew that she was trying with every molecule in her body to move and to wake up. It destroyed me that I couldn't help her. That I couldn't make it better. I wanted so badly to just play the mom card and tell fate that it was a card that trumped everything. But I knew it didn't work that way.

So every day, I got out of bed. I ate healthy food and tried to be happy, for my babies. Though everything else was screwed up, I knew that my babies were still inside of me and that they needed me whole and okay.

My heart was shattered. I didn't know if I could dust off the pieces and glue it together again. My heart broke for my parents because they were losing their only grandchild (so far.) They loved Rory more than they ever loved another human and my heart broke that their hearts were being ripped apart from the situation. It was broken for Christopher because for some reason, he took the accident upon himself and counted it as another failure. It was broken for Luke because I wasn't being a good wife to him. I was pushing him away and I knew that it was breaking his heart too. My heart was broken for April and the twins because a tiny sliver of doubt told me that they might never get to know their sister as well as I knew her. My heart broke for Lane and Paris because that same sliver of doubt told me that they had lost the best friend they had ever had. And my heart broke for myself. It broke for myself because I felt like I was losing the biggest part of my life. I loved and adored Luke and the babies growing inside of me. But Rory would always hold first place in my heart. I felt as though my entire world was slipping through my fingers. Rory had become intertwined with the rest of my life, the rest of my world. If I lost her, I would undoubtedly lose Christopher. I knew that he was kind of a loser and that although the loss would hurt, it wouldn't be as great as losing Luke. Through everything, my mind was fuzzy and my vision was blurred. I couldn't see anything clearly, except for one thing. With disturbing clarity, I could see that Luke was sliding through my hands. For every time that I brushed him off, or didn't cry on his shoulder. For every time that I turned my head or arms away from a hug or kiss. For every time I concentrated on myself instead of asking how he was doing. For every one of those times, I knew that I was chipping off a piece of Luke's heart. I was breaking him like he had never been broken before. I didn't mean to do it. But I didn't know how to make it stop. I didn't know how to love him through my pain. The throbbing that took up residence inside of me debilitated my every move or thought. I was an emotional invalid.

I think most of all my heart was broken for Rory. She was losing her life. She was horribly hurt and stuck in a place that I feared she would never escape. I mourned for her more than I mourned for myself or anyone else. My heart broke because I felt like she would never get to live a full life. It broke that she hadn't met her one true love yet. It broke because she hadn't gotten to have an elaborate beautiful wedding. It broke because she hadn't had children yet. It broke because she had barely started to live before it was all taken away from her.

I knew everything was falling into a black hole and would be gone forever if I didn't act fast. But this was uncharted territory for me. I had never had a loved one in such a grave state of health. I had never seen my family unraveling before my eyes. I had never experienced the feeling of looking in the mirror and not recognizing myself. I knew I had to do something but I had no idea where to start. Since I had gone on maternity leave just days after Rory's accident, I wasn't working. My mind had more time to think about everything as a whole, and though that was a good thing, it quickly became my worst enemy. Well, after bad luck that is.

My due date was quickly approaching and it tore my heart open to think that Rory would miss the birth of her siblings. From the time that Rory was small, when I imagined marriage and having more kids, Rory was always in the picture. She was always in the birthing room, holding my hand and telling me to push. Rory had always and would always be part of the picture.

Thinking about my labor and the fact that Rory wouldn't be there, gave me a place to start working to try to gather the flying ends of my family. I knew I had to start with Luke, and I had to do it fast before I lost him completely.

* * *

I've thought about death, maybe more than the average person. I always thought that a person should die quickly, so that they don't suffer. Seeing Rory in that hospital bed, day after day hurts me even more than seeing my dad in the hospital on his death bed. The doctors say that Rory won't die and that she will wake up soon. I want to believe that, I really do. And most days I do believe that it's only a matter of time before she wakes up. But sometimes my stomach hurts and I feel as though Rory is dying the agonizing and slow death.

But it hurts me so badly, I can't even describe how deep and unfixable the hurt is. I want her to wake up so much. I need her to. Lorelai is going to have the twins soon and Rory is supposed to be there. I can't believe this is happening. To us. Rory shouldn't be laying comatose in a hospital bed. She should be enjoying her life and getting excited about Lorelai having the twins. Lorelai having the twins…oh god I don't know how I'm going to handle that alone. Obviously Lorelai will be there too, but since the accident, we have been out of sync. I haven't been talking to her. I haven't been trying. She feels it too and she's pushing me away. I don't think she means to and I know she doesn't want to. But that's all Lorelai knows how to do when she is experiencing such agonizing pain. I wish I could take it away, take all of Rory and Lorelai's pain away so that they could be happy and well. I would take it all for them because I love them that much. Even if I had to live the rest of my life completely weighed down and drowning in pain, I would do it if it meant they could be okay.

I'm hurting Lorelai and it absolutely disgusts me. I don't want to do it anymore than Lorelai wants to push me away. I do it in subtle ways. I catch myself not talking to Lorelai when I should. I catch myself letting her brush me away. I catch myself walking on egg shells so I don't upset her more. I catch myself letting her deflect my hugs and kisses. I should just hold her tight and not let her get away. I should demand that we talk and not let her go until she's cried it all away into my shoulder. I should love her and make love to her so she knows that I still care. I have to make her see that I still love her. I have to start fighting for her again. I can't let her wonder if I still care about her through all of this. Sure, it's affecting me. It's affecting me a lot. I always knew I loved Rory, maybe more than I loved my own daughter at first. In a way, Rory has always been a daughter to me. But I don't think I realized just how deeply I loved her. When I think about how deep my love is and how horribly I'm hurting and mourning for her, I have to remind myself that Lorelai loves Rory a hundred times as much as I do and her pain and grief is a hundred times what mine is. I have to remind myself that I need to be the strong one. I need to suck it up and put some of my pain aside so I can let Lorelai back into my heart.

I need Rory to be in my life. But as much as I need her, I need Lorelai more. I miss her. I miss the way her hair smells. I miss the way her lips feel soft and sweet on mine. I miss her laugh and her smile. I miss the way her eyes were always so full of life and love. I miss how they sparkled all the time. They're hollow now and dull. They aren't even blue anymore, more gray, like clouds during a thunderstorm. I miss the way her head feels on my shoulder and her hands in mine. I miss her soft curves melting into my body. I miss her skin, its silkiness and its smell, mixing with her perfume. I miss everything about her. The woman who stands in front of me, sleeps beside me in our bed is only the shell of the woman that Lorelai is. Or was. I'm not sure if she will ever recover from this, but I've got to try. Damnit I've got to try to get her back.

* * *

I never imagined my death to be this way. I never thought I would die from a car accident. I always thought that I would come under siege over seas, working as a reporter. I thought I would go out with a bang, not shrivel up and disappear. I never thought I would just stop being. You know?

That thought was what made me fight harder than I have ever fought for anything in my entire life.

When my mom came into my room, just weeks before she was supposed to be delivering her babies, she sat down and just weeped. Usually there was an epilogue. Usually she spoke first and cried later. This time she just cried. But this time she weeped suffocating sobs from the very depths of her soul. She clung to my hand so tightly that I'm sure my knuckles turned white. I could hear her and it stirred something inside of me. Suddenly, I felt tingling in my arms and legs. I hadn't been able to feel that previous to this moment. I still couldn't move, but my mom's heart wrenching sobs stirred my heart as well. I knew she need to know that I was okay and that I had heard everything she said, and everything she hadn't. I squeezed her hand with all my might and as her shuddering cries quieted, I knew she looked at my face. That's when I heard her gasp and I realized that tears slid down my cheeks, unhindered by my closed eyes. She brushed the tears away and spoke to me beseechingly. She told me to squeeze her hand three times if I could hear and understand her, to squeeze if I was awake on the inside.

I squeezed that precious hand of hers three strong times. An slightly familiar sound escaped her mouth then. It wasn't a cry, or words. It was a laugh. My mother laughed and it made me so happy to hear that my mouth quirked in one corner. She laughed again and it slowly spread into a faint smile. She released my hand and quickly dialed first Luke and then my father.

I still couldn't open my eyes or make any grand movements with my body. But my mother knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was awake and that I could hear her.

* * *

Fin!


	7. Us Again

Author's Note: Happy January ninth. I'm giving you two chapters in one shoot. I just had my wisdom teeth taken out and I'm pretty hyped up on a cocktail of pain meds. I'm fully lucid, so please don't think I would ever write something in a drug induced stupor and push it on you as a legitimate chapter.

I have to say that I didn't mean to imply that my story was over when I wrote "fin!" at the end of the last chapter. I simply wrote it because it was a very heavy chapter and I needed to kind of wipe my hands of it. So I'm sorry for the confusion. I also have to say that I think I've spoiled my readers a bit by updating so many chapters so close together. I'm still on break from classes and I don't start back for another week. I will try to publish as many chapters as I can before that point because once spring classes start, I won't have as much time or energy to be popping them out as often as I have.

So, this is another point of view chapter. I will let you know that it starts off with Lorelai and switches back and forth to Luke.

**Disclaimer: ** I've borrowed some words...or I guess the ideas that the words invoke from a very nice man named Matt Nathanson. He sings the sweetest little song called "Come on Get Higher." I've been looking for a way to incorporate some of the lyrics from the song into a chapter or a new piece. Luke needed words and this song so perfectly describes how he was feeling. So I made the shout out, thank you Mr. Nathanson.

I think that's all the business for now, so happy reading and reviewing!

**Us Again**

* * *

At first, it was hard to know where to start. I knew that I had to fix his heart first before I could win it back. It wasn't a game of falling back in love because Luke and I hadn't fallen out of love. We still loved each other very much and neither of us was sure how to deal with the other in such a weird time.

I formulated a plan and I knew I had to be strong and make sure that Luke knew how much I loved him and how hard I was trying.

After an especially long and hard day, Luke came home late from the diner. He walked through the door with his shoulders slumped and his head down.

"Hey." I greeted cautiously. We hadn't really spoken to each other in weeks. His head flew up and his tired eyes met mine. For a second, his eyes lit and a smile formed at the corner of his mouth. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"How was your day?" I asked, trying to edge into comfortable small talk.

"Long." He replied tersely.

Luke was nothing, if not the king of one worded answers.

"I'll bet it was. Made lots of burgers and served lots of coffee?" I wasn't trying to mock him or upest him, but for some reason Luke took offense and snapped at me.

"Lorelai, I'm too damn tired to do this song and dance. I'm going upstairs to take a shower and then I'm going to bed." His words were dismissive and I knew that if I continued with the conversation, I was stepping into dangerous territory. But my love for him and my desire for us to be in each other's arms again surpassed the seed of doubt his hasty words had planted in my mind.

"Luke, I'm not trying to aggravate you. I just, we…" I trailed off, realizing I had lost his attention.

He was quickly moving toward the stairs and before I could object, he was stomping up them one by one.

* * *

I came home late after a really long and crappy day. Cesar had called in sick and out of my five waiters, only Lane showed. It had been a busy day and the usual lulls throughout the day hadn't been very quiet. For the fifth day in a row, Lorelai hadn't come in for food or coffee. I knew she was trying as hard to be careful around me as I tried around her. I was still forming a plan for how to win her heart back.

I was sure that she still loved me because even through our drifting apart, my love for her hadn't lessened. If anything it only deepened. I guess it was like that stupid old saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder." I hated buying into cliché crap like that, but it was so true. Even though we were around each other daily, we were completely absent from one another.

I walked through the door, feeling beaten down and exhausted. She was standing in the small foyer of our house, leaning against the wall. She had a guarded look on her face and I thought another fight was coming.

"Hey." She greeted me. Her voice sounded unsure.

My head flew up and my eyes met hers. A look of hope lit her eyes. It still unnerved me that her eyes had changed color. I wondered how common it was for light eyes to change color in a time of great stress and pain. I almost started to smile as her eyes began to change from their now stormy grey, back into the fathomless sapphire that they used to be.

My smile wavered because I honestly didn't know how to smile anymore. And I was dead tired. I thought she may have had something up her sleep and I was way too exhausted to play along.

"How was your day?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Long." I replied shortly.

I knew I was being unfair by deciding not to give back to her but I had no energy and my already thing patience was about to snap.

"I'll bet it was. Made lots of burgers and served lots of coffee?" A grin creased her face and I thought she was trying to bait me. My patience snapped and I very quickly grew agitated.

"Lorelai, I'm too damn tired to do this song and dance. I'm going upstairs to take a shower and then I'm going to bed." My words made me wince as they came out of my mouth. I didn't sound like myself. I was being ugly to her and she didn't deserve it. She was making an effort and that was more than I could say for myself.

"Luke, I'm not trying to aggravate you. I just, we…" she trailed off, as I broke eye contact and turned for the stairs. I walked deliberately to them, praying she would speak again. When I caught her confused and hurt gaze out of the corner of my eye, I quickened my pace and clomped up the stairs.

Later that night, I still lay awake in bed when she finally entered our bedroom. I heard her sniffle softly and could have kicked myself. I knew she had been crying and I knew that it was my fault. She moved through her nightly routine slowly and quietly. I let her think I was sleeping as she slipped into bed. She snuggled up to me and kissed my shoulder blade through my shirt.

"I still love you Luke." She whispered and turned away with a small grunt. Her belly was getting pretty big and I knew the weight of it was starting to get wearisome. She settled a long body pillow between her knees and up under her belly. She let out a long sigh and I heard her breath hitch. She wept softly and I knew I couldn't just listen to her cry herself to sleep.

I made a show of flipping over so that I was facing her. I knew she would give in and turn to look at me. When she did, she whispered my name softly and touched my arm. I am a light sleeper and knowing that it would fool her, I pretended to be roused from sleep. I opened my eyes in what I hoped looked sleepily and blinked several times.

"Lorelai?" I asked, as though I didn't know she was there. She scrambled to wipe the tears from her face and plastered a very fake smile to her face. In that moment I realized how used to those fake smiles I had gotten. And that I never questioned them to be anything but genuine. Another piece of my heart broke and I couldn't help myself and I reached out and touched her cheek, where I had just seen tears shining in the moonlight coming through our windows.

"Are you crying?" I asked, like the idiot I knew I was. She considered my question for a moment before deciding to tell the truth.

"Yeah, Luke, I am. Was. Am." She stuttered, finally settling on the present tense. I wasn't shocked that she had been crying, but I was pretty surprised that she admitted it to me. I sat up and scooted across the bed, wrapping my arms around her as I neared her body. She stiffened at first but then melted into my embrace.

* * *

He was asleep, but he woke up as I started to cry. I turned over tried quickly to wipe the tears from my face but I knew he had caught me. He reached out and touched my cheek and it took every fiber of my being not to lean into his warm hand. He asked if I had been crying and I finally decided to tell him the truth.

His face didn't look surprised but he sat up quickly as though he had just been shocked. He moved across the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't used to the contact anymore and I almost pulled away. But I quickly realized he was exactly where I wanted and needed him to be. I saw my opportunity and sprung when he began to question me again.

"Lorelai, why are you crying?" He asked, months of unshed affection deepening his voice.

"I was trying to make an effort tonight. I've really missed you Luke. You're my best friend and I've been pushing you away, not talking to you. Dealing with the whole Rory situation has been really hard on me. So hard. And I've been pushing you away instead of pulling you closer. This is hard on you too and I've been really selfish, letting you take care of me and not vice versa." He opened his mouth to interrupt but I cut him off.

"No, Luke, you _do_ need to be taken care of. Maybe not always, but definitely right now." His face softened and I knew that I was close to having him back.

"Luke I can't tell you how much it's hurting me not to be with you, talking to you, loving you, hugging and kissing, making love. Everything. It's killing me and I am so sorry. It has to be upsetting you too." At this point he sat back and just watched my face.

"I'm sorry for not being considerate of how you're feeling. I'm sorry I've been so self absorbed. I'm sorry that I've let problems and worries get in the way of my love for you. I brush you off, and don't let you hold me when I cry. I turn away from your kisses and shrug out of your hugs. I've been slowly whittling off pieces of your heart. I'm breaking your heart more than it has ever been broken." Luke's eyes snapped from my mouth to my eyes at the last words I had spoken. I winced, knowing that those were the ones that rang truest in his ears.

"Luke, I'm your wife. I'm supposed to be the love of your life, your light, your supporter. But instead, I'm breaking you down. Luke I haven't done it purposefully, really I haven't. I can't live without you, and these weeks and months have been testament to that. I'm miserable without you. I may live in the same house as you and sleep next you every night, but I haven't been here. I haven't been present. Luke I need someone to talk to and to cry to, a shoulder to lean on. This time is crazy and until now, I never thought that maybe you needed a person too." My eyes burned as I tried desperately to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to rain down.

I stopped speaking and Luke remained quiet for a few moments. My mind raced and I replayed the works I had said over and over in my head, hoping I had said everything I wanted and needed Luke to hear.

* * *

My ears burned at the words she was saying. I hadn't even spoken them to myself, but there she was, laying out the deepest corners of my heart in front of me. Not only were the words true about her behavior toward me, but they were insanely accurate about the way I had been treating her.

I could see more tears shimmering, daring to overflow her lower eyelids. She stopped talking and took in a suffering breath. I remained quiet, deciding what to say. Her words sounded so perfect in my head. Her apology had been breathtaking. I didn't want to disappoint her with anything that I said. I gathered my wits and hoped that my mouth would say the words that my mind so desperately wanted to say.

"Luke?" She had beaten me to the punch again, and I berated myself for not talking quickly enough. One tear broke the dam and then all of the water behind her eyes poured out over her cheeks. She thought I wasn't going to forgive her or give into the tantalizing curve of her neck, the heartfelt words that left her perfect, pouting lips.

"Lorelai, I love you." I instantly kicked myself for how trite it sounded. But she leaned forward and kissed me softly, a small hiccup escaping her mouth as she set her head on my shoulder and let out sob after shaking sob. I waited for her to calm and when she was quiet, I started my speech.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. I haven't been making an effort. I haven't been talking to you. I've been pushing you away too and it's eating me alive. I'm hurting too, yes. But I know that whatever I'm feeling, you're feeling a hundred fold. I wish I could take away the hurt and the grief. I wish I could make you forget. I got so nervous and jittery around you because I was so damn scared to say what I was feeling. I was trying to be the strong one, but I took it too far and became the silent one." Her breathing was heavy and even on my chest.

"Lorelai?" I asked, afraid she had fallen asleep.

"Hmm? I'm awake and listening." She reassured me. I nodded briefly and continued on.

"You are the very breath with in me. My heart beats only for you. I have no reason to live if it's not for you, with you, loving you, forever. I've been hurting you even more than you've hurt me. I should have been talking to you this whole time. I should have been hugging you and kissing you even when I thought you didn't want me to. I should have been holding you tight, and not letting you go. I let it get to where I'm sure you doubted my undying love for you. All I have wanted to do was love and comfort you. I should have made you talk to me and not let you go until you cried out all of your sorrow." I paused momentarily, taking in steadying breaths.

"I haven't been fighting for you. And I've let myself get so bitter and so wrapped up in my own hurting that I've pushed you out of my heart. I need step aside and let you come back in." Her head snapped back and she looked at me with a million questions in her eyes. I closed my eyes and tried not to make a face. I steadied myself again and headed for home plate.

* * *

The end of our long drawn out fight was tangible as he spoke from his heart. I could feel myself being sucked back into his gravity and I felt like everything was right again. Rory was still not fully conscious, but it would be okay if my husband, lover and best friend was by my side again.

He took another calming breath and continued.

"Lorelai I need you so much more than I ever thought it was possible to need another person. I miss you. I miss the way your hair smells. I miss the way your lips feel soft and sweet on mine. I miss your laugh and your smile. God, how I miss your smile. I miss the way your eyes are always so full of life and love. I miss how they sparkle. I miss the way your head feels on my shoulder and your soft hands in mine. I miss you melting into my body. I miss your skin, its silkiness and its smell, mixing with your perfume. I miss everything about you. I've let you stand in front of me and become someone else." My heart was melting as he finished.

"I don't know if Rory's going to wake up. I don't know if you will ever get over this whole thing. I don't know what's coming next. But Lorelai, I miss your voice. And I miss your skin and the silence as we just breathe after we've made love. I would do anything for you if it meant you never had to feel pain again. I miss your lips on mine and the way you swing your hips when you know I'm watching you walk away. When we weren't talking, I missed your words. Yes, Lorelai I missed your crazy, beautiful, perfect words. I miss the feeling of being pulled into you, into your heart. I miss the fire our love makes." At this point, tears were again running down my face and I was trying hard to hear him over the hammering of my heart in my ears.

"All I'm trying to say is can this be over? Can we be us again?" He sighed, drained from his words. I sighed softly and looked up to meet his waiting eyes. I leaned in and kissed him soft and slow at first. When his tongue timidly touched mine, my restraint broke and I threw myself at him. I gave over all of my frustrations and pain, my pent up love and affection. I gave him everything.

* * *

For the first time in a _long_ time, she gave me everything and I returned by giving everything back to her. I amazed myself at how many words I managed to string into coherent sentences that night. I am usually pretty reserved and few with my words. It's not that I don't like to talk or that I don't have anything to say, I can usually get it right with just a few. But when I'm with Lorelai, everything just comes out. It somehow comes out long and more expressive than I ever knew I could be.

That night, everything that had happened, or not happened, between us for so long disappeared as we melted into each other. We made up for lost time through our love making. Our hugs and tender kisses. When we softened into each other and I just held her. That night, we were so appreciative of the physical contact and the intimacy of the conversation we had.

Since that night, everything has been different. Even different from before Rory's accident. Lorelai and I have fallen in love all over again and everything is new, better and more rewarding. Lorelai and I are a new and improved us.

* * *

It was definitely a night for the books. Luke and I have never been closer physically or emotionally. In a rare occasion of eloquence, I managed to say exactly what my heart yearned for Luke to know. He too, over did himself in his verbose apologies and affections. If it hadn't been so perfect and exactly what we needed, you could argue that it was mushy and lovey-dovey. It was, actually. But it wasn't cliché by any means. It was just me and Luke, finally being us again.


	8. And Two Babies Makes Six

Author's Note: This is a really exciting chapter and I cannot wait to hear what you think!

This is your **very last chance** to participate in the "Name the Danes Twins" contest. Once they are named, I won't be changing the names, obviously. ;-)

Okay, what business do I have...? I think I covered everything in the last chapter, seeing as how I am posting them together.

So please enjoy and please review, I do appreciate them so much!

Oh, ps-there is a small section that may seem similar...it is. It's a section from a previous chapter that fit into the structure of this one. It has been revamped just a little to be topic appropriate.

**And Two Babies Makes Six**

* * *

"Okay! Today is July 22nd so that puts you roughly four and a half weeks from the big day! Now, you need to be aware that since you are carrying twins, and with the new stress of Rory's accident, you could go into labor any time between now and August 22nd." Dr. Nicks reported.

"So you need to make sure you have everything ready for the babies…I assume you've got baby gear, you had a shower, right?" Dr. Nicks looked up from Lorelai's chart.

"Lorelai?"

"Well, you see, Dr. Nicks, we had the shower planned for the middle of June, but then Rory got into her accident and I couldn't bring myself to have the actual shower. Most of the people we invited still sent gifts, but we are really lacking in baby gear. We still need tons of clothes, diapers, blankets, swings, high chairs…you name it, we need it." Lorelai shifted uncomfortably and Luke reached over to take her hand in his.

"I see. That is a very difficult situation. I may be reaching out bounds here, but is there any way that you could ask your parents for help? I've been your friend and doctor for a long time, Lorelai. I know you have a strained relationship with them, but I also know that you and Luke are not doing well financially due to new house mortgage, new car payments and then all of Rory's medical bills."

"Dr. Nicks, I appreciate your concern. We are just scraping by on bills and expenses. Rory's father is paying half of the medical bills. But we really do not feel comfortable asking Lorelai's parents for money. And I do agree that it is not your place to suggest such things to us." Luke said, taken aback at the doctor's suggestion.

"Luke, honey it's really okay. Dr. Nicks has been my doctor since my early twenties. She knows me better than most people. But she brings up a valid point." Lorelai's eyes shifted between Dr. Nicks and Luke. She noticed that Luke had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Maybe this conversation would be better suited for when we are alone and can discuss it more openly." Lorelai suggested, squirming on the exam table.

"Yes, you need to talk it over. You are already partially dilated, so there is no doubt that these babies are coming soon. At the very least, you need to have car seats and a few weeks worth of clothes. Lorelai, you said you're going to be breastfeeding, am I correct?" Dr. Nicks asked, again turning to face Lorelai.

"Uh, yeah. Luke and I decided it will be beneficial to the babies and a whole heck of a lot cheaper than formula."

"Good, that's good." Dr. Nicks looked between Luke and Lorelai. "So do you have a breast pump and bottles?"

"Yes, actually. My best friend Sookie bought them for me, saying it was her life saver with her kids."

"Okay then. We are all done here, you are free to go. Please call me if you go into labor before August 22nd. I am finished with all of my vacation and time off for the summer, so there is no reason you shouldn't be able to get a hold of me." Dr. Nicks smiled warmly and stood up. She gave Lorelai a tender hug and shook Luke's hand.

Lorelai dressed and she and Luke left the office in silence. Instead of going in the direction to get them home to Stars Hollow, Luke veered and headed to Lorelai's parents house. When he pulled up in front of the large home, Lorelai looked at Luke perplexed.

"We need a lot of stuff. You're parents weren't happy that we didn't let them help pay for the house. You've been restricting what they can buy for the babies and I think they would be more than willing to help get everything else that we need. In fact, I think they'd be thrilled." Lorelai nodded, knowing that Luke spoke the truth.

Lorelai rang the doorbell and a new maid answered the door. She had a very thick and hard to understand accent, but Lorelai gathered that she would fetch the Gilmores.

"Why hello Lorelai! Luke, my boy how are you?" Richard greeted jovially.

"Oh my, look at that belly of yours!" Emily joined in.

"Hi mom and dad." Lorelai greeted with a smile. Luke frowned fleetingly as he noticed that the smile failed to light Lorelai's eyes.

"Hello Emily, Richard." Luke addressed politely.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Emily leaned in smiling brightly.

"We-actually." Lorelai paused. "Could we go into the living room and sit?" Emily nodded. Lorelai wrung her hands nervously as they took their seats and Richard served beverages.

"There is never an easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna jump right in and say it. Rip the band aid off, so to speak." Emily eyed Lorelai warily and glanced at Richard.

"Luke and I refused your overly generous offer to help us pay for the house. I've limited your spending and lavishing on the babies, because you sometimes tend to get carried away." Lorelai took a shaky breath, trying to steel her nerves.

"We need money." Lorelai blurted finally.

Richard and Emily sat in silence and Lorelai couldn't decide if they were shocked or offended.

"It's for the babies. As you both know, we didn't go through with the baby shower because the thought of Rory not being there breaks my heart. Some of the people we invited had already purchased gifts and gave them to us anyway. But we still need a _lot_ of stuff and with the bills for the house and car, and half of Rory's medical bills…we are really strapped for cash. We have most of the bare essentials like car seats and a few blankets, outfits and onesies. But like I said, we don't have much." Luke's eyes shifted from an invisible spot on the carpet to Lorelai's jittery face, then to Emily and Richard respectively.

"Well of course we will help you. Why didn't you ask sooner?" Richard boomed.

"Lorelai, I know you are a proud person. You would be no daughter of mine and certainly not a Gilmore if you weren't. I know it took a lot for you to come here today and make this request." Lorelai braced herself for the hitch or strings that she knew were coming.

"I will take you shopping, today if you like, and we can pick out the remainder of the baby gear and necessities that you and Luke need to welcome the twins. I will set no limit and really spoil not only the babies but you and Luke as well." Emily's heart was breaking at her daughter's own broken heart.

"Emily, I think it would also be appropriate if we took over payments on Rory's medical bills." Lorelai's head snapped sharply to her father. She saw nothing but love and worry written across his weathered face.

"Oh dad, I don't know if—"

"No, I agree Richard. Lorelai, Luke; we insist on taking over Rory's medical expenses. It is the very least we can do. If Christopher will not allow us to take over his half, we are still more than glad to pay your half of the bills."

Tears bristled in Lorelai's storm cloud grey eyes. When they spilled, Luke was shocked to find that they were returning to their usual bright blue. Lorelai stood up and carefully walked around the coffee table.

"Thank you. So much." She said, her voice cracking with love and thanks. She threw her arms around her mother and squeezed her shoulders. Emily hugged her back and reached out to pull Richard into the hug. He wrapped his long, strong arms around his girls and held on tightly.

Luke looked on at the unusual display of affection and wished that he had a camera to capture the rare moment.

&&

That day, Emily took Luke and Lorelai shopping for the rest of the baby necessities. When they arrived home, Luke carried all of the bags and boxes into the house and up the stairs. Lorelai dictated which room to put them in and began unwrapping the new packages.

Later that night, both baby rooms stood ready and fully stocked. Lorelai let out a small sigh, knowing that even if Rory wasn't awake for the twins' birth, she now had everything she could ever possibly want or need to take care of the babies.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai went to the hospital to visit Rory. For the past few weeks, she and Luke had gone together and taken April with them. Lorelai rarely went alone anymore because she and Luke had made up, but the sheer sadness in her heart was almost too overwhelming. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to lose hope that Rory would ever wake up. Even after Rory had made such amazing progress with the tears and smiling, it wasn't enough to Lorelai. She wanted her daughter back, whole. She knew Rory was trapped in her own body and that her mind just had to be moving a million miles per minute as it usually did. It tore at her very core that she could not bring Rory out of that internal hell.

As she walked up to Rory's hospital room door, she noticed that it was open. This wouldn't have been unusual expect that Luke had insisted that the nurses keep it closed for Rory's protection. He went into a rant about hospital safety and staff integrity. He said it would be all too easy for some ill begotten staff person to harm Rory in her fragile condition. When he threw a chair across the hall in front of the nurse's station, the nurses quickly agreed to keep her door closed.

Lorelai took a deep breath and walked into Rory's room. Her knees nearly buckled and an earth shattering sound, something between a sob and gasp, escaped Lorelai's mouth. Rory was leaned up in her bed with her eyes wide open. She heard the sound her mother made and her eyes followed it to where Lorelai stood, glued to the white hospital tiles. A tiny smirk appeared on Rory's face and Lorelai immediately shot forward to the side of the bed.

Rory didn't move or speak, but her smirk spread into a wide open grin. Lorelai sat down on her usual chair and took Rory's hand in her own. It was then that she noticed that even though Rory's bed was inclined, so that she sat up, her head was trained to the pillow and her body did not budge.

"Honey? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand." Lorelai decided on finally, unsure of what to say.

Rory gripped Lorelai's hand firmly and nodded her head almost imperceptibly. Lorelai blinked rapidly, unsure if she had actually seen Rory's head move.

"Did you just…?" Lorelai faltered. Rory smiled and again nodded her head, this time with more strength.

"You're awake!" Lorelai shouted.

A little giggle tinkled in the air. Lorelai reared back, realizing that the laugh had not been her own.

"Oh my god. Rory, you're awake!" she lunged forward and grabbed onto Rory's body. She hugged her tightly as hot tears blazed a path down Lorelai's face and landed on Rory's shoulder, chest and arm. Lorelai pulled away and Rory's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh no, sweets. I'm happy. I am so happy! You're awake and your eyes are open." Lorelai clutched Rory's hand in both of hers.

"Can you talk?" She asked, cautiously. Rory shrugged her shoulders slightly. Rory darted her eyes to the small table that sat beside the hospital bed. Scattered on its surface was leftovers from breakfast, a floral arrangement sent by Emily and a notepad and pen. Lorelai followed Rory's eyes and pointed to the objects. She turned her eyes back to Rory and raised her eyebrows asking if that's what Rory had intended. She pointed until her finger landed on the notepad and pen. Rory nodded and Lorelai picked them up. She put the pad of paper under Rory's hand and helped her steady the pen.

Rory's hand was slow to start, but began to write fairly quickly.

"Ben awke al dy. Wnt to yl at nrs. Can mak wrd, embrsing noiss. Nrs fnlly brot ppr nd pen. IDK if cn tlk, wt fr u." Lorelai read from the paper.

"You're lucky I can decipher just about anything. So you have been awake? Why didn't they call? Wait, it's not even noon. Have you been awake since last night?"

Rory simply shrugged and wrote "ben lts of hrs. Two nrs chngs." Lorelai nodded.

"They should have called me!"

"Md thm prms to wt." Lorelai read from the paper.

"Huh?" Rory re-wrote her statement with more letters.

"Oh, you made them wait. For me to get here?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded.

"Okay, so you've been awake since at least the early morning. You told them not to call, so you could surprise me when I got here. You can make weird noises and that's how the nurses knew to bring you pen and paper." Lorelai said, making sure she had everything correct.

Rory smiled and nodded.

"So you haven't tried talking?" Rory shook her head.

"You can try now, you know, if you want to. It's only been…let's see, it's July now…you've been in a coma since the end of May…it's been almost three months. But you are the best talker I know aside from myself. If anyone could go three months without talking but remember how to do it, it has to be you!" Lorelai concluded, hope and anticipation rising in her voice.

Rory gathered the minute amount of strength her body had and closed her eyes tight. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

Instead of a greeting, a squeak drifted out of Rory's mouth. She frowned and knitted her eyebrows in concentration. She took another breath and tried again.

"Mom." She said in a voice rough and scratchy.

Rory's eyes widened like saucers and Lorelai's hopeful face crumpled as she began to cry.

"Oh my god. Rory can talk again!" Lorelai said, lifting her face to the heavens. Rory poked her mother's arm and made a face.

"I know, baby steps. I won't get too excited, but Rory. You're awake and moving and saying words. This is more than I could ever hope for!" Again Rory's face fell into a frown.

"Oh my baby girl. I hope for so much more. I want you to be healed and whole. Your injuries from the accident have healed because you haven't been moving around and you've been getting round the clock medical care. Your muscles may be weak but I have made sure to come in and stretch them every day. And Luke and your dad have been doing it on their days. And they said that as soon as you're awake, they will put you in physical therapy to get the use of your arms, legs and neck back." Lorelai was gushing and she could feel the splintered pieces of her heart starting to heal.

Rory lowered her eyebrows and looked at Lorelai conspiratorially.

"What?" Lorelai whispered, grinning and giggling like a school girl.

Rory shaped her fingers in a "one, two, three" pattern and looked up to be sure Lorelai was watching. When her mother nodded encouragingly, Rory lifted her arm, just barely off the bed. Lorelai gasped and clapped. Rory lifted her other arm. Rory schooled her features and Lorelai's face sobered comically. Rory stared down at her legs and willed them with all her might to move.

Her heels lifted off the bed and she dropped them back down and wiggled her toes. She dropped her body back onto the bed, exhausted from the effort, but Lorelai was ecstatic and relieved that Rory still had the use of her limbs. She hugged Rory tightly and kissed her cheek. She promised Rory that she would be back in a few hours with gifts and more people and that she needed to practice speaking so that she could wow the crowds. She also warned her not to practice her arm and leg tricks so she wouldn't get too tired.

Later that evening, after Luke, April, Christopher and the elder Gilmores had visited the now conscious Rory; they all left the hospital with renewed hope and promised Rory that they would visit as much as they possibly could.

Each person fell asleep with a smile playing over their lips and their broken hearts beginning to mend themselves. Lorelai's heart was especially full. Her daughter was back and it was only a matter of time before everything returned to normal.

* * *

The rest of July passed with Rory growing stronger every day. She was breathing on her own and was able to sit and stand without assistance. She was soon talking and laughing and the shell of a girl that she had been for so long was filled up to the brim with Rory's love and happiness. Her heart was bigger than ever and it had a new tenderness and warmth. She was quickly walking around and taking strolls around the hospital. Nurses and doctors were astonished at her rapid progress. No one had ever made such a quick recovery and it was all thanks to the unending love and support of her family.

Although she was recovering quickly, Rory's doctors decided to keep her in the hospital another full month, until September first. They wanted to be sure she was strong enough to live outside of the hospital without the watchful and professional eyes of the hospital staff.

* * *

Lorelai woke with a start, Luke's hand on her belly. It was just after two in the morning. Her heart drummed heavily in her chest and the muscles in her stomach contracted causing her to yelp in discomfort. She lifted her head and blinked her eyes quickly, trying to slow her heart. She removed Luke's arm and pushed her aching body into a sitting position. She slowed her breathing and relaxed her muscles.

"Luke!" Lorelai whispered loudly a few moments later, when to her dismay her heart still pounded and her stomach still contracted.

Luke stirred slightly and slowly opened one sleepy eye. His gaze slowly raked up Lorelai's body to her face. Upon seeing the frightened look she gave back to him, Luke shot both eyes open and leaped to sit up.

"What is it? What's wrong, are you okay?" Luke asked, all at once. Lorelai smoothed a hand over his shoulder in an effort to calm him. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay." Lorelai began. Luke was having none of it and looked at her skeptically.

"Really, it's okay. I think I may be in labor."

"What!" he shouted. Tears glistened in her eyes as her heart still hammered and her contractions gained strength.

Luke immediately jumped out of bed and pulled on the clothes he had worn the day before. Lorelai remained sitting on the bed, breathing rhythmically and rubbing her hands over her belly in soothing circles.

Luke raced around their bedroom gathering clothes and shoes and their hospital bag. He walked over the bed and gingerly helped Lorelai strip her pajamas and put on clean and comfortable clothes.

"This is really happening!" Luke grinned widely. Lorelai nodded and a pained smile crossed her face.

"Oh, right! Let's go!" Luke ordered as he set off toward the door, forgetting to help Lorelai.

Lorelai didn't notice but let out a loud wail when an especially hard contraction took hold of her. Luke spun on his heel and hauled back into the room.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Lorelai." He flung the overnight bag over his shoulder and sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, counted to three and pulled her to standing.

"You okay?" he asked, steadily growing more nervous with each of Lorelai's moans.

He walked her quickly and carefully out to the car. When she paused on the threshold of the passenger door, Luke looked at her questioningly.

"Get a towel, in case my water breaks. And for pete's sake, go wake April. She can't miss this." Lorelai barked.

Luke disappeared in the house for a few minutes. Lorelai steadied herself on the frame of the car door as another contraction stabbed through her, weakening her knees.

Luke reemerged, April and a towel in tow. He sprinted across the lawn as April locked the door. Luke spread the towel across the seat in the SUV and helped Lorelai get in. April jumped into the middle seat in the back of the car, squeezing between the two infant car seats.

In a matter of seconds, Luke had the air conditioning cranked and was speeding out of Stars Hollow, Hartford Memorial Hospital bound.

On the way, April phoned Sookie and Jackson, Liz and TJ, Lane, Christopher and the Gilmores while Luke comforted Lorelai and coached her breathing. He was absolutely panicked at seeing how much pain Lorelai was in and breathe deeply himself as he spoke soft words to Lorelai. April was fascinated and her face was fixed on Lorelai.

When they arrived at the hospital, Luke admitted Lorelai into the emergency room and she was quickly carted up to the maternity floor. April went to Rory's hospital room and woke her up, telling her of the news. After bargaining with the nurses on staff, April and Rory hurried down to the elevator and on to the labor and delivery unit of the maternity floor.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai smiled between contractions, glad that April and Rory had found them.

"Hey mom!" Rory replied, beaming.

"I'm so glad…" Lorelai was interrupted by a strong contraction and counted to ten, releasing her breath slowly.

"I'm so glad you're here." She finished quickly.

As Lorelai was fitted with an IV, strapped into monitors and pushed into a private birthing room, Sookie, Lane, Liz and TJ, Christopher and Richard and Emily arrived at the hospital, almost all at once. They filled the waiting room and were joined by April and Rory a few minutes later.

Lorelai had wanted both girls to stay in the delivery room but the idea of blood and guts made both girls squeamish. Lorelai hoped that they would provide some much needed strength to the birthing team because Luke had become a little hysterical.

Alone in the birthing room, Lorelai leveled her gaze on her husband.

"Luke?" When he didn't respond, Lorelai raised her voice a notch.

"Luke, honey."

Luke's head snapped up and his nervous muttering ceased.

"Babe, it's going to be okay. I've done this before. We went to the birthing classes and learned the breathing and the pain management stuff. They will most likely give me an epidural since we're having twins, if they don't do a cesarean. Come here." Lorelai soothed, reaching out her arms.

Luke fell into them reluctantly and let Lorelai stroke his hair. When another contraction stiffened her body, Luke's arms wrapped around Lorelai and he took a turn rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"This really sucks, Lorelai." He commented, not realizing the words had left his mouth.

"Oh hon, you really have no idea! You're not the one who has to push a baby the size of a soccer ball out of a hole--" Lorelai was interrupted when Dr. Nicks walked into the room.

"So, let's have some babies! I already saw you're entire cheering section out in the waiting room and it absolutely thrills me that Rory is among them!" Dr. Nicks said, throwing her hands excitedly into the air.

&&

Although Lorelai was carrying twins, Dr. Nicks did not think it necessary to perform a cesarean operation on Lorelai to remove the babies. Incredibly, both twins were positioned head down and could be delivered vaginally. With Dr. Nicks' approval, Luke and Lorelai had decided together than no epidural would be done and that Lorelai would deliver only with medication that could be delivered through her IV.

Luke was the very essence of a perfect birthing coach. He rubbed Lorelai's cramping back and spoke loving and encouraging words into her ear. He let her crush his hand in hers with each contraction and took her yelling and anger in stride. When it was finally time for Lorelai to push, he got up on the bed and straddled her from behind. With each push, Lorelai drove into Luke's chest, bearing down hard to deliver each baby.

After fifteen hours of labor and two and half of pushing, Dr, Nicks finally pulled out the first twin.

"It's a boy!" She laughed joyfully as she handed him off to the awaiting nursing team. They cleaned him off and cleared his airways. They weighed and measured him and performed tests on him.

"He's perfect in every way. Baby boy Danes born August 4, 2008 at 4:17pm. Five pounds, eight ounces, 21 inches long." One nurse announced.

Between pushing, Lorelai looked up at Luke, glowing.

"That's our boy, Luke!" She awed. Large, glistening tears puddled at the rims of Lorelai's eyes and plummeted down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut and bore down again to deliver the second baby. A few minutes later, Dr. Nicks pulled the second baby from Lorelai's body.

"It's a girl!" She announced and handed her to the team of nurses. As Dr. Nicks finished Lorelai's delivery and cleaned her up, the nurses cleaned the baby girl, weighed and measured, and ran the same tests on her as her brother.

"She's a perfect baby girl born August 4, 2008 at 4:25pm, weighing in just under her brother at five pounds, three ounces, 21 inches long as well. You've got a couple of tall skinny babies!"

The boy had been handed to Luke and the nurse holding the baby girl gently laid her in Lorelai's arms.

"Oh, look. Our girl, Luke." Lorelai whispered again, in wonder. She looked up at Luke who now stood holding the baby boy.

"Our babies are finally here!" She gasped as the floodgates opened and buckets of tears fell from Lorelai's intense cobalt eyes.

She looked up from her new daughter's tiny face and gazed upon the love of her life holding her son. She had never seen a more beautiful sight in all of her life. Small unashamed tears cascaded down Luke's face as he looked into the face of his newborn son. He looked up and saw Lorelai's gaze on him and smiled lovingly.

"Wanna trade?" He said, chuckling. Lorelai nodded vigorously and waited patiently as a nurse helped them trade swaddled infants.

The couple sat wrapped up in their newborn twins, Lorelai attempting to breastfeed as Luke looked on. Family and friends waited anxiously in the waiting room.

"Guess we have to share them eventually, huh?" Lorelai mentioned remorsefully. Luke nodded and offered to retrieve guests.

"We can wait a bit longer, until they've had their first bath and I'm cleaned up and a little more, uh, decent." She giggled, causing both twins to release her breasts and move their heads toward her voice.

"Man, they sure know their mommy." Luke admired. Lorelai smiled and stroked the fine dark hair on her children's heads.

"Why don't you two finish eating and I will go announce your birth to our friends and family. I'll come back here and help your mommy get showered and dressed and then we will see you in a bit." Luke spoke, directing his commentary to the newborns.

"Luke, you have to go with them when they take the twins to clean them up." Lorelai's voice rose in pitch as panic set in. "I do not want them getting kidnapped or switched or any kind of funny business. I can get a nurse to help me clean up. Besides, I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to stand." Luke looked at Lorelai and bobbed his head.

"I hadn't thought of that. And you've got to be exhausted. I know I am."

"I am, but I don't want to sleep when these two little ones are trying to eat." She shifted her attention to the suckling babies.

"I'm sorry you're not getting much. The good stuff won't come in for another day or two." She apologized.

Two nurses knocked and walked in to gather the babies.

"Time for your baths!" The first called lightheartedly.

"Luke, eyes on the babies the whole time. Capiche?" She instructed. Luke nodded his head and kissed Lorelai softly on the lips.

Another nurse appeared as the first two carted the sleeping twins out of the room.

"Am I allowed to shower or anything yet?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"How are you feeling? How is your pain, from one to ten?" The nurse asked, adjusting the IV line in Lorelai's arm.

"Very tired. Very dirty and the pain isn't bad, maybe a four." Lorelai listed.

The nurse snickered faintly. "A shower can be arranged. You will need help. Would you like your husband here or do you mind if I help you?"

"He is with the babies. I've already flashed my goods to a roomful of nursed and doctors, so I'm not shy at this point. I really just want to get clean!" Lorelai mused.

The nurse nodded succinctly and began to help Lorelai out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Luke looked through the nursery windows as his babies were sponge bathed, diapered and swaddled. His hands itched to get a hold of his children and wrap them up in his arms. The guests that had come to the hospital for the birth gathered around the windows to watch as well. Polite chatter spread from person to person as they ooh-ed and ah-ed over the new babies.

"Do they have names yet, sweetie?" Sookie asked for the entire group.

"Oh yeah, of course they do." Luke paused thoughtfully. "We don't want to reveal them just yet. Why doesn't everyone go home and get some sleep and come back tomorrow; everyone has been here all day. Then Lorelai and I can both properly introduce you to our little bundles of joy."

Hugs and congratulations were given and people returned to their cars to go home. April and Rory sat in chairs along the hallway.

"Wow, we're big sisters." Rory said, trying to take in the events of the day.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" April returned, giddily.

"Hey girls." Luke said, interrupting their quiet conversation.

"Why don't I help Rory get back to her room and I can catch Sookie and ask her to take you home for some sleep, April." Rory and April both shook their heads vehemently.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will never get back out here if you make me leave now." April protested.

"She could come and stay with me in my room. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time she or anyone else stayed in my room over night." Rory added.

Luke thought for a moment and rubbed his face.

"Alright. But please, you two need sleep. April, ask a nurse to make up the extra bed in Rory's room and don't be a bother to Rory. She still has a few more weeks in here and we want her to be strong when she leaves." Rory rolled her eyes at her step-dad's protectiveness, but her heart was touched.

"Off you two go. And behave!" Luke prompted as he shooed his daughters from the maternal baby unit.

He walked back over to the nursery window and stared at his new infants.

"Welcome to the world guys." He whispered softly and then turned around to locate Lorelai.


	9. A Perfect Family Moment

Author's Note: The babies are named! This is a pretty short chapter, and I apologize for that. However, the next Chapter will be coming very soon, probably by tonight or early tomorrow morning at the latest. This chapter is kind of a transition between life before the babies and life after them.

There may only be one or two more chapters after this for a bit and then when I pick back up, there will have been a time jump of about three years. There is only so much I want to say about the twins' infancy and the adjusting that their family has to make to accommodate them.

So please enjoy this short little ditty for now and have a great weekend!

Review at the end!

**A Perfect Family Moment**

* * *

Lorelai was sleeping peacefully when Luke found the post partum room she had been transferred to. Her head was tilted to the side, her hair a halo of spiraling curls. One arm was thrown over her head, resting in her hair. He smiled affectionately as he planted a soft kiss to her temple. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes; a serene smiled moving across her face.

"Hey you." Luke's smile widened as he sat on the edge of the bed and took Lorelai in arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"How are the babies?"

They spoke at the same time. Lorelai giggled and Luke let out a gravelly chuckle.

"You go first." They said together again. Lorelai squinted her eyes and dropped her head, another snicker escaping her lips. Luke laughed from his belly.

"Okay, you go first." He said.

"I asked how the babies are doing." Luke looked at Lorelai and saw the sheer love and devotion in her eyes.

"My god you are beautiful." He said, not answering her question.

"Thank you, babe." A blush warmed Lorelai's cheeks.

"Sweetie, how are the babies?" She asked again, willing Luke to concentrate.

"Oh. They're great. Sleeping and clean." Luke said, pride and wonderment filling his heart.

"Oh good. When can we see them?"

"The ladies in the nursery said that as soon as you woke up and have eaten that they will bring them over." Luke rubbed Lorelai's arm as he sidled closer to her, pulling his whole body onto the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked again.

"I'm pretty tired, but exhilarated. You know?" Lorelai's cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"I know exactly what you mean." Luke replied, nuzzling into Lorelai's wild, soft curls.

"I love you." Lorelai said, closing her eyes and melting into Luke's body.

"And I love you." A soft smile slowly playing across his lips as the words fell into the still air. They fell asleep, snuggled into each other's embrace.

&&

Sookie, Rory and April crept into the room, where Lorelai and Luke still slept soundly.

"Oh look!" Sookie whispered loudly. "They're asleep. Aren't they so sweet!" Rory and April nodded, wide grins spreading across their faces.

"Where are the babies?" April asked, looking around the room.

"I bet they are still in the nursery." Rory replied, easing farther into the room.

Lorelai stirred, smelling the food that Sookie had snuck into the hospital.

"Hi girls, hi Sook!" She said affectionately. The three women walked to the side of the bed and took turns hugging Lorelai.

Luke remained asleep, unaware of the visitors.

"Do I smell the magic risotto?" Lorelai asked, eying the bag in Sookie's hand.

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed, shoving the bag into Lorelai's outstretched arms.

"I'm starved. I haven't eaten since yesterday." Lorelai opened the bag and looked at its contents.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked, looking up.

"It's the morning sweetie. You and Luke must have slept all night." Lorelai's eyes widened as she realized she hadn't fed the twins since they had been brought into the room by a nurse at midnight.

"The babies haven't eaten in hours. I bet they're starving!" Lorelai shifted in the bed, as though she was going to get up and hunt down the babies.

"Whoa there. Sit tight and Rory and I will go ask the nurses to bring them." April said, standing and pulling Rory up with her.

"Oh yes, please! Then you can meet your new brother and sister for the first time!" Lorelai squealed, clapping her hands and waking Luke.

He sat up slowly, a shy smile tweaking his mouth.

"Sookie brought food. We don't have to eat the hospital crap!" Lorelai said, offering the bag to Luke. He cleared his throat and took the bag, digging around to find a fork. He handed it to Lorelai, who picked at the risotto with her fingers. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders, taking the fork.

A few moments later, April and Rory reentered the room with a nurse and the twins following closely behind. The twins were nestled into one basinet, cheek to cheek. Lorelai looked up, her eyes lighting. She grinned and rubbed Luke's thigh, making his head snap from the food to the babies.

The nurse handed the baby boy to Lorelai who transferred him to Luke. Then the nurse handed the girl to Lorelai who sat back in the bed and adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms. She lifted a finger and waggled it to April and Rory, signifying that they should huddle around the bed.

"April, Rory, meet your new baby sister! This is Katherine Emily Danes." Rory's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"You named her after grandma?" Lorelai nodded, her eyes glued to Katherine's tiny face, her finger gliding over her shiny black hair.

"Don't tell her yet. It's a surprise." Rory nodded.

"And this handsome little guy is your new brother, Daniel Lucas Danes." Lorelai said, her gaze shifting to the boy's face, and then to Luke's.

"After dad!" April shrieked. Again Lorelai nodded, reaching out to touch the baby's hair.

"Those are great names!" Sookie exclaimed, reminding the family of her presence.

"We think so." Luke looked up.

"Katie and Danny; our new babies." Lorelai said dreamily.

"Oh! Good nicknames!" Rory said, reaching out to touch Katie's cheek.

"Can I hold one of them?" April ventured.

"Of course!" Lorelai said, pointing to one of the chairs next to the bed. Luke stood and walked carefully to where April sat and placed Danny in her arms. Lorelai patted the bed and Rory sat down. Lorelai leaned forward, handing Katie to Rory.

Rory shifted slightly and cradled her arms, so that Katie's head and neck were supported.

"Make sure to hold his head, April." Luke said, gently adjusting April's arms.

"Luke, get between Rory and April and I'll take a picture. Your first picture as a whole family!" Luke moved between the chair and the bed and spread his arms around his two elder daughters' shoulders. They all looked up and smiled as Sookie snapped a picture. She held the digital camera out and looked at the screen, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She said tenderly and moved to hand the camera to first Luke, then Lorelai.

"It's our family, Luke. The first picture of our new family." Lorelai looked up and Luke reached around Rory and kissed Lorelai softly on the cheek.

"These little ones need to eat!" Lorelai said, noticing Katie rooting around Rory's chest, trying to find her breast.

"Oh, here." Rory said, handing Katie to Lorelai, slightly flustered.

"All boobies are the same to them right now." Lorelai giggled, seeing Rory's cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"Do you want us to leave?" April asked, handing Danny back to Luke.

"You can if you want to, but I'm not uncomfortable feeding them with you here." Lorelai replied, situating Danny at one breast and Katie at the other. Rory scampered off the bed as Lorelai opened the flaps on her breastfeeding pajamas.

"If you want to leave or if you feel weird being here while they eat, feel free. It won't hurt my feelings. Luke is even a little squeamish about this." Lorelai said, waving a hand toward her slightly exposed breasts.

"Maybe we will go down to the gift shop." April suggested, inching toward the door.

"Sure, go ahead." Luke said, reaching for his wallet and handing the girls some money that they took as they fled out of the room.

"Can I hold them when they're done?" Sookie asked.

"Of course sweetie!" Lorelai responded.

Katie and Danny sucked eagerly at Lorelai's bosom, trying to drink the milk that came slowly. Thirty minutes later, both twins were awake, their bellies full.

"Wow, look at their eyes!" Sookie commented as Luke placed Katie in her arms.

"Katie's are exactly like Luke's. That deep indigo blue." She looked toward Danny who was laying between Lorelai's legs on the bed.

"And his are the same cerulean as Lorelai's. That's really amazing, don't you think?" Sookie giggled and continued to point out tiny features, matching them to Luke or Lorelai.

Luke's cell phone rang, interrupting Sookie's observations. Luke excused himself and stepped out of the room. He returned a few minutes later.

"That was your parents, Lorelai. They are on their way to meet the babies." Luke said, gesturing to the twins.

"Since they've eaten and it's been a while, why don't we change their diapers and put their cute outfits on. They are having their pictures done today as well."

"Ooh! Can I help, Lorelai?" Sookie said standing and laying Katie on the bed next to Danny. Luke rummaged through their belongings and found the small bag that held the twins' new clothes.

Lorelai and Sookie cooed at the babies as they changed diapers and put tiny, clean onesies and pants on Danny and Katie; blue and pink, respectively. Luke also retrieved new blankets and Lorelai removed the hospital blankets and swaddled the infants tightly in their new covers.

&&

A soft knock sounded on the hospital door, disrupting the quiet conversation that wafted between the three adults in the room.

The door slowly swung open and Richard and Emily walked in, peeking around the edge of the door. Lorelai smiled broadly and swept her arm toward herself, inviting them in.

"They are so tiny." Richard observed quietly.

"And beautiful. They're perfect Lorelai." Emily said. "And Luke." acknowledging both parents.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Luke said, motioning toward the twins sleeping on the bed.

"Oh yes please." Emily said, trying to keep her composure. When Luke reached for Danny, Lorelai shook her head and pointed to Katie. Once Emily was seated in a chair, Luke rounded the bed and nestled the small baby in her arms.

"Mom, meet Katherine Emily Danes." Lorelai announced. Emily's head snapped up and instant tears glided down her face.

"You named her after me?" She asked, all of the breath leaving her lungs.

"Well, yeah." Lorelai said. "We wanted her to have a namesake who was strong and beautiful. We wanted her to have someone really important to look up to; a graceful, eloquent woman for Katie to grow up, carrying that special name."

Emily gazed at the tiny swaddled girl, sleeping in her arms, then glanced at Lorelai and saw the admiration that glittered in her eyes.

"Thank you Lorelai. This means so much to me, more than I can say."

"Luke, my boy. Would it be okay if I got my hands on that handsome devil there?" Richard said pointing to Danny. Luke nodded cheerfully and picked him up, handing him to Richard.

"Dad, this is Daniel Lucas Danes."

"What a strong name!" Richard boomed. Danny was startled by the loud noise and flinched causing Richard to look down at him. Danny's eyes were open and Richard's heart melted at his grandson's curious gaze.

"Well hello there little one." His voice softened and a warm smile crinkled his eyes.

Lorelai beamed at Luke who sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I think they're hooked!" Lorelai whispered surreptitiously.

Emily and Richard continued to fawn over the infants, trading them back and forth and playing the matching features to parents game. Soon, Rory and April returned and feeling like she was in the way of the intimate family gathering, Sookie excused herself.

Alone with her parents, daughters, husband and brand new infants, Lorelai felt overwhelmed with joy and love. Her heart was full and her smile was bright. For once, she felt that her friendship with good luck was as strong as she always wanted it to be. She didn't see bad luck looming about and knew that she wouldn't for a long time. Everything was as it should be and she couldn't have been more thrilled.

* * *

Let me stop you right there, before you all think that the other shoe is about to drop again...it's not. The world is right with the Gilmore-Danes clan and no bad things are hanging in the distance. I promise. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I promise to upload the next very soon. =)


	10. Presidents and Pudding

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I know I promised to have this chapter published by Sunday morning at the latest. All I have to say for myself is that I was very sick and slept most of the day Sunday.

So here's the new chapter. I felt like I was neglecting Rory just a little bit and felt I needed to further her character development and storyline.

As always, let me know what you think!

* * *

A few nights later, after spending hours with her grandparents, parents and siblings, Rory snuck past the watchful nurses in the nurse's station just outside of her room. She tip toed through her partially open door and fell onto her bed with a grateful sigh. She was happy that she was awake and doing well, but she found that she grew tired more easily. As she slid between the crisp hospital grade sheets, she began to think about her life.

_This isn't how I imagined it would be._ She thought bitterly. _I wasn't supposed to be spending all of my time in a hospital, taking orders from nurses and bossy physical therapists. I was supposed to be a riotously successful journalist. And hopefully in a relationship with a man, not a boy like most of the guys I've dated. _She cringed thinking about her past failed relationships, her mind lingering over Logan Huntzberger.

_He was good to me. He really loved me and wanted to spend his life with me. I just couldn't see myself marrying him. He's everything my grandparents ever could have wanted for me. Or for my mother. _She added sardonically. _But I don't want someone who just has money. I want someone who will love me and take care of me, like Luke. I want to be crazy about him, not just fond of him. I was fond of Logan, but I wasn't head over heels in love._ She thought sadly.

She continued to think about Logan, her past relationships and her future as she fell asleep, tightly clutching the scratchy white sheets to her chest.

&&

Rory woke early the next morning, exhausted. She had not slept well and dreams of her accident played on repeat in her head. She groaned loudly and threw back the blankets just as the morning nurse walked in the room.

"Well aren't you up early today?" the nurse noted politely.

"Yeah well, I'm getting restless and pretty sick of being here. I feel fine and I'm ready to get the hell out of here already." Rory replied sharply. The nurse stepped back quickly, wincing at the sting in Rory's comment.

"Oh-I didn't mean-I'm sorry…" Rory tried helplessly to reform her harsh words. The nurse blinked rapidly, her eyes wide and startled.

"I'm sorry. I'm grouchy, and it's not your fault." The nurse nodded and moved forward to help Rory out of the bed.

"When do you think I'll finally get to go home?" Rory asked her voice soft and tentative.

"You mean they haven't told you?" The nurse replied, clearly surprised.

"Told her what?" Luke demanded as he stepped into the room. A smile danced across Rory's face as her step-dad moved further into the room.

"They are releasing you in two weeks, instead of the four more until September 1st." The nurse relayed the information. Luke's eyebrows shot up and Rory's jaw dropped.

"They're letting me leave early? Why?" Rory asked closing her mouth.

"Your doctors think you are progressing nicely and that you should be strong enough to get back to your life. Or a modified version of it, at least." The nurse revised.

Rory's grin lit her face and both Luke and the nurse noted the change in her body language. She held her shoulders back and her head a little higher. The smirk on her face made it all the way to her eyes, making them sparkle and gleam.

The nurse checked Rory's vital signs while Luke chatted with his step-daughter. When the nurse finally left, Luke let out a long breath.

"Thought the woman would never leave." He exclaimed, wildly waving his arms. Rory giggled and nodded her head.

"To what do I owe the unexpected visit?" Rory asked stifling another giggle as Luke's face bunched in mock offense.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite Rory?" He gasped. "Do you not want me to be here?" He continued.

"No, Luke. Of course I want you here. And of course I'm your favorite Rory…I'm the only Rory you know." She poked his arm, scooting off the bed to open the blinds that covered the windows.

"I was coming by to let you know that your mom and the babies are being discharged today." Rory looked up, questions filling her head.

"But they are premature. I thought they were going to be here for a few more weeks." Luke shook his head.

"No, their doctor said they weigh enough and are strong enough to go home. Plus, they didn't have any problems that many preemies have. They are healthy." Luke noticed the wave of sadness that ran through Rory's entire body.

"What's eating ya, kid?" Luke asked lightheartedly, trying to ease the heavy mood.

"They've only been born for a few days and already they're strong enough to go home. I've been here for months and they are still keeping me." Her head dropped between her shoulders and Luke heard her sniffle.

"Hey, none of that now." Luke reached out and cupped Rory's chin, tipping her head up.

Rory sniffled again and swiped the back of her hand across her face. In that moment, Rory felt a lifetime of devotion and love pass through Luke's eyes. Luke had always been so good to her. He had filled in the father role her whole life, whether he tried to or not.

"You're such a good dad, Luke." Rory said, changing the subject without meaning to.

"Not only to the twins and April, but to me too." Luke swallowed hard and Rory knew she was edging close to his heart, close to his emotional side.

"It's always been natural for you. Even when you were just our friend Luke, you have always been like a dad to me. Thank you for everything. And thank you for not giving up on me through all of this." She reached out and wrapped her arms around the man who had helped so much when her mother was raising her. He squeezed her thin frame and couldn't help but marvel at the woman his first little girl had become.

"You're gonna be out of here soon and back to your life. And your antics!" Luke encouraged with a wicked smile.

"You're right. I just need to hang in there a little while longer." As she replied, the cell phone in Luke's pocket began to ring.

"Excuse me for a sec, it's your mom." He said, releasing his protective hold on Rory's hand.

Rory watched her step-dad walk toward the door and pause briefly to wave at her and mouthed "I'm sorry" before exiting the room, leaving the door open. Rory shook her head at Luke's one-track mind and got up to close the door. Her stomach grumbled and she realized how hungry she was. She poked her head out the door and walked stealthily to the room where the food trays were kept until they were served. Her head was buried in the refrigerator, looking for pudding cups when the door swung open and someone bumped into the door of the fridge, causing it to close halfway on Rory.

"Hey!" She protested as she pulled her head out of the cold box. "I was looking-" she stopped abruptly when she saw the perpetrator.

"Oh, hi. I was just- I was…" Rory stumbled for words, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"It looks like you were doing the same thing I was, hunting down the good stuff before they give it all out." Rory nodded mutely, her face still red and hot.

"I'm Wesley." The stranger said, sticking out his hand for Rory to shake.

"Rory." She replied in a manner that would have made her monosyllabic step-father proud.

"So Rory, pudding cup thief. What brings you to the hospital on this fine day?" Wesley asked, mistaking Rory for a visitor.

"Uh, well" Rory stuttered, not knowing how much to tell the strange man. He didn't seem creepy and she thought he was nice enough, so she told him the truth.

"I kind of live here." When the smile on his face melted away, Rory shifted her eyes between Wesley's face and the door.

"Oh, I-I wouldn't have guessed. So what are you in for?" Wesley said, desperately trying to regain his footing.

"You really want to know?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Wesley replied truthfully. Rory reached back into the fridge and grabbed another pudding cup.

"Grab some spoons and come back to my room with me. I'll tell you the whole story." Wesley nodded, grabbing two spoons out of a drawer and following Rory back to her room.

&&

"A car accident induced coma, huh? Wow, I'm impressed." Wesley said, shaking his head. Rory giggled and debated asking Wesley what he was doing in the hospital, stealing pudding from the refrigerator.

"So Wesley," Rory dove in, relishing the way his name sounded on her lips. "What exactly brings you to the food prep room, stealing pudding?" Wesley chuckled and held up his hand in mock surrender.

"Wes." He corrected politely. "My grandmother is actually pretty sick. Her room is one wing over, but your wing has better food." He explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, _Wes_." Rory said, letting the shorter version of his name roll off her tongue.

"Oh it's been a long time coming. They are just keeping her comfortable until my mom has the heart to turn off the life support." Rory nodded sadly.

"That has to be hard. The doctors wanted my parents to do the same thing, but they all said no. They had faith and hope in me that I'd wake up. Especially my mom. She was really persistent."

"Where is she so I can thank her?" Wesley asked energetically.

"Well actually, she's here. Well not _here_, here. But in this hospital, here." Rory saw confusion darken Wesley's face.

"Oh, no she's okay. She just had a baby. Well, twins actually." Again, confusion clouded the young man's face and Rory couldn't help but giggle.

"And how old are you?" Wesley asked, avoiding the bigger question on his mind.

"Twenty three. And since I know you're going to ask, my mom was sixteen when she had me. So that makes her thirty nine now. And yes, she's a little old to be having children, but she was a little young when she had me." Relief washed over Wesley's face as he began to understand Rory's circumstances.

"You are one interesting girl, Rory- you know what, I don't know your last name." Wesley stated, confusion returning to his face. Again Rory giggled.

"You are one confused guy, aren't you Wes?" Wesley frowned.

"Gilmore is my last name." Rory said.

"That's a good strong name." Wesley replied.

"Thank you. What's _your_ last name, Wes?"

"Kennedy" Wesley replied shyly.

"Kennedy, as in JFK Kennedy? As in the thirty-fifth president of the United States?" Wesley nodded, feeling his ears burn.

"So are you related to the president or his family?" Wesley sighed.

"Yeah, I mean, somewhere down the line. Obviously not that far since he lived during this millennium. But my family line is descending from one of his cousins. So while we are Kennedy's…we aren't direct from John F. Kennedy's blood line."

"Wow, that's amazing. And people are usually impressed with my lineage. I can't believe you're a Kennedy descendant!" Rory said in disbelief.

"I am impressed with your lineage. The Gilmores are very good people. I don't know any of your family personally, but my family knows them. And I try not to let people know I'm Kennedy posterity. It tends to overshadow my relationships with people." Wesley shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh believe me, I know how that is. My grandparents live a completely different life than what my mom raised me in. And my mom is something of a Super Woman. I know how it is for people to only see your family when they meet you." Rory sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"What?" Wesley questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I mean I love my family, I really do. But sometimes it's hard for people to just see me, to just be glad to be meeting me, and not having a connection to my mom or grandparents." She edged.

"I get that." Wesley replied softly. They shared a moment of comfortable silence. Wesley checked his watched and looked up to find Rory's unfaltering gaze.

"I hate to say this, but I really have to go." With Wesley's words, Rory deflated noticeably.

"Okay, I understand." She said softly.

"I wish I didn't have to go. I assume that you will be here tomorrow…" Wesley insinuated.

"Yep, not getting out for a few more weeks." Rory replied quickly.

Wesley's smile grew and lit up his eyes.

"Oh good! I will see you tomorrow then. Maybe I can sneak some good food in and we can have a proper lunch." Rory nodded.

"I would like that. It's been great!" Rory said, extending her hand to shake Wesley's.

Wesley shook Rory's hand and stood to leave. As he exited the room, he turned around and gave Rory a small wave, a bashful smile skipping across his face.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Rory let out a small squeal and fell back against the pillows on her bed, a giddy grin plastered to her face.

She started to reach for the phone on her bedside table but stopped short, frowning and pulling her hand away as though it had been scorched.

_I want to tell mom. But she is probably being discharged right now._ Rory though begrudgingly.

She sighed loudly and flopped back onto the bed. She grabbed the control to the TV and turned it on, flipping idly through the channels.

* * *

Luke pulled to a stop in front of the Bungalow. He glanced to his right and saw that Lorelai was lost in thought, gazing out of the passenger side window.

"Lorelai, we're home." He said gently. Her head snapped up and a tired smile twitched on her lips. She sighed and looked to the backseat where the twins sat sleeping in their car seats.

"You go inside, I'll bring them in." Luke said getting out of the SUV. He ran around to the passenger side door and helped Lorelai out of the car while handing the house keys to her.

She walked slowly up the stairs to the front door and pushed it open. She walked in and smiled broadly at all of the baby gear that littered the living room. As she was about to sit down on the couch, Luke staggered through the font door with a car seat slung on each arm, diaper bags sliding off his shoulders. Lorelai giggled and moved over to Luke to relieve the weight of one of the baby carriers. Luke set the other car seat on the floor and let the diaper bags slide off his arms and to the floor.

"So, we're home." Lorelai said leadingly.

"Yes we are." Luke agreed trying to decipher the message he knew was hidden behind his wife's words.

"We're home with Danny and Katie…" Lorelai trailed off, hot tears burning her flushed cheeks.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly as he pulled her into his strong embrace.

"Our family is supposed to feel finished, complete. We have our babies and we're home. But Rory's still in the hospital." Lorelai sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh crap. I got so wrapped up in you and the twins being discharged that I forgot to tell you the good news!" Luke paused and gently pushed Lorelai's shoulders back so he could look at her in the eyes.

"Rory is being discharged in two weeks instead of four. She's gonna be home before we know it!" Luke said excitedly. Lorelai blinked rapidly, unsure if she heard Luke correctly.

"Lorelai, Rory will be home in two weeks." Luke repeated.

"I-I heard you. I'm just…not sure how to feel." More tears blurred her vision and a strangled sob stole her breath away. She leaned back into Luke's chest and he held her as she cried.

"Lorelai, that's a good thing. Everything will go back to normal. We can be a family. A complete family, finally." Luke said soothingly. Lorelai could only nod her head and hold onto Luke tightly.

&&

After they unpacked the hospital bags and settled the twins into their bassinets, Luke and Lorelai snuggled onto the couch and basked in the glow of their new children.

The phone rang, pulling them out of their elation. Luke motioned for Lorelai to stay seated and answered the phone. He walked back to the couch and handed it to Lorelai.

"It's Rory. She sounds weird. Excited or nervous. Something." Luke said befuddled.

"Hi sweets." Lorelai answered the phone. She heard and understood the tone of Rory's voice that had confused Luke and stood up to excuse herself from the room. She walked into the kitchen and listened to Rory gush about the new guy she met in the food prep room at the hospital.

Lorelai was excited that Rory sounded so happy. _This is how it should be. This is normal._ Lorelai thought as Rory continued to relive the afternoon's happenings.

"Wesley Kennedy, huh? As in John F. Kennedy?" Lorelai asked.

"That's exactly what I said. And sure enough, he's related to the president somehow. But he was pretty impressed with our lineage too." Rory said animatedly.

Lorelai continued to listen with a smile glued to her face. She heard one of the twins start to fuss.

"Hey hon. I want to meet him when I come see you tomorrow. But one of the twins is fussy right now. I've gotta let you go. Thank you for calling me. I love you kid and I'll see you tomorrow!" Lorelai hung up the phone and walked into the living room to find Luke sprawled out on the couch with Danny nestled in the crook of his arm and Katie cuddled to his chest.

"Looks like you've got it under control." Lorelai whispered as she sat down and pulled Luke's legs across her lap.

"They're hungry, but I thought they might like to cuddle until you came back in here. Is everything okay with Rory?" Luke said, lifting his head to gaze at Lorelai.

"She's fine. That 'weird, excited, nervous' tone of voice she was using…that's Rory's 'falling for him' tone. She met a guy and is really impressed by him." Lorelai shrugged and reached to scoop Katie off of Luke's chest.

"I'm going to meet him tomorrow when I go visit. She said he's really nice and super cute. She said I'll approve but of course I want to form my own opinion." She said, helping Katie latch on to her breast to eat. She winced slightly as Katie clamped down too hard.

"Easy there, sugar." Lorelai gasped when Katie replied with another solid bite to Lorelai's nipple. Luke looked up, panic on his face.

"I'm okay. It just takes some time to get used to." Lorelai reassured. Luke relaxed back onto the couch and shifted Danny in his arms.

As Katie finished eating, Danny began to whimper and Lorelai handed Katie to Luke and took Danny in her arms. Luke began to pat Katie's back and Lorelai situated Danny at her other breast. Luke watched Lorelai with fascination.

"It looks like you already have that down." Luke nodded, motioning to Lorelai's movements. Lorelai chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, Daddy Luke, it looks like you've got it down too." Luke shook his head, and started to disagree with Lorelai when Katie let out a large belch.

"Like I said, you've got the burping thing down pat." Luke blushed softly and tried to peek at his shoulder to see if Katie spit up.

"You're good, all clean. They don't usually start spitting up for a few more weeks, once they get the hang of the breastfeeding thing. When they start getting greedy and gulping the milk more quickly is when they start gagging it up. They get those air bubbles because they are too voracious." Lorelai said, never breaking her gaze from the suckling infant at her bosom.

Luke and Lorelai changed the twins for bed and rolled the basinets into their room. As they settled into their bed, Luke was filled with pride and love for his budding family. Lorelai was happy but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling deep inside her gut. She was happy with Luke and the twins, but she wanted Rory to be home. She wanted her first kid back, her best friend back in her arms.

* * *

A little on the short side, I'm sorry. I will be adding another chapter this week.


	11. Blue and Sunny Skies

Author's note: Another VERY short chapter. I'm sorry for the brevity, but as I may have mentioned before, there is going to be a time jump between this chapter and the next. This chapter was meant to tie up loose ends and give you some last minute details on the lives of our favorite couple and their family. I start school in a week and hope to get the next chapter out before then...I already have parts of it written.

I would like to know what you, as my readers, would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Is there not enough of some of the characters? Is there too much of some other characters? I do have to point out that this is a story based on Luke and Lorelai, so if you're unhappy with the amount of scenes that they are involved in, I'm sorry to say but it's necessary and they are staying. Let me know what you would like to see and I will consider it and try to incorporate your ideas in the next chapters.

Thank you for your support thus far, I appreciate you taking your time to read and review. I adore all of my readers and hope you stick with my story. So here's the next chapter, let me know what you think!

**Blue and Sunny Skies**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Katie and Danny were born. Luke and Lorelai were settling into their new routine. Luke arranged his hours at work so that he would be home to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner and help Lorelai with naps and bedtime. The twins were relatively easy to care for. They were very mild tempered and hardly fussed or cried. Lorelai was healing from the delivery and was feeling better than she had since she found out she was pregnant. She quickly shed the weight she gained from the pregnancy and had a voracious appetite, as usual.

It had also been two weeks since the family was told that Rory would be allowed to come home early. She had regained most of her strength and was anxious to get back to her life. She and Wesley saw each other every day at the hospital; sometimes more than once a day. They quickly formed a comfortable friendship. Rory had also begun to fall in love with him and was surprised at the strength of her feelings. Wesley was everything she had ever dreamed of and could ever want in a man and he reminded her of her exes. He was easy to talk to and had strong opinions on books and politics, like Jess. He was wealthy and well educated, like Logan. And he doted on Rory and always tried to anticipate her needs, like Dean. He was a pleasant mix of the things she adored about the boys who had previously held her heart.

Although Rory was strong and doctors thought Rory would slide right back into her old routine, it was decided that Rory would live with Luke and Lorelai in the Bungalow for the first month or two. They wanted to be close if she needed anything and wanted to keep an eye on her. They were both still worried about her condition but tried not to let on to Rory. They didn't want her to think they saw her as weak and fragile.

Wesley was now a daily fixture in the Gilmore-Danes family and insisted on being there for Rory when she was discharged. His grandmother had passed away a week after he and Rory met, but he continued to make trips to the hospital to be with Rory. He fit in surprisingly well with Rory and her family and even her grandparents had grown to like him and were becoming attached to him. Wesley himself was becoming rather fond of the family and knew it would only take him a small amount of time to fall in love with Rory once he let himself. He had been holding back, suppressing his feelings for Rory to be sure that she was well. He felt as though he was taking advantage of her situation and wanted the decision to date to be Rory's. He was old fashioned and didn't want Rory to make the first move, but he was also timid about his feelings for her, and even more about her feelings for him. He knew once she was settled back into her own routine and atmosphere that things between them would take off.

* * *

Today Rory was discharged from the hospital. I'm thrilled that she's coming home and I know Luke and April are happy as well. Her room has been decorated and ready for her since we moved into the Bungalow, but I'm nervous for her reaction. The doctors suggested that Rory stay with us instead of at the Crap Shack. Luke and I wanted to be near in case Rory were to need anything.

When we brought Rory home, Wesley came along. It was the first time he had been to Stars Hollow and his first time to visit our home. He and Rory have only known each other for a few weeks but his devotion and affections for Rory surprise me. Rory described him to me as a Dean-Jess-Logan hybrid, only possessing the good qualities from the three boys she's been in relationships with. When I met him for the first time, I understood Rory's instant attraction. Wes is gorgeous, to be blunt. He is tall and has broad shoulders. He isn't huge, but he is slightly muscular. He has wavy auburn hair and sparkling green eyes speckled with brown and gold. His smile is warm. It crinkles his eyes and lights up his whole face, especially when it's caused by Rory. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's already in love with her. Luke thinks it's strange that I'm so okay with their easy friendship. But Wes has been so good to Rory in all of their time together. He genuinely cares about her and goes out of his way to take care of her and make sure that she's comfortable and happy.

One day about a week ago, I was hanging out with Rory at the hospital and Wes came to have lunch with her. I was going to leave but he was very gracious by asking me to stay and join them. In that one conversation, I saw the love and loyalty he already displayed for Rory. It wasn't even all in his words; so much was spoken silently through his actions and the way he looked at Rory. His eyes were gentle and looked at Rory as though she were precious and fragile. But not fragile in the sense that she is weak and will break, but fragile in the sense that he understands her and knows that she trusts him with her heart. The look in his eyes and the way he was so tender with her fluffing pillows, brushing her hair out of her face, handing her the water glass that was just out of her reach…it spoke volumes to me. It told me that he loves my daughter and knows that he has been entrusted with Rory's heart. His actions told me that he isn't going to hurt my baby and leave her broken and shattered in his wake.

In my time with Wes since then, his attitude, behavior and words tell me that he is the one who will marry my baby girl. He is the one who will make her happy for the rest of her life. He is the one who will care for her and love her for the rest of his life. It's only a matter of time before Wesley allows himself to love Rory with his whole heart and let Rory do the same. He has been cautious and restrictive with his feelings and made sure that Rory has been too. He's wanted her to concentrate on recovering completely before he let her fall in love with him. And before allowing himself to fall too.

I love Rory with all of my heart and it means so much to me that Wesley has been such a good friend to her in her last few weeks at the hospital. He has promised to visit Rory at least every weekend, and unlike the boys that came before him, I know he is telling the truth. Wes has won my daughter's heart. He has won mine as well and I know that Luke and my parents will soon adore him as well. It's only a matter of time before he will become part of our family.

* * *

Rory settled into her new home nicely and quickly resumed her old routine. Her position at the newspaper in Hartford had been given temporarily to another reporter, but Rory called to make it permanent. Instead, she took a job at Andrew's bookstore. She wanted to work and be productive but wanted to do it close to home and at a slower pace than the newspaper allowed. She and Wesley had begun to see more of each other and even went on outings that could be considered dates, but neither of them confessed feelings for each other. They were both content being friends for the time being and making sure that Rory made up the time she had lost since the accident.

Luke, Lorelai and the twins enjoyed having Rory home and finally felt like a complete family with April coming on the weekends. Their lives had returned to normal and Lorelai couldn't believe that all of her dreams were finally coming true. Luke too, marveled about how much of a family man he had turned out to be when for so long, he doubted his use for anything aside from flipping burgers and slinging hash.

Before they knew it, a year had passed. The family was celebrating Danny and Katie's first birthday and Rory's return from her near death experience. Rory and Wes had finally begun dating and were taking things slowly. Luke and Lorelai had become experts at managing the chaos of having one year old twins and grown daughters coming in and out of their lives and home on a daily basis. The twins had grown leaps and bounds in personality and were now giving their parents and big sisters a run for their money.

Rory had moved into the Crap Shack and she and Wes adopted a puppy and named her Lucy. She moved back and forth between the Crap Shack and Wesley's house in Hartford. Rory found it ridiculous that she and Wes were trying to have split custody of a dog and that she was living in the Crap Shack alone. She reasoned that they needed to be together to raise the dog and asked Wes to move in. He moved in the next weekend and he and Rory became inseparable.

Luke and Lorelai had decided to celebrate their anniversary late…or early, depending on which way you looked and had taken a trip to Fiji. Rory and Wes, along with April had kept Danny and Katie to allow the older couple to have a week to themselves. Rory knew they needed time alone to rekindle because of the stress they had gone through with Rory's accident and the twins' birth. They hadn't fallen out of love, but desperately needed time alone. They went on the trip and came back happier and even more in love than they had ever been.

Their lives had finally calmed and settled down. Dreams were coming true and happiness had become permanent. The Gilmore girls were getting everything they ever wanted and so were the people they loved. Stars Hollow was elated with the new power couple that had cropped up in the form of Luke and Lorelai. They were the perfect couple and parents in the whole town's eyes. Their children were the sweethearts of the town, just as Rory had been. Rory too, was turning heads as her new beau, Wes strutted his new town with Rory in his arms. Everything was right in their world, everything as it should be.


	12. Standing at the Edge of the Earth

Author's note: So this chapter is long than any of my others. It definitely took on a life of it's own and I'm sorry to report that it is definitely Luke and Lorelai heavy. I apologize for that in advance and I will make sure to catch up with everyone else in the upcoming chapters.

Fair warning: this chapter is hard to read, so take your time and digest everything slowly. It's a doozy and it left me feeling a little spent.

I would love to hear what you all think about this chapter! Happy reading and please review.

**Standing at the of the Earth**

* * *

"He won't go to sleep. I can't get him to settle down." Luke reported as he entered the pastel pink room of his daughter. Lorelai sat on a twin sized bed, Katie cradled in her arms. The toddler lay still and lax in her mother's arms, her sleep heavy eyes glued to her Lorelai's face.

"I can finish up here." He suggested as he padded over to where his girls snuggled.

"Of course you can, she's almost asleep. And as soon as her head hits your chest, she will be gone." Lorelai said, a tinge of jealousy creeping into her voice.

"I'm sorry that he's acting up tonight. I would finish but he absolutely will not calm down. He's bouncing off the walls and I don't know what to do with him. And besides, it's not like I force Katie to sleep…she just falls asleep." Luke shrugged his shoulders apologetically as Lorelai slowly stood and handed the almost-sleeping three year old to Luke.

"She's a daddy's girl. I get it, but I don't like it!" Lorelai grinned. "You were my man first!" She jibed.

"I could say the same thing about you and Danny. He's absolutely in love with you and you guys have this little Mommy-Danny club that Katie and I aren't part of. He snuggles into your chest every night." Luke shook his head softly, as his full bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Lorelai chuckled softly and kissed the obtruding lip. She shuffled out of Katie's room and into Danny's.

"Hey Danny man." Lorelai said, love soaking her words. "You, young man are supposed to be asleep. Why aren't you behaving for daddy?"

Danny looked up, his sleepy eyes as wide as saucers. He sat on his twin sized bed, his feet tucked under his bottom. He bounced wildly and flung his arms in wide circles. When Lorelai cast him a reproachful stare, his bottom lip jutted out perfectly imitating his father. Lorelai snickered and reached down to pull him into a hug. Danny nestled into Lorelai's chest and wrapped his tiny arms around her sides. She drew him away from her body and looked at him sternly. A toothy grin spread across his face and his eyes twinkled and shined.

"Love you Mommy." Danny said, a yawn cutting his words short.

"Ah hah, sleep is imminent! Let's get you to sleep, little man." Lorelai pulled back the covers and slid Danny between them onto his pillow. She lay down and propped her head in the crook of her bent elbow. Danny looked up at Lorelai, his eyes a perfect reflection of her own. Aside from his eyes and his shock of white blonde hair, he was his father's twin. His body was the same athletically flawless build. Long sooty eyelashes framed his bright sapphire eyes. Freckles dusted the bridge of his nose and spread across the tops of his cheeks. Just below them sat tiny but deep dimples. Instead of having milky white skin like most toddlers, his skin was the golden almond brown of Luke's. His hair, although white blonde, had the same curl and bend of Luke's hair. He was tall and lean for a three year old and had a deep gravelly voice. He was quiet and reserved, just like his father. He was a late sleeper though, unlike his dad and sister.

Lorelai ruffled his blonde waves with her hand. His dark lashes swept slowly toward his cheeks and quickly returned to their place near his eyebrows. He gazed a Lorelai for a long minute and her breath was stolen as she looked into the depths of his eyes. They were clear and dazzling. The only other eyes she had ever seen that were so astonishingly blue were Rory's when she had been small. Lorelai looked at Danny and smiled affectionately.

"Mommy, sing." Danny requested as another yawn punctuated his breathing. His squirming and fidgeting ceased the second Lorelai's hand made contact with his smooth tan skin. She rubbed her palm over his bare back with a small amount of pressure, so that she didn't tickle him and send him into fits of wiggling.

"Which song do you want me to sing, baby boy?"

"The love song." Danny requested. Lorelai smiled at her son and marveled at the perfect human that lay in front of her. She couldn't believe that the twins were already three years old. Tears threatened to fall, so she swallowed the lump that had crept up to choke her and cleared her throat.

"Okay, the love song it is." Lorelai stated as she started a soft refrain of Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E. Danny's eyes finally lost their battle and closed delicately over his brilliant blue eyes.

"Take my heart and please don't break it, love was made for me and you." Lorelai finished her voice just above a whisper. She heard a noise at the door and shifted quietly in the bed. She saw Luke staring at her, his eyes aflame with adoration. She extracted her body from the small bed and quietly walked across the sleeping toddler's room. She shut the door and looked up at Luke.

"Wow, I see why he's got such a thing for you!" Luke joked as he pulled Lorelai into a tight hug.

"You serenade him with love songs. I'm insanely jealous." Luke chortled and began to walk toward their bedroom with Lorelai still wrapped tight in his arms. She stumbled backward and latched onto Luke's flannel clad shoulders, fisting the soft cotton in her hands. Luke's strong arms held her firm and she regained her footing.

"He looks just like you." Lorelai remarked.

"I was thinking the same thing about you and Katie." Luke returned. "Except for her eyes, which are just like mine." Lorelai nodded, the image of Katie's intense navy blue eyes filling her mind.

Lorelai stopped abruptly and pried herself out of Luke's arms. She walked back to Katie's room and quietly pushed the door open. She spanned the room in quiet steps and leaned over the bed of her sleeping daughter.

Katie's wild dark brown curls spiraled over her pillow. Her hands were clasped under her rosy pink cheeks and her long legs were twisted in the sheets of her bed. Lorelai reached down and straightened the covers, tucking a coil of hair behind her daughter's ear. She kissed Katie's warm cheek and started to back out of the room.

"She has your laugh, and she talks incessantly, just like you. She's hilarious and has comedic timing that Jim Carey would be jealous of." Luke commented as she shut the door.

"How is it possible for a three year old to be just like you? She's so smart and quick. I mean, I know that she has you, Rory and even April as the perfect role models, but every time she makes some clever remark, I really am astonished."

"It's because her daddy is so smart. And he's wrapped around her finger, and sets himself up for the poking and prodding." A sly smile flickered across Luke's face.

"That was not meant to be dirty, but I see how you could have thought it was." Lorelai said quickly.

"And I disagree." Luke shot back. "She's so smart and quick because of you. She's extremely observant and picks up on all of your mannerisms. She wants to be just like you." Lorelai's cheeks flamed, flattered.

"Maybe she just has two great parents." She suggested as Luke flipped on the light in their bedroom. Lorelai smoothed her hands over his chest and shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck. As she leaned in, kissing him ardently, she flipped the light back off. She walked backward towards the bed until her knees hit the edge of the mattress and she fell back onto its pillowy surface. Lorelai felt a smile play across Luke's lips as he slid her higher onto the bed.

"Will you sing me love songs and let me nuzzle up to your chest?" Luke asked, the vulnerability in his voice surprising him.

"Of course baby." Lorelai cooed as she smoothed his chocolaty brown hair. Luke smiled broadly and captured her lips in another deep kiss.

* * *

"Mommy!" Katie whispered, peeking her head through Luke and Lorelai's bedroom door. She stood with one foot overlapping the other, her dark curls bouncing wildly as she jiggled her bottom. Her smile spanned her whole face and she radiated joy.

"MOOOMMMMMYYYYY!" Katie whispered loudly. Luke stirred and saw that Lorelai remained sleeping soundly on the bed next to him.

"Hey Kate, let's let Mommy sleep. Daddy kept her up last night." Luke said, immediately regretting that he made a dirty joke in front of his three year old.

"NO! I want Mommy!" Katie said, beginning to wail. Luke threw back the covers on the bed and jumped out of bed, hushing Katie before she woke Lorelai.

"SHHH Katie!" Luke cried urgently.

"No shh. I want Mommy." Katie said pouting her lip in a way that Luke knew would make Lorelai proud.

"Were you a bad boy Daddy?" Katie asked, causing Luke to stare at her quizzically.

"What do you mean baby girl?" He asked, baffled.

"You kept Mommy awake. You were being bad and not sleeping?" Katie clarified.

"Yes, Daddy was a very bad boy last night." Lorelai said softly, a naughty smile spread across her sleepy face.

Luke and Katie both turned to find Lorelai awake.

"Katie, you woke Mommy!" Luke chastised.

"Mommy!" Katie screeched in reply. She shoved past Luke and threw herself at her mother's rising frame.

"Oof" Lorelai grunted as Katie hit her legs and sent her sprawling back onto the bed, landing firmly on her behind.

"Katie, let's let Mommy go back to sleep. You know how she likes to sleep in on Saturdays." Luke pleaded with his daughter, beginning to grow impatient.

"No Daddy. I want Mommy." Katie insisted. Luke looked at Lorelai questioningly and Lorelai only shrugged, pulling Katie into her arms as she stood.

"Wow, even my baby girl likes Mommy better." Luke exclaimed, slightly affronted that his daughter chose Lorelai over him.

"Well good. I did give birth to her. And her brother." Lorelai said, exiting the bedroom.

"No, not good. Now the Mommy-Danny club is the Mommy-Danny-Katie club. It may as well be called the 'No-Daddy' club." Luke glowered. Lorelai chuckled, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Luke, that club does not exist. You made that up. Sure the kiddos and I are close but that's because I spend more time with them. Kids are naturally more attached to whichever parent they spend more time with. By no means do they dislike you. They adore you Luke, and so do I." Lorelai stated, growing tired of Luke's insecurities as a father and with Lorelai.

"Well maybe I did make up the club, but they like you better. And I think you like them better than me."

Lorelai whipped around to face him, shock evident on her face. She placed Katie on the floor and with a pat to her head, sent her running into the living room.

"Luke! What is going on with you?" Luke only shrugged.

"Why the sudden insecurity? Katie and Danny love you with their whole hearts. You're their dad and they absolutely adore you." Luke nodded.

"Yeah I know. I don't know what's wrong with me." He admitted softly, not looking at Lorelai but down at his bare feet.

"And I," Lorelai began, her voice drenched in affection. "I am absolutely crazy about you, mister."

"Yeah?" Luke lifted his head, questioning Lorelai's declaration of love.

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped.

"How could you even doubt my love for you? After all these years and you're still doubting me? I don't get it. What can I do, what can I say-to make you understand just how much I love you? What, Luke? What will make you believe that I am unconditionally, unequivocally, and irrevocably head over heels, madly, deeply, forever in love with you?" Luke staggered back, dumbfounded by Lorelai's words.

"What will it take? You want me to sell the inn? Tell Rory to move to Egypt? Call my mother and sell her my soul? Do you want me to cut out my heart and serve it to you on a silver platter? Luke, what can I do to prove my love for you?" Lorelai shouted, tears gushing from her eyes.

"I think you just did." Luke said shyly, wiping the tears from Lorelai's angry flushed cheeks.

"Luke, we've been married for four years and were engaged for a long time before that. We've known each other for over ten years and been in love for almost that whole time. How could you ever, _ever_ doubt that I care for you and love you with my whole entire being?" Lorelai asked, the intensity of her voice surprising Luke.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. I will never doubt again." He took Lorelai into his arms and glanced down for the first time to see Katie bolted to the floor, terror and shock in her eyes.

In the same moment, Danny walked down the stairs having been woken from the commotion.

"Mommy?" Katie whimpered, big crocodile tears escaping her glistening indigo eyes.

"What's goin' on here?" Danny said comically from the stairs.

Lorelai grinned; Danny's copped words from _The Lion King_ not lost on her. She bent down and scooped Katie into her arms.

"You and Daddy fighting?" the younger girl asked, picking at some skin on her thumb.

"No, Daddy and I had a small scuffle. But we're all better now. You don't need to worry about me and Daddy, we are just fine." She leaned forward, squinted her eyes and rubbed noses with Katie. The little girl giggled and wrapped her arms around her mother.

Luke walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast, starting with fresh coffee for his beloved. The family sat down to breakfast and continued their day on a better note than it started on.

&&

"He questioned my love for him." Lorelai shook her head. Sookie looked up from the food she was preparing.

"What!?" She said incredulously.

"Yeah, I know. He's never doubted my devotion to him. Then all of the sudden this morning he was telling me that the kids don't love him and that I don't love him. And when I quickly corrected him, he acted shocked. I know I don't tell him I love him enough, but I make sure to say it at least once a day."

"When you're married with kids and own and run your own businesses, life gets crazy. I don't even know if _I_ tell Jackson that I love him every day. It's not enough, but if you tell him every day, how could he doubt that?" Sookie said, dipping her finger into a bowl to sample the unidentifiable goo.

"I really freaked out on him. I started yelling and asking him what it would take to convince him that I love him, that I'm all in. I offered to sell the Dragonfly. I told him I would tell Rory to move to Egypt. I even told him that I'd sell my soul to my mother, if it would make him believe how much I love him." Lorelai admitted, now disgusted by her earlier behavior.

"You told him you'd send Rory to Egypt and sell the inn?" Sookie looked up from her cooking with a hundred unspoken questions reflecting in her eyes.

"I knew it would get his attention. And I knew he would never, _ever_ ask me to sell the Dragonfly or ask Rory to move to Egypt. It was drastic, and honestly a bluff. But it got his attention. I've never seen him so vulnerable, not even when he was apologizing and trying to fix our relationship after we got back together." Lorelai shook her head sadly.

"Really sweetie, all men go through it. I know Jackson did after Martha was born. He got really insecure. He started picking fights and being really grouchy to the kids. I finally couldn't stand it anymore and asked him what was up. He had the same reaction as Luke. He felt abandoned and didn't feel like I loved him anymore. I felt terrible." Sookie said, sharing her experience.

"I don't know Sook. This was different. He was pretty shocked when I told him that I love and adore him. It was like he'd never heard the words before in his life. His face was so hurt and I have no idea what got him to that place. That dark and horrible place." Lorelai dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her face with her palms.

"Well honey, how's the-you know-the…" Sookie lead on. When Lorelai didn't say anything, Sookie waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No Sookie, I'm not following." Lorelai said blankly.

"The sex, sweetie. How's the sex? I know it can be hard to get some good nookie in with kids in the house, but it's really important for a guy's self worth." Sookie reasoned.

"The sex is fine. I mean, we don't get the chance every single night, like I know we both want, but I'm the one who usually initiates." Lorelai admitted sheepishly.

"Oh sweetie. What could it be then?" Sookie asked.

"I have no idea Sookie. I'm gonna go, can you handle things here?" Lorelai waved her arm alluding to running the inn without her.

"Yeah, Michel and I handled it while you were on maternity leave. I think we can do it again, especially since you hired that new part time manager to help out so you can stay home with Katie and Danny." Lorelai smiled and hugged her best friend.

* * *

Lorelai walked straight to the diner and opened the door to find Luke behind the counter in his usual spot. His customers grumbled their complaints that he wasn't being attentive. Luke ignored them all and stared at the counter.

"Hey there handsome." Lorelai greeted Luke with a cheeky smile. Luke looked up from the receipts he was sifting through. He didn't smile as he usually did when Lorelai walked in and she knitted her eyebrows. She leaned forward and intended to plant a kiss on Luke's lips, but he turned his head at the last second and her lips barely brushed his cheek.

She reared back, a bewildered expression coloring her face. Luke glanced at Lorelai momentarily but silently shook his head and walked away from the counter, disappearing into the store room. Lorelai knew she had to put a stop to her husband's bizarre behavior and jumped up to follow him.

"What the hell was that!?" Lorelai shrieked as she whipped the door to the store room closed behind her.

"What are you talking about Lorelai?" Luke asked, frustration seeping into his voice.

"Don't you get upset with me. You're the one who is treating me like a scorned mistress. I don't get it. What did I do that has you so worked up?" Lorelai said hotly, using every bit of control left in her body not to stomp her foot and punch Luke's arm.

"Nothing. You're fine." Luke replied shortly, not meeting Lorelai's pleading eyes.

"Luke, please." Lorelai implored, her voice cracking with unshed tears.

"Lorelai, I don't-I'm not-I can't do this right now." He struggled to find words.

"When Luke? When would you suggest we work this out? There is obviously something bothering you and I refuse to sit by and let whatever it is come between us and wreck our marriage."

"Wreck our marriage! What?" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, this is getting big, colossal even. You're holding something back from me. It's getting between us evidently, because you won't even kiss me." Lorelai searched her head for the words that would ease Luke's agitation; reassure him of whatever it was he was freaking out about.

"Lorelai, I said I can't talk about this right now." Luke reiterated.

"When then, Luke? Would next week be a better time for you? How about next month? Or better yet, when we're signing divorce papers! Would that be more convenient for you?" Lorelai said, her tone icy and piercing.

"Damnit, what is all this about divorce? Is there something you want to share with me?" Luke replied, just as hostilely.

"I don't know Luke. You're the one with the attitude problem. You're behavior is even worse than it was when you found out about April. I'm trying here, really trying. But I feel like we're on the edge, like we're on the verge of really screwing up and letting it all implode." Lorelai's words were still biting, but emotion caused Lorelai's tears to fall and vulnerability to lace her voice.

"I see that you're trying. I do, but--"

"But nothing, Luke. I'm trying, killing myself trying, in fact. I refuse to let you drag our marriage down and take our family with it. If you don't want to be in this anymore, that's fine. But I will not allow this to hurt our children." Lorelai paused to gauge Luke's reaction. She found him to be staring at her nonplussed, his body rigid with anger he was trying to tamp down.

"Luke, you're surly, abrupt, caustic and mean. You're throwing customers out and doubting the love of your children. You're creating Mom-and-kids-daddy-hating-clubs in your head and throwing your anger at me like I'm the one who made them up. Something is going on and I'm standing here, throwing myself at you. I'm exposing my heart and trying to be open to you so that you won't be afraid or diffident to talk to me about whatever it is that's consuming you." Lorelai reached up and wiped her face with her hands and smoothed her wild hair away from her face, trying to show Luke she was serious.

"Lorelai, I'm fat and getting old. I'm balding and I get tired too easily. You're Super Mom and the Energizer Bunny rolled into one and I can't compete or keep up with you. You are a full time mother and even still work at the Dragonfly some days. You clean the house and work yourself to the bone every day taking care of the kids. And every day when I come home, you have a smile and a kiss waiting for me. You then do baths and bedtime to let me unwind and you still have miles of energy to make love to me when we finally go to bed. I don't understand how you do it all. I'm slipping away, Lorelai. I'm tired and old and frankly, not a very good father. Why do you still love me?" Luke huffed, trying to put into words how he was feeling.

Lorelai remained silent for a moment, digesting Luke's revelation and trying to find the words to say to her beaten down husband.

"Luke, I do all of that because it's my job. And because I love doing it. I love being a mom and I _love_ being your wife. I'm getting old too, and tired. And while my body hasn't changed, it will soon. Honey, you're not fat. I would know because I see you naked every day. You're body is changing, yes but you're not fat. As for the tired thing..I'm exhausted and every day all I want to do is collapse into bed and sleep for a week. But I swallow the pill and give everything I have left to you because I love you. You shouldn't get my leftovers, but right now, that's all I have to give to you." Luke nodded and slowly allowed his gaze to drift to Lorelai's face. He saw pain and a hint of anguish etched onto its surfaces and looked away quickly.

"Why was Christopher at the inn a couple of weeks ago?" Luke said quietly.

All of the breath left Lorelai's lungs and she felt as though she had been stabbed. The pain and anguish that had been on her face seconds ago turned to fury. She could feel the steam shooting out of her ears. Luke looked down but knew her look stayed the same and almost ducked because he could feel Lorelai flinging daggers at him with her eyes.

"So that's what this is really about?" Lorelai said, her voice staccato and sharp. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"You're causing tension and hysteria in our marriage because you saw Christopher at the inn?" Luke only nodded.

"Oh, my god! Luke, I chose _you._ I married _you_. I live with _you._ I had _your_ children three years ago. And I love you. Luke I love _you_ damnit. When is the confrontation, this discord between you and Chris going to end? Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I **don't** want him? I. don't. want. Christopher." Luke flew at Lorelai, pinning her to the store room door and kissed her ruthlessly. He poured all of his insecurities, bitterness and anger into the kiss that left Lorelai breathless and reeling.

"No, you do not just get to kiss me like that. I know this isn't over and you do not get to just push me up against the wall and have an angry make out session with me." Lorelai bellowed, giving Luke a hard shove off of her. He staggered backward and looked at her stunned and paralyzed.

"What do you mean it's not over? You just told me everything I needed to hear. Is there more?" Luke asked, his volume rising. Lorelai stared at him blankly. She wanted him to finish saying what was on his mind.

"Are you-did you-are you sleeping with him?" Luke stumbled.

"And there it is, ladies and gentlemen." Lorelai sneered.

"Hell, I don't know. I can't keep up with you anymore, so maybe you went out and found yourself a younger man. Someone you have another kid with. Someone who is your fall back guy when your other relationships don't work out." Luke accused, point his finger at Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai said her tone even and dangerous. Luke knew he was tip-toeing the line but he couldn't help but shove it all over the edge.

"You have a pattern, Lorelai. Every time a relationship isn't working out for you, you dump the poor guy and run off with Christopher. I've watched you wreck every decent relationship you've ever had to go be with that moron. And for what? So he can break your heart again? He is exactly the same as he has always been, he hasn't grown up. But you don't care. He's got money and he runs in all of the right circles. Did I get those words right? I bet your mother is pleased with you now, isn't she. Dump the lowly diner guy and run after the man-child." Luke's voice was heavy with venom and tainted with disdain.

Feeling blindsided, Lorelai remained silent, her heart breaking on the inside. Her hands were still crossed over her chest and she bit her lip desperately trying to keep the tears that boiled in her eyes from spilling over. She took in weak, quivering breaths and held them until her head spun. She was afraid that if she tried to breathe normally, her emotions would betray her.

"I bet your mother already picked out the wedding invitations and scored a ritzy destination. I'm sure she already picked out the china and the huge puffy wedding dress. It will be the wedding of the century and this season's social highlight. I'm sure you're already pregnant with his next child and you can't wait to discard your common, humdrum life with your sorry excuse for a husband and his peasant children. Your mother must be clapping for joy and skipping around her house throwing daisies…excuse me, daisies are weeds…she's throwing orchids around her house. Excuse me, I misspoke again. Throwing orchids around her mansion."

Luke paused for breath and looked at Lorelai to see her crumpled in a chair, her face cradled in her hands and her shoulders shaking violently with sobs. She made no sound and he wasn't sure she was even breathing.

"Lorelai?" He walked over to her tentatively. He had intended to continue blasting Lorelai, but all his words were immediately lost upon seeing his shuddering wife.

"Lorelai?" He asked again, his tone worried and miserable.

Upon hearing the shift in Luke's demeanor, Lorelai let go of her dignity and wept loudly, letting her tears blur her vision and her howls drown out Luke's voice. She felt him kneel down and wrap his strong arms around her. She felt him stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth. She felt his heart pounding against her arm and his breath coming in short puffs near her ear. She knew he was speaking kind and comforting words to her, trying to make up for or take back what he had just said, but she couldn't hear him. She couldn't believe the accusations that Luke had thrown at her. She couldn't believe the hate that had flavored his words. She couldn't get the image of his angry, ranting, hateful grimace out of her head. She couldn't make the furious screaming leave her ears. His voice echoed over and over inside of her head and even though she let her sobs drown out Luke's voice, his voice from a few moments ago haunted her.

"_You have a pattern Lorelai…dump the diner guy and run after the man-child…I bet your mother is pleased…I'm sure you're already pregnant with his next child…discard your sorry excuse for a husband and his peasant children…"_ Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She tried to even her breathing and shoved with all of her might. The force of Lorelai's push sent Luke flying backward, landing soundly on his ass. His head jerked backward and hit one of the tall, steel shelves. She stood and glared down at him. She steadied her nerves and bit back her reservations. She coached herself to stay calm and not fly off the handle like Luke had done. Though she was angry at him, angrier than she had _ever_ been at any person, and hurt more deeply than she had ever been hurt, she understood that Luke was upset. She understood that what he said was said mostly out of anger, insecurity and spite. But she also knew Luke to be gentle and loving and was baffled by his almost violent behavior.

Luke saw what he thought was Lorelai preparing herself for battle. He cringed thinking about the overly harsh words he had spoken. He knew he had over reacted and said things he hadn't entirely meant. Or meant to say out loud. Ever since he and Lorelai had started dating, a small part of him always thought she would run to Christopher if they ever had relationship trouble. She had never given him reasonable cause to think that she would. But he knew that Christopher had been a close friend to her for most of her life. He knew that he was the one her parents had chosen and probably still wanted her to be with. He also knew that Lorelai had indeed picked him, Luke the diner guy and that she didn't deserve to have him unleash years worth of staved off insecurity and anxiety thrown at her. She didn't deserve for him to think that he would become another man left in Lorelai's wake. He knew Lorelai cared about him more than to just leave him in her dust. He knew her love for him would never end. He heard Lorelai clear her throat and blinked, trying to clear his head. He knew better than to say anything, so he kept silent and prepared himself for the onslaught he knew he deserved.

"Luke, I'm not sure what to say to you right now." She began calmly. Luke was surprised by her tone but thought better than to let his guard down.

"I've, uh, never seen you that upset and quite frankly it scares me a little." Lorelai paused and shifted, visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm not entirely sure what I did to deserve those accusations that you just hurled at me. I've never given you cause to think that I would cheat on you. I never cheated on any of my exes and although I ran to Christopher more often than I should have, I've been faithful to you since we started dating. I threw down my torch for Christopher a long time ago, even before you and I became involved. I stopped loving him in a romantic sense a very long time ago. Sure I will always love that he gave me Rory and I will always love him in that fond, childhood friend kind of way. But I don't want him, Luke. He came to the inn to tell me that he's moving to Paris with Gigi. That's where her mother lives and he's taken it upon himself to see that she doesn't grow up without a mother. He had already discussed it with Rory and she agreed that they need to go. She's passed the point of needing him, other than phone calls and emails. She has you and she's used to him being absent but doesn't want Gigi to go through that with her mother. He came to the inn to tell me about it so that I didn't get upset when he stopped seeing Rory. He came to say goodbye and to make peace with me for sabotaging all of my relationships. He was especially remorseful for trying to break us up and offered me great sums of money to rebuild the bridge between us. I didn't tell you about it because it wasn't a big deal. I thought you understood there was nothing between me and him and that I only have eyes and a heart for you." She took a breath and closed her eyes for a second. Her aching heart thudded dully in her chest.

"I know you don't like it that Chris and I have a relationship, not even a relationship but only a semblance of one. But that's how it is since I've got a kid with him. I don't like it that you have a relationship with Anna, but I get that it's necessary since you have a kid with her. I'm never gonna be comfortable with the fact that you fathered someone else's child and I know you aren't thrilled that I mothered someone else's either. But it's something that is always gonna be there. I'm civil with Anna because she's your kid's mom. I would never accuse you of having more than a platonic relationship with her because I know and trust you. You are a serial monogamist, Luke and I know without a doubt that I don't have to worry about the time you spend with Anna. That's why I don't understand where all of this is coming from." Lorelai stopped, her gaze fixed on Luke.

"Luke, you were never just 'the diner guy' to me. You still aren't. I can't tell you how much it hurts that you think you aren't good enough for me and that you think I would leave you and our children. It hurts me that you think I would cheat on you, with Christopher of all people. It really hurts, so bad. Luke, I love Katie and Danny more than I could ever possibly tell you. I love them so much it hurts. I love them as much as I love Rory, and that's saying a lot. You know I would do anything for her and I would do the same for them." Luke looked up, trying to calculate Lorelai's emotions. He drew a blank because she was guarded and not letting her feelings be read on her face or in her behavior.

"Believe it or not, my mother despises Christopher and absolutely adores you. She's admitted that she was wrong about you and loves that you make me happy and that you gave her more grandchildren. She would be devastated if you and I were to separate and livid if I were to run to Chris, which I would never, _ever_, not in a million-zillion years do!" Lorelai stated emphatically.

"Lorelai, I'm--" Luke started to interrupt, standing.

"No, Luke. I'm not done. Sit back down and let me finish." Lorelai demanded, pointing her hand at the ground.

"For your information, I was totally freaked out that Chris came to see me. But I never thought it would create such a rift between us. I thought you knew me better than to think that I would run into his arms. You may not be the perfect man, but you're as close as they come. I love you Luke, with all of my heart. You're my everything. You're my best friend and lover, the father of my children. Sure he's biologically Rory's father, but you're more of a dad to her than he ever has been. I chose to spend my life with you and if that doesn't mean anything to you, then I don't know what I'm doing here. The Luke I know wouldn't let his insecurities fester and erupt into this huge dispute. The Luke I know loves and cares for me and would never say the hurtful things you said to me today." Luke's head spun with Lorelai's words. He was humiliated that he had acted so impulsively. He regretted having spoken such hateful things to Lorelai, the only woman he had ever truly loved.

"Luke, you really hurt me. I love you and I'm willing to forgive you for a lot of things. Hell, if you decided to go out and screw the next hundred women you saw, I'd be mad. I'd get you tested, and then eventually I would forgive you, because to me, banging a hundred women is just meaningless sex. I would think you were doing it to fill a void that I had created or to piss me off. But Luke, what you accused me of, what you said I must be doing and feeling, it's all ludicrous and you know it. I could never and would never leave the man I love and the children he gave me to go be with another man I had feelings for over twenty years ago. I could never hurt you like that. For some reason, I love you more than I have ever loved another human being. I mean, yes I love our children, but this kind of love transcends everything. My love for our children is different from my love for you. It's deep too, but in a different way. My love for you is consuming and passionate. It's fiery and excruciating. It's tender and gratifying. My love for you is a lifetime of hugs and kisses. It's a lifetime of make out sessions and making love. My love for you, Luke is everlasting." Lorelai blinked and looked down at Luke, seeing him for the first time since she had ordered him to sit back down. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and over his time worn face. She had to look away in order to keep her composure and nerve.

"Luke I love you and I would forgive you for just about anything. But I'm not sure if this is one of those things. You cut me deep and added insult to injury by throwing my life and choices in my face. You made it seem as though this is all a charade and that I'm going to wake up one day and decide I'm done playing house. Luke, I would never think you are beneath me or that our children are trash. You and our children and our life are absolutely everything to me. I wish I knew a different word for 'everything' because it sounds so trite. But it's the truth. Luke I have given you all of me, all of my love and devotion since before the day I said 'I do.' But especially since then. Luke, if that's not enough for you; I'm not sure what else I can do." Luke stood and crossed the room to cup Lorelai's face in his hands.

"Luke I gave you my heart and you shattered it with a wrecking ball of unfounded lies and allegations. I don't know if it can ever be repaired." Lorelai said, feeling her control beginning to weaken under the intensity of Luke's gaze.

"Lorelai, I am so sorry." Luke began to apologize. Lorelai only clamped her eyes shut and shook her head, letting her tears spill down her face. She took Luke's wrists in her hands and pushed his hands off of her face.

"I'm going to my parent's house and I'm taking Katie and Danny. I'm going to call Anna and let her know that April shouldn't come over for a few days." Lorelai said her voice level and devoid of emotion.

"Lorelai, you can't take my kids away from me." Luke said, feeling his anger rising from the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not trying to take them away from you. But I think you need a few days to calm down and get your head together. You got pretty worked up today and you said a lot of stuff that I need to sift through as well. I think it would be better if I didn't have to deal with all of it with you in the same house." Lorelai looked down at her feet.

"What is it Lorelai?" Luke asked, concerned.

"You really scared me Luke. For the first time ever since I've known you, I was afraid you might hurt me. You got so angry and your words were so hateful, I thought you might get violent with me." Lorelai admitted softly. Luke slumped and let out a loud groan.

"Oh god, Lorelai. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have hurt you, you know that right?" Luke said wishing he had controlled his temper.

"No, Luke I don't know that. I really thought you might hit me and for that, I'm taking Katie and Danny and making sure that April stays away. I know you lash out and I never thought it might be at a person. But after today I'm not so sure. I don't believe that you would ever harm anyone you love, but I have to take every precaution to make sure it doesn't happen." Luke stepped forward and placed his arms around Lorelai.

"Luke, please don't." Lorelai implored, shrugging off his embrace. She turned on her heel and left the storage room, leaving Luke shaken and defeated.

* * *

Okay, so I know you may be upset...take a day...or ten to digest all the new developments before you send me hate mail. They are in a very bad place right now, and I know we all hate to see L&L at odds, but they will work through it eventually...they always do, right?

To come: More Rory and Wes, some Anna and April and definitely more Katie and Danny. I may be taking a few days off, and I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger here, but I'm a little exhausted from writing Luke and Lorelai's fight. They've never had one so big. Let me know what you think and have a great week.


	13. Forgiveness Comes in One Flavor

Author's Note: So I know I said I was going to take a break and then continue...but Luke and Lorelai's fight is too painful to just leave as it is. So here's the next bit. Another warning, it's not all sunshine and happiness, but progress is being made and they are closer to a resolution.

Thank you for all those who have reviewed my story thus far. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them! Read and review please! And breathe a collective sigh of relief because our couple is on their way to healing and forgiving.

**Forgiveness Comes in One Flavor**

* * *

"Hello, Lorelai? It's Wes." The young man's voice came disembodied through her phone.

"Hey Wes." Lorelai said flatly. Wesley heared her sniff back tears through the phone.

"Uh, is this a bad time, I can always call back la-"

"No, now's a perfect time." Lorelai said, cutting him off.

"Okay then." Wesley replied, still not convinced.

"What can I do for ya, hon?" Lorelai said, trying to add cheer to her voice.

"Well I wanted to run something by you, but is Rory in the room?" Wesley asked, apprehension hanging to his words.

"Yes, but I can leave. Give me just a sec." Lorelai said, standing.

_Stay here._ She mouthed to Rory and left the pool house. She crossed the tiled walk way and stepped into the lush grass behind her parent's house. She and the twins were staying in the pool house until she could work out the fight she and Luke had.

"Okay, whatcha got?" She said, concentrating on the buzzing silence of the phone.

"Um, well…I'm not sure how to say all this. I've never done this before." Wesley said nervously.

"Hey, it's okay. You can talk to me about whatever it is. Shoot for it." Lorelai said reassuringly.

"Okay, here goes." Wesley began, taking a deep breath. "I know that it's customary to talk to the father about this kind of thing, but…" Wesley's voice trailed off in Lorelai's ear as she took in a sharp breath.

_Here it is. This is the moment that I've been waiting for, that Rory's been waiting for. He's going to propose._ Lorelai thought quickly as panic over took her body.

"But Rory told me that her father moved to France. I know that you pretty much raised Rory alone, so I thought I'd talk to you. I'm going to propose to Rory and I'm calling to ask for your blessing." Wesley finally managed to say.

"Oh Wes, you know I love you and I know you make Rory so happy. But my blessing isn't the one you need. Her heart belongs to Luke, so he's the one you need to ask. I know it's not usual for the boyfriend to ask the step-dad, especially since he's only been her step-dad since she's been an adult, but he basically helped raise Rory. She's been the only father figure she's ever had. You need to ask Luke." Lorelai couldn't believe she was telling the man of Rory's dreams to go to her husband. She couldn't believe the intense pull on her heart when she spoke Luke's name.

"Oh, well okay then. I don't have any numbers for him." Wes stated leadingly.

"Oh Wes. I would love to give you Luke's contact information. But I feel I need to share something with you that I normally wouldn't dare speak of to anyone. But under the circumstances, I feel it's necessary." Lorelai breathed slowly, trying to center her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, Lorelai…you don't have to tell me about anything. Rory mentioned there was a bit of a tiff between you and Luke. I don't want to stick my nose in business that isn't mine." Wesley said politely.

"I appreciate that Wes. But under the circumstances, I really think you need to hear me out. Luke and I had a fight. A really bad fight. And everyone, including Rory is a little messed up from it. If you went to Luke right now and asked for Rory's hand, I don't think he would be very kind or very willing to let you have it. Don't get me wrong, Luke adores you, but right now no one's heads are on right. That said, if you did in fact get Luke's blessing by some miracle, I have no doubt that Rory would say yes. However, I think she would have a very hard time being excited. Wes, Luke will give you his blessing, just like I readily give mine. I feel honored that you sought my permission but I don't want this fight to overshadow such an important step in your and Rory's relationship." Lorelai stopped talking, trying to gauge Wesley's reaction. When she was met with silence, panic set in again.

"Wes?" She squeaked into the phone.

"I'm here, Lorelai. I understand what you're saying. I see that this is a difficult time and it must be handled gently. Thank you for the warning on everything. I just, I'm not sure-" Wesley trailed off.

"Please don't let any of this change your mind or make you lose the nerve to ask Rory. She will say yes and Luke will give you his blessing. But this whole thing is bad and I don't want Rory to say yes when all of this is hanging over us. Up until now she has had some pretty idyllic feelings about marriage and her step-dad and I. She has unreasonably viewed us as a perfect couple. We are far from perfect, but I guess lots of kids think their parents have the perfect marriage. Right now, all of those ideas have been shattered, so she's probably pretty skittish about marriage and engagement. She loves you Wes and so does our family." Lorelai sighed, wishing she could rewind time. Not only was the fight between her and Luke screwing things up for them and their small children, but now it was interfering with Rory's happiness.

"I understand Lorelai. Thank you for explaining everything to me. I'll go ahead and let you go." Wesley said softly.

"And Lorelai?" He continued.

"Yes hon?"

"I really hope you and Luke can work everything out." Wesley said authentically.

"Thanks sweetie. I'll talk to you soon." Lorelai hung up the phone and wandered back over to the pool house. She looked through the windows and saw that Danny and Katie had woken up from their nap. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hey you two." She exclaimed, pasting a fake smile to her face.

"Where's Daddy?" Danny asked sadly.

"When are we going home?" Katie added, her chin quivering.

"Daddy is at home. We are going to stay with Gram and Pop for a few days. Won't that be fun?" Lorelai said, digging for smiles. The twins were slow to acquiesce but they both finally smiled.

"Was that Wes? What did he want?" Rory asked cautiously.

"He just wanted to ask me about something for your birthday." Lorelai lied.

"But my birthday isn't for a couple of months." Rory said puzzled.

"I know, but he wanted to get suggestions and make sure that it's really special. My lips are sealed so don't try to get information out of me." Lorelai sighed deeply. Rory shrugged her shoulders and shifted on the chair she was sitting on. She looked up suddenly, catching Lorelai's attention.

Emily knocked softly on the door and entered slowly. She smiled and bent down to hug Katie and Danny who instantly attached themselves to Emily's legs.

"Gram, we're gonna stay with you and Pop and play!" Katie exclaimed.

"That's right, you sure are young lady." Emily said, rising back to her full height.

She glanced at the older girls and saw that Rory's face was wrinkled with worry. Lorelai was curled into a ball on the couch and her face was crumpled and blank. Lorelai was drained and had cried non-stop since she and the twins arrived at her parent's house the day before. Emily wasn't used to being the one to clean her daughter up off the floor, and though she was happy Lorelai had turned to her and Richard, she was upset that her daughter was so miserable.

"Rory, why don't you take Katherine and Daniel into the main house and see if Maria can whip up a special snack." Emily suggested, trying to gain some alone time with her daughter.

"Ice cream!" Danny shouted.

"Fruit and ice cream!" Katie shouted while grinning widely. Rory took the two yelling, bouncing three year olds and led them to the main house, shutting the pool house door firmly behind them.

"Lorelai, is there anything I can do for you?" Emily said, trying to be supportive when all she really wanted to do was take Lorelai in her arms and hold her tight.

"Mom, you don't have to-" Lorelai began before Emily held up her hand effectively stopping her.

"Lorelai, you came to me. For once, you came to me when you came across a difficulty." Emily stated.

"Mom this is so much more than a difficulty." Lorelai sniffed as fresh tears began to well in her eyes.

"Oh my. Lorelai, sweetheart." Emily stuttered, for once at a loss for words. She didn't know what else to do so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She was surprised when Lorelai gave up and fell into her mother, sobbing heavily.

"There there, shhh. Cry it out baby." Emily said out of character, fingering Lorelai's untamed curls.

Lorelai replied with a gut wrenching howl. She gasped for air but couldn't get sufficient oxygen into her lungs, which only made her weep harder. Emily sat still, her arms protectively holding her daughter and muttered soft words into Lorelai's unhearing ears. She continued to stroke Lorelai's hair, rub small circles on her back and press Lorelai's head to her chest.

Emily waited to speak until Lorelai's wails began to diminish. Her breathing became more normal with only small hiccups interrupting her breaths. She pushed gently on Lorelai's body to make her sit back far enough for Emily to look at her face. She tenderly wiped Lorelai's face with her hand, drying her face and smoothing her tear soaked hair out of her eyes.

"Is it all out?" was all Emily said.

"Not nearly." Lorelai uttered. "But it's all for now."

"Lorelai, I have never been good with this mushy mother-daughter stuff but I'm glad you came here. I have never been able to console you and I'm not exactly sure how to. But I'm trying Lorelai. So why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened." Emily suggested.

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't think I want to relive it." She said poignantly

"How about I talk then?" Emily offered. Lorelai bobbed her head.

"Early in my marriage to your father, after you were born, he and I had a very bad fight. From your behavior I can say that it measures up to the fight you're having with Luke now. I left and took you with me. I went and stayed with my best friend and refused to take your father's calls. He came over nearly every day and begged me to come home, begged me to see you. I refused and held onto my anger and pain. It was all I had in defense against him. The spark that started the fire isn't important but your father hurt me deeply. I never thought I would be able to forgive your father. He left message after message with my best friend. She wrote them all down and gave them to me after I had calmed down a little. It wasn't nearly enough to erase the fight or the pain your father had caused, but it was something. I knew he was desperately sorry and trying to fix our broken relationship. He was trying his hardest to mend my heart and regain my trust. It took time, but your father and I got through it. It took me a long time to completely forgive him. He thought he had to earn my love again, but the truth is that I never stopped loving him. No matter how badly your father hurts me, I can never stop loving him. All I was waiting for was for him to make the first move and show me that he was sorry and was willing to do anything to make it up to me." Emily finished her story and looked into Lorelai's searching eyes.

"He hasn't even called." Lorelai whispered as new tears began to fall. Emily pulled Lorelai back into her arms and let her cry until she fell asleep. She shifted Lorelai and set her head gently on a pillow on the couch. She tucked her feet onto the cushion and covered her with a blanket.

"He'll call." Emily whispered as she left the pool house.

* * *

"You said all that?" Jess said, disgusted.

"Yeah, plus some. I'm sure I left something out." Luke lamented to his nephew on the other end of the phone.

Luke stood behind the counter in the deserted diner.

"I really messed up. I wrote a letter, trying to tell her I'm sorry and trying to show her I know that I screwed up and that I'm trying to make it better." Luke said lamely.

"Really, a letter? Have you even called, Luke?" Jess questioned.

"She won't take my calls, even if I did call." Luke said.

"That's crap. Call anyway. Call every hour, every day until she takes your calls. Call every day after that and keep calling until she hears you." Jess demanded.

"I don't see the point in calling and harassing her family if she won't even take my calls." Luke said.

"Luke it's not about talking to her. It's about taking the first step and showing her that you're miserable without her. It's about showing her you're thinking of her every minute. It's about your actions, not your words. You're stupid and you're still being stupid. You need to grow up and stop screwing around. It's up to you to fix this Luke." Jess said.

The bells on the door rang and Luke looked up, Rory materializing in front of him.

"Jess, I gotta go." Luke said as he placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Hey Rory." Luke ventured, smiling and clearly surprised to see her.

"I'm not happy with you right now. Right now I'm not your friend." Rory said icily.

"Uh, okay. Why are you here then?" Luke replied, the smile melting from his face.

"I'm here because you screwed up, massively screwed up. I'm so mad at you right now I could spit, and I'm a lady…I don't spit." Rory said angrily.

"Rory, I-"

"No, Luke. You don't get to talk." Rory snapped, shutting Luke up.

"I don't know what you were thinking. Mom is the best thing that has ever happened to you. She is the only woman who has ever known you so completely and loved you anyway. She has never tried to change you or make you be someone you're not. She loves everything about you and embraces the prickly, cactus man that you are." Luke stepped back, unaware that Rory had such an aggressive, angry side.

"Right now, she is a big puddle of goo in my grandparent's pool house. I have never seen her cry so much or hurt so deeply. I've never seen her so vulnerable and broken. You broke her Luke. I hate that you did this to her." Rory hissed. Luke winced and blinked rapidly.

"She loves you and gave you everything. She has never given everything to a man or been so comfortable with someone. She gave you not only her trust but her whole entire heart. You betrayed her trust and stomped all over her heart." Again Luke winced, not sure how much more of Rory's words he could take.

"And what makes it all so much worse, is that she's still crazy in love with you. Even after everything that you did, everything that you said and kept from her for so long, she still loves your sorry ass. And she's waiting for you to call or give her a sign that it's okay to forgive you. She wants to forgive you but she's not sure if she can. She wants you to do something that will make her believe that if she forgives you and lets you back into her heart, you won't just do something to hurt her again." Rory finished, sighing loudly.

Luke scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Rory, you're right." He said quietly. "Here." He said, sliding a sealed envelope across the counter into her hands.

"It's a letter. It won't fix everything and it's really not enough, but it's something." Luke said, shrugging.

"Can you please just make sure she gets it?" Luke asked, afraid Rory would destroy it.

"Fine. But you should call." She said, twirling around on the stool she occupied and stomping across the floor of the diner. When she reached the door, she stopped and turned back around to face Luke.

"You really suck, you know that?" She asked venomously.

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know that better than anyone." He admitted. Rory nodded and turned to leave but again stopped as her hand gripped the doorknob.

"Just fix it okay?" Rory pleaded, not turning around.

"I'm trying kid. I'm really trying." Luke said as Rory opened the door and left.

* * *

"A letter?" Lorelai said, clearly surprised. Rory nodded and handed the sealed envelope to her mother.

"He's called my cell once every minute for the last hour and a half." Lorelai reported.

"Yeah, Grandma said the same thing about the house phone as well." Rory stated.

"I'm supposed to meet Wes for dinner. Katie and Danny are in the house with Grandma and Grandpa. Are you gonna be okay?" Rory said, covering all of her bases.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go. And have fun." Lorelai said, smiling meekly.

Rory left quietly and Lorelai shifted the envelope between her hands. She closed her eyes and lifted the envelope to her chest, pressing the cool paper to her heart. With her eyes still closed, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out a multi-paged letter. She swallowed the lump that had been caught in her throat since their fight and began to read Luke's small, neat handwriting.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I'm not sure where to begin and I don't know the right words to say. Saying I'm sorry is not enough and I know that. But the word sorry is all I have._

"Oh gosh." Lorelai said aloud. She blinked back instant tears and forged on.

_I messed up. I messed up big and I don't know how to make it better. I want to plead temporary insanity because insane is the only word that can describe my behavior._

"Yeah, and low, dirty, out of line, mean, unfair, wrong and heart breaking." Lorelai added under her breath.

_I wish I could say that I never believed any of what I said, but most of it came from deep down in a place I've shoved it to since we started dating so many years ago. It began as a simple insecurity...me thinking that you would run to Christopher if things got tough between you and me. It escalated into the nastiness that I verbalized the other day in the store room. I'm not even sure how it got to that point. It was absolutely nothing you did because you've been perfect. _

"I'm far from perfect." Lorelai admitted softly.

_You have never given me a reason to doubt your loyalty to me or to think that you would choose Christopher over me. Everything I said was stupid and you didn't deserve any of it. You have been the perfect wife to me and I've been nothing but grumbly and mean. I've kept this monster from you. I guess part of me is jealous of Christopher for having yours and Rory's hearts for so long. I couldn't accept that he was your first everything. I realize now how ridiculous that is because I had my first everything with someone else, including my first wife._

"Ouch." She cringed.

_I know I hurt you and I don't blame you for leaving me. But you have to know that I would never, __**ever**__ physically hurt you. You have to know that I have some semblance of self control. I would never lay a hand on you or on our kids. I may be stupid and I may say or do things that hurt your heart. But Lorelai, I would never, will never, ever bring physical harm to you. When I said all those horrible things to you, I finally silenced the angry demons in my head. _

"Whoopty-freakin-do for you." Lorelai sneered.

_But by silencing them, I broke your heart. I beat it with a baseball bat and walked away, expecting you to be able to fix it on your own; expecting you to forgive me and forget about it. I know you won't be able to do that. I hurt you too deeply for you to be able to fix it on your own. I know it's going to take time and I understand if you don't want to be around me or talk to me for a while, but I have to show you that I regret everything from that day. I regret letting my own issues get so big. I regret not talking to you. I regret speaking to you as if you were dirt. I regret not letting you kiss me. I regret not feeling sorry in those moments. Lorelai, I regret it all._

"Wow." She breathed, tears slicing down her face.

_I know I can't ever take it back and even if and when we do overcome this, you won't be able to forget. I've hurt you deeply and I know the scars will remain for years to come. I have to try and I have to make the first move. I have to forgive myself for this to work and you know how hard that is for me. I know I have to forgive myself before I can even think about asking for your forgiveness. I will say it again now and every second of every day for the rest of my life if I have to. I will say it if it will make you believe me and allow you to forgive me. Lorelai I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart. I can't put into words the deep loss I feel and the self loathing that has taken over my heart. I can't stand to be with myself for what I've done to you. I'm sorry Lorelai. I wish it was enough, because I know it isn't. But I'm sorry. I will be sorry until the day I die. _

"Don't be sorry, love me." Lorelai murmered.

_I love you. That's all, I love you and I hope this can help put you in the right direction. Put you on your way to forgiving me. I love you and I vow to spend the rest of my days making it up to you, making you believe how sorry I am and how much I love you._

Lorelai sighed and closed her eyes. She raked a hand through her hair and opened her blurry eyes to finish the last page of the letter.

_Take your time, think it through. Hate me if you need to. _

"Oh Luke, I could never hate you." She whimpered.

_But please Lorelai, please forgive me. I can stand the thought of you hating me because at least it's a feeling. But if you can't forgive me, I won't be able to stand that. I can't bear the thought of losing you and I'm dying on the inside because I'm afraid I have already lost you. _

"You can't ever lose me, Luke. My love is forever." Lorelai spoke into the silence of the pool house.

_I'm terrified I've driven you away and hate myself for doing that. I hate myself for hurting you. I hate myself for not being the man that you need me to be and the man that you deserve. I hate myself. But I can live with that. I can live with you hating me too. But I can't live with you being lukewarm, indifferent. Take your time. Mull over everything. Sign divorce papers if you feel it's necessary. _

Lorelai's eyes widened and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. _Why would he tell me to sign divorce papers?_ She thought miserably.

_But I'm in Lorelai, I'm all in. And I need your forgiveness more than I need my next breath. I need your love more than I can say, but I can't ask you for that. I love you Lorelai and I will always love you. I'm sorry. It's not enough but its all I can say. _

_Take care of yourself and give Katie, Danny and Rory my love._

_Luke_

She exhaled heavily and reread the letter three times. She carefully folded it and placed it back in the envelope. She closed her eyes and pressed the envelope to her lips. She tucked the envelope into her back pocket as she stood and grabbed her car keys off the table. She slid her feet into a pair of flip flops and jogged to the main house. She offered a quick greeting to her parents and children and hastily said she had to go somewhere. She blazed out the front door and jumped into the waiting SUV. She cranked the engine to life and screeched out of the circular drive way.

She drove maniacally to Stars Hollow, only slowing when the diner came into view. She pulled to a halt across the street and pulled the keys from the ignition. She struggled with the seat belt for a moment and finally pushed her door open and slammed it closed in the same instant. She ran full speed to the diner and stumbled up the concrete steps. She flung the door open, making the bells rattle loudly. The diner was occupied, but not packed. The townies swiveled their heads to see Lorelai standing in the doorway, her cheeks flushed and tear stained. Sweat poured from her brow, soaking the curls around her face. She wiped her face with her arm and took a steadying breath. Luke whirled out of the kitchen, about to yell at whoever threw the door open with such force. When his eyes landed on Lorelai, they fell and his mouth parted slightly.

She stepped forward and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is this true?" She demanded loudly.

Luke nodded and wiped his hands on his shirt. He walked to the curtain that hid the stairs leading to the apartment above the diner. He held it aside and motioned for Lorelai to go up. She ran up the stairs quickly and waited for Luke to follow and unlock the door. He pushed it open without unlocking it, soliciting a questioning gaze from Lorelai. He only shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room. Lorelai followed and closed the door soundlessly behind her.

Luke took a calming breath and turned to face Lorelai slowly. Tears still flowed down her face, but Luke stood his ground, allowing her to speak first.

"Luke, I-" Lorelai began breathlessly. She was crying hard and fighting for breath.

Luke stepped forward and circled Lorelai's quaking shoulders. Upon feeling his touch, Lorelai's control snapped and she melted into his arms.

"Luke" Lorelai gasped. "Luke I-I" Lorelai wheezed, ignoring her need for oxygen.

"Shh, cry first, talk later." Luke coached.

"I-I have to" Lorelai tried again.

"Calm down sweetie." Luke mumbled sweetly. Luke rubbed Lorelai's back in big, languid strokes.

Lorelai drew in short breaths, trying to replenish precious oxygen to her lungs. Luke dropped kisses to Lorelai's damp hairline and forehead. She drew her head back and looked into Luke's eyes.

"Luke I need you." She muttered before pressing her lips delicately to his. She kissed him with fervor and Luke lost himself in the sensation. He was broken out of his reverie when he felt hot tears drop onto his face and lips from Lorelai's eyes. He pulled back and looked at Lorelai, who only crumpled back into his arms. She cried softly and Luke held her head.

"Lorelai honey, tell me." Luke said kissing Lorelai's temple.

"It hurts Luke. It hurts so much." Lorelai moaned.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai." Luke choked back tears of his own.

"Luke I love you and I'm on my way to forgiving you. But it hurts too much to be around you right now. Your kisses are bitter sweet. I'm still floored that you purposefully hurt me so badly and I want to say thank you for the letter and the calls. They show me that you're hurting too and that you're trying. I need time Luke."

"I understand. Take all the time you need. I want your heart to heal." Luke said, softly rubbing Lorelai's arm.

"I love you and I will heal. I'll have Rory bring Danny and Katie to the house this week. They miss you and want to be home. They can spend as much time with you as you want. I'll be working at the inn this week so you can bring them by whenever you need to be at the diner. I never called Anna, so April will be coming on Wednesday to stay until Sunday." Lorelai said, slowly backing out of Luke's arms.

"I don't want to push you or pressure you, but I have to know…where are we?" Luke asked, his voice raw.

"Well I'm not filing for a divorce if that's what you're asking." Lorelai said, cracking a small smile.

That tiny smirk was a sunbeam, warming Luke from the inside.

"What do I say when people ask why you're not here, why you're not at home? I assume you won't be staying at the house with me." Luke said as the thought dawned on him.

"Rory and Wes offered to let me stay at the Crap Shack until I feel okay coming home. As for the town, they can mind their own damn business." Lorelai said stubbornly.

"Lorelai, you know that won't work." Luke pointed out.

"Fine, then tell them we're fighting. Or that we're separated. Or that we split up or are apart for the time being. Tell them whatever you want." Lorelai huffed as she shuffled backward toward the door.

"Lorelai, I don't want to tell them that we're separated. Are we really?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded and crossed her arms over her belly. Luke broke eye contact and looked at his shoes.

"I love you Luke. I don't know why right now, but I do. I want to come home because I need you. I can't breathe without you. But it hurts me so unbelievably much to be around you right now. I can't do it. But I also can't keep the kids from you anymore. They need their father and I know you miss them." Lorelai stopped talking and looked into Luke's eyes.

"Lorelai I can't live without you. I can't move. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't breathe either. Nothing is right. It's like my life isn't real without you in it." Luke implored, stepping toward her and reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"I know Luke. Me too." Lorelai whispered, tears once again falling down her face. Luke reached up and caught the tears one by one.

"Call me when you need to be at work and I can either come get the kids or you can drop them off. And…just call me every night before you go to bed. Even if I can't talk to you, I still want to hear your voice." Lorelai said, holding her free hand up in surrender.

Luke leaned forward and brushed a feather-light kiss to Lorelai's lips. He folded his arms around Lorelai's tiny frame and hugged her for a long moment.

"I have to go." Lorelai's voice broke as she turned to leave the apartment. She scuffled down the steps and dashed out the door. The patrons looked up confused and then saw Luke meander down the stairs. His face was flushed and red from holding back tears. Lorelai's face had been wet with tears as well. The townies looked around at each other bewildered and worriedly.

"Anyone need more coffee?" Luke asked hoarsely, sniffing loudly and ambling toward the coffee pot. Every person's head snapped back down and each expressed ardent interest in their food.

Luke walked around the diner for the rest of the day with hope filling the empty void that had been created from Lorelai's absence.


	14. From the Mouths of Babes

Author's note: I had this idea and decided it needed to be turned into a chapter. It's a little weird, but I felt like I had abandoned the twins. It's hard to write from the perspective of a three year old and use their limited language. So this is written from the perspective of a three year old, but in language that is more adult and less annoying to read than little blips of toddler speak.

I figure this chapter may be kind of a flop, so I've added another chapter after this. This chapter was actually supposed to come _after_ the next, but I wanted to leave my readers with something a little more settling.

Bare with me and please review at the end.

**From the Mouths of Babes**

* * *

**Danny**

I didn't know why Mommy was so upset. I didn't understand why she was crying and hurrying around getting our stuff. She got me and Katie and put us in our car seats. We drove a long time and when she pulled us out of the car, we were at Gram and Pop's house. Usually, when we came to Gram and Pop's house, it was a happy thing. But Mom was crying and whenever anyone would say Daddy's name, she would cry harder.

**Katie **

We stayed at Gram and Pop's house for a few days, out in the pool house. Danny and I slept on a bed that had wheels and was close to the floor. Mommy and Gram pulled it into the living room when we got there. Mommy slept on the big bed in the bedroom. After she thought we had fallen asleep, I would lay really still in the bed. Danny was sleeping but Mommy wasn't. She was in the big bed, crying.

She cried a lot while we were at Gram and Pop's. I've never seen anyone cry so much, not even a brand new tiny baby. She also talked to Gram and Pop a lot, but in quiet voices so me and Danny didn't hear. Rory was also there almost the whole time we were. I didn't understand what was going on. I missed Daddy and I wanted to go home.

**Danny**

The bed at Gram and Pop's was hard and the sheets were scratchy. I didn't sleep much because Katie wakes up early like Daddy and Mommy never slept. I think the only thing she did was cry. I was surprised because just like me, Mommy loves to sleep. I wanted to be in my own bed and eat Daddy's pancakes. Even though I told Gram that her pancakes were good, Daddy's were better.

I soon found out that the reason Mommy was crying so much and why we were at Gram and Pop's was because of Daddy. They were fighting and that really scared me because I didn't understand. Mommy and Daddy never fought. Katie and I fought a lot over toys and books and stuff, but Mommy and Daddy were good at sharing. They really loved each other and kissed all the time. They were really happy.

**Katie**

Except for lately. Lately, Mommy and Daddy were not happy. Mommy didn't smile as much and Daddy was even grouchier than he usually is. They also didn't talk to each other as much. They both started to work more, so we usually had time with just Mommy, or just Daddy. Then something happened and we came to Gram and Pop's. When we went home, Mommy wasn't there anymore. We never got to see her at home. The only places we saw her was at her work or at Rory's house. Mommy never tucked us into bed or read stories anymore. She wasn't there when we woke up.

**Danny**

Daddy got really sad too. Sometimes I saw him crying, even though he says boys don't cry. He didn't cry as much as Mommy, but he was sad all the time. When Mommy wasn't around so much anymore, I thought she was mad at me or Katie.

I didn't know why she was never home and why she never sang to me at bedtime anymore. Daddy didn't know the right songs to sing and he never rubbed my back like Mommy used to. Mommy lived at Rory's house but we could never spend the night with her. She told us that we had to go home with Daddy.

**Katie**

We didn't like going home without Mommy. We woke up a lot at night because we missed Mommy so much and it didn't feel right without her there. Daddy told us that we had to just be happy when we saw Mommy and make her happy. So we did. We just hugged her and loved her and gave her lots of kisses.

Soon, Mommy was a little happier and so was Daddy. They liked to be near each other again. And we got to spend a lot more time with Mommy. We also got to spend more time with Mommy and Daddy together.

**Danny**

Mommy and Daddy started smiling more. And sometimes, Mommy would let Daddy kiss her cheek when she would leave. I thought that was a good sign and that Mommy would come home to us. But she still didn't. Daddy said we had to be happy when we saw Mommy and not complain when we didn't. He said that some kids never got to see their mommies. I was scared that Mommy was gonna go away. Daddy said that would never happen.

While Mommy and Daddy were apart, people started being really nice to me and Katie. They gave us lots of hugs and played with our hair. April brought us lots of treats and Rory always had surprises for us. Daddy let us play in the upstairs at the diner and Mommy had a bunch of toys in her office for us.

**Katie**

We saw Gram and Pop a lot more. They came to our house a lot and picked us up. They took us to see movies and to get ice cream. They always had new things for us, mostly clothes or books. But sometimes they had toys or money.

The way everyone looked at me and Danny was different. They looked like they were really sad for us. I didn't understand why though. I guess they were sad that Mommy didn't live with us anymore.

Whenever we saw Mommy, I made Danny promise to be really good. I thought that maybe if we were really, really, _really_ good, Mommy would come home. We thought she would stop being mad at Daddy and come home to play with us and read us stories.

**Danny**

Katie made me promise to be very good. She said it would make Mommy come home faster. I didn't think so, but when we were really good, Mommy was happy and we started to see her even more. She never came to the house when Daddy was there, but sometimes she would come home and play with us. She would give us lunch and lay us down for our naps. It was great having Mommy home more.

Her smiles were getting bigger and she sounded happier when she talked to Daddy on the phone. They started hugging again and making each other laugh. I told Katie that everything was going to be good again. She said she wanted it that way too, and soon enough, everything was good again.

Everything was good again, just in time for our fourth birthday.


	15. Her First Night Back

Author's note: I can hear trumpets sounding! Alert the media, I've had a brain blast and a writing frenzy. What!? Three chapter in one day? Yeah I know! Please don't get used to such spoils because it may never happen again.

This one has a little bit of Wes and Rory. I actually dipped my feet in and wrote a little of Emily and Richard, which is big for me because I find them to be the hardest to write for. It ends, of course with the golden couple. It gets a little steamy in the end so I've temporarily upped the rating to **M**, just to be safe.

Thank you for your reviews! You are wonderful people. Please continue to review because it's fabulous and excellent to read your feedback. So without further ado, here we go.

**Her First Night Back**

* * *

A new kind of routine was made. Lorelai was staying with Rory and Wes in the Crap Shack and had the twins during the day when Luke was at work. For dinner and bedtime, Luke picked them up and took them back to the house where he cooked and cleaned, did baths and put them to sleep. It wasn't perfect, but it worked.

Luke and Lorelai were falling back into an easy friendship. Luke was extra careful to be overly kind to Lorelai and ease his way back into her heart. Lorelai was slowly forgiving Luke and mending her broken heart. As the temperature of the family began to warm back up, Lorelai gave Wesley the green light to ask Luke for Rory's hand in marriage.

&&

"Hey Luke. It's Wesley. Look, I'm sorry to call you so late, Rory mentioned that you're an early bird. I have something I need to talk to you about." Wesley spoke firmly into the phone.

"What's up, Wes?" Luke replied amicably.

"Actually, I think it would be better if I said all this in person. If it won't be too much trouble, can I come to your house for about ten minutes?"

Luke agreed and opened the door for Wesley a few minutes later. Wesley walked into the house, slightly on edge. He was working up his nerve.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Rory sees you as her dad. You're the man who went to every birthday party, every school play, and every science fair. You have been providing for her since long before you and Lorelai got married. You undeniably hold the keys to Rory's heart." Luke nodded encouragingly, understanding where this was going.

"I love Rory and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to spend the rest of my life making her laugh and bringing a smile to her face. I want to wake up next to her every day and make her morning cup of coffee, even though yours is better." Wesley winked and leaned in slyly.

"You'll have to share the secret with me!" He whispered.

"Not a chance, kid." Luke replied good naturedly.

"I want Rory, Luke. I need her. My heart beats for her and I love her." He paused, on the verge of asking the question.

"May I have your blessing to ask for Rory's hand in marriage?" He finally spluttered.

Luke knitted his eyebrows and rocked back on his heels, taking in a noisy breath. Wesley winced and closed his eyes.

"What took you so long to ask?" Luke replied. Wesley opened one eye and peeked at Luke, not sure if he was hearing him correctly.

"You've got my blessing; now go put a ring on our girl's finger." Luke thundered with a rumbling laugh. Wesley smiled broadly and shook Luke's hand.

"Thank you Luke! Thank you so much." He turned on his heel and started for the door.

"Wait a second, do you have the ring?" Luke asked. Wesley nodded and pulled a small black box out of his coat pocket.

"Wow, that's a good looking ring. I think she will love it." Luke said, eyeing the dainty diamond ring.

"That's what Lorelai said too." Wesley grinned, snapping the lid of the box. Luke slapped Wesley on the back and led him to the door.

"Good luck, although I'm pretty sure you don't need it!" Luke chuckled as Wesley raced to his car.

&&

Later that night, after picking Rory up from the Crap Shack, Wesley pulled to a stop in front of Hartford Memorial Hospital. Rory glanced at him curiously and looked back at the looming building.

"Is everything okay? Why are we _here_?" Rory asked, disdain dripping from her words.

"Just promise not to close your mind until you hear and see what I have planned." Wesley said as he shut his door and sprinted around to open Rory's.

He helped her out and led her through the maze of hallways and up to the floor that Rory had stayed on during her long months of recovery. Wesley led her to the food prep room and ushered her inside. He had made arrangements with the nursing staff and gotten permission to propose in the place he and Rory had met.

"Pudding for you." Wesley offered a cup of chocolate pudding to Rory. She smiled quizzically and took the pudding and spoon she was offered.

"So, this is where we met." Wesley stated.

"Sure is." Rory said blankly, taking a bite of her pudding. Wesley set his pudding cup down and watched Rory glance around the tiny room. He whipped the ring box out of his pocket and slid down to one knee as Rory took her second bite of pudding.

"Rory Gilmore, I love you with all of my heart. I can't live another second without you. Will you marry me?" Wesley asked, all in one breath.

Rory gasped and set the pudding cup down, nearly knocking over the one Wesley had abandoned seconds before. She quickly swallowed the pudding and pulled on Wesley's coat. When he was standing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed, jumping up and down.

"So that's a…" Wesley asked leadingly.

"It's definitely a yes!" Rory shrieked and pulled Wesley's face to hers. She planted a gentle kiss to his lips and buried her head into his neck.

Wesley pried himself from Rory's grip and took her left hand in his. He slipped the delicate ring onto her ring finger and held it up so she could see.

A full carat diamond sat on a skinny silver band with two smaller blue stones on either side of the diamond.

"It's titanium, so it won't ever scratch, stretch or bend." Rory looked up with tears in her eyes.

"The stones are called London Blue Topaz. I was going to go for the sapphires but these reminded me of your eyes." Wesley said lovingly.

"It's _beautiful_, Wes." Rory said leaning her head against his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you." Wesley said, grinning broadly.

"Oh you think you're a stud, don't you!" Rory giggled and swatted Wesley's chest playfully.

"I know you have less than fond memories from here, but this is the place where you took my breath away and stole my heart." Wesley said, recalling memories of his and Rory's early friendship.

"I wanted you to have a few good memories from here too, because I definitely do."

"I have a handful of good memories here, Wes. I woke up, my mom had the twins, I met you. And now I have a new one…you proposing." Rory's smiled widened and her eyes twinkled happily.

"Well I'm starved, let's go get some food." Wesley said, gunning for the door.

"And oh so smooth." Rory muttered as she dashed after him.

After they shared a romantic dinner at a buzzing restaurant in Hartford, Wesley and Rory arrived back in Stars Hollow. They made a stop by the Bungalow to tell Luke of their engagement and then rushed home to the Crap Shack to tell Lorelai. She beamed at Wesley and squealed in delight with Rory.

Rory showed off the ring and settled down with Wesley on the couch for a cozy movie night. Sensing that they could use some time alone, Lorelai excused herself for the night and left the house.

* * *

It was late and she didn't want to bother Sookie, so she walked the streets aimlessly for a while. She finally looked up and realized that her feet had led her to stand in front of the diner. She may not have known it in her head at that moment, but her heart always knew. She belonged with Luke and she couldn't spend another second away from him. She knew she had fully forgiven him when she ran (yes, ran!) all the way to the Bungalow. She skidded to a stop on the front lawn and saw a light glowing softly from the bedroom window.

Lorelai slowly walked the length of the lawn and planted each foot solidly on the steps. She crossed the porch and stood still in front of the door. She reached out her hand and gave the door three sharp but quiet knocks. Her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach dropped to her feet. She was about to knock again when the porch light snapped on and Luke opened the door.

Worry crossed his face, then confusion and finally a smile broadened his sleepy features. Lorelai shrugged one shoulder and smiled coyly. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her husband. Luke immediately returned the gesture and felt Lorelai's soft curves meld into the hard wall of his chest.

"Welcome home, Lorelai." He muttered softly as he pulled her through the threshold and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So you asked my mom and Luke?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Of course. I wanted to be sure they were both okay with it. They raised you and you're their little girl." Wesley replied softly.

"You are amazing Wesley Kennedy, do you know that?" Wesley only smiled and ducked his head to press a hot kiss to Rory's cheek.

"Rory Kennedy. I can get used to that." Rory said with a smirk.

"Glad to hear that." Wesley replied sarcastically.

A quiet moment passed between the couple.

"I wonder where my mom went. She said she was gonna stay someplace else so we could have the house to ourselves, but I feel bad kicking her out." Rory said sadly.

"You didn't kick her out or even ask her to leave. She did that on her own." Wesley countered.

"Yeah but still." Rory sat quiet for a second. "I'm sorry if her staying with us has been uncomfortable for you. It's just that her fight with Luke was really, _really_ bad and, well this house use to be hers." Rory said, gesturing around the room.

"I know sweetie. It's really not a problem. Lorelai should be staying with us. Plus, I really like her." Wesley said sheepishly.

"Sorry, she's taken." Rory replied automatically. "Well, she kind of is." Rory amended.

"Hey. Cheer up buttercup!" Wesley lightly poked Rory in the ribs.

"They are working it out. They're talking again and laughing and smiling. That's a good thing. And who knows, maybe she went to stay at their house tonight, with Luke." He suggested.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Wes." Rory shook her head. "I mean, Lorelai forgives pretty easily the ones she loves deeply, but this was different. I've never seen her so broken up." A wave of darkness overtook Rory's dainty features. She snapped back to the present and looked up at Wes.

"Where'd ya go to just now?" He said softly.

"Wes, I love you. And I trust you with everything in me. Promise me that you know that I will love you forever. Promise me you won't hurt me like Luke hurt my mom." Rory whispered.

Wes was unnerved by the vulnerability in her voice. "Rory I can't promise to never hurt you because men are animals and are stupid. But I can promise to try my damndest not to." Wes replied, squeezing Rory's shoulders.

"Start the movie my handsome fiancé? She grinned broadly and settled her head back on Wesley's chest.

* * *

"Do you think Lorelai will ever forgive him?" Richard asked quietly. Emily looked up from her book and across the feather duvet on their bed.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

"I've just been thinking about their situation. It's heart breaking and it's been going on for quite some time now. Luke has called me several times to talk out the situation and ask my advice on what he can do to hurry the process along." Richard's voice was softer than usual, as it often was when he and Emily were reading quietly in the moments before they drifted to sleep.

"Richard, there is nothing he can do that will _hurry _it along. It has to happen on its own, in its own time." Emily replied, laying the book down on her lap.

"It has been too long. Lorelai is staying in the old house, with Rory and Wesley. It's not right that she isn't home with her husband and children. They haven't slept in the same house for over a month now." Richard's temper was beginning to rise.

"None of this is her fault, you know. I'm not sure what Luke has told you but he is the one who has mucked everything up." Emily looked pointedly at her husband.

"And I'll tell you what; I think she's already forgiven him." Richard looked up sharply.

"Yes, she forgave him a long time ago. She just may not know it yet. If she was still harboring resentment, she wouldn't have let her children back into the home with Luke being the sole care giver. All she is waiting on is for him to forgive himself and let her love him." Emily said mater of factly.

"I sure hope you're right, Emily. As much as I hate to see Luke squirming, I hate to see Lorelai hurting even more. And not to mention Daniel and Katherine. What about April and Rory? I'm sure they are being affected as well. But Danny and Katherine haven't had both parents in the same house, caring for them since the fight. It has to be difficult on such young, innocent children." Richard said, shifting under the blankets.

"Now Richard, there's no sense in getting worked up over something you have no control over. Lorelai will go back to him. She loves him and she is miserable without him. Just be patient and grant her some time."

"Emily, since when are you so calm and level about this situation? Why, the day Lorelai showed up with the twins in tow, you were prepared to end Luke's life. But not before you accused Lorelai of sabotaging their marriage." Richard stated harshly, pointing a finger at his wife.

"She came to us, Richard. That's why I'm so composed about this. She came to me for help and I was able to give it her. While I'm not happy with the circumstances that have led us here, Lorelai and I finally have a comfortable relationship. She calls because she wants to talk to me or ask my advice. She willingly has lunch with me and doesn't whine. For once I can lavish her and show my affections. It's nothing close to her relationship with Rory but it's nearing what a mother-daughter relationship should be." Emily said, trying to contain some of her excitement.

She was happy that she and Lorelai were becoming closer. And she was upset about the circumstances and wished that they had come together at a less painful time, but she would take any improvement she could get.

"It's foolish for you to worry so much, Richard. There is nothing we can do, especially not this late at night. Finish your reading so we can go to bed." Emily said lightly, patting Richard's blanket-covered leg.

"You're right my dear." Richard mumbled while training his eyes back to the print in his book.

* * *

"I can't believe you're home." Luke said.

He and Lorelai sat in the kitchen, him drinking tea and her drinking coffee.

"It was time." Lorelai said simply.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Luke. I was waiting for you to be ready to welcome me back in." Luke's eyes filled with tears when he looked up and saw the look of unfiltered love shining through Lorelai's clear blue eyes.

"It was easy for me to fall back into our friendship. But it was weird, wrong somehow. It was like it used to be, before we started dating. Long before, when we kind of danced around each other, not sure of how much we should say or let the other person know. When our exchanges became second nature again, I could tell that you were finally forgiving yourself." Luke looked up, bewildered that Lorelai could read him so easily.

"It was finally more painful to be away from you than it was to be near you." Lorelai's words were soft and vibrant.

Luke watched her talk and move her hands. He watched the way her body traveled though space and how animated her features had become once again. He marveled at the dazzling woman before him because she was back to being the woman she was before the horrible fight. Before he had betrayed her in so many ways and crushed her world. The woman before him was in love. With him. He shook is head in disbelief.

"What?" Lorelai asked self-consciously.

"You, you're breath taking." Luke murmured. "You have never been more beautiful in my eyes than you are right this minute." Lorelai blushed and lowered her head shyly.

"I've missed you Lorelai. So much. But before, I just ignored the pain I felt in your absence, otherwise it would have gnawed me in half. But looking at you, watching you right now…I realize how much I missed you." Luke's voice broke with emotion as hot tears slid down his scruffy face.

"Luke" Lorelai said, her voice thick and deep.

She rose up off her chair and rounded the table. She leaned down and pressed her smooth lips to Luke's. His lips yielded beneath hers and he reached up and tangled his hand in her loose curls. Her arm snaked around his neck and she lowered herself onto his lap, completely straddling his thighs. He pulled one hand out of her hair and cupped her bottom gently. He felt tempted to slide his hand to touch her silky soft skin, but resisted not wanting to force too much on his beautiful bride. He had finally gotten her back and he didn't want to send her running again.

Lorelai pressed her body against Luke's chest and a small moan escaped her lips. Luke caught it in his mouth and moved his hand down the back of Lorelai's head to the base of her skull. He rubbed his thumb through her thick hair and down her neck. A layer of goose bumps immediately rose on Lorelai's skin and she broke the kiss, arching her body into Luke's. He took it as an invitation and trailed feather-soft kisses down her jaw and neck. He dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of Lorelai's throat and licked his way back up to the jumping pulse in her neck. His tongue rippled over her pulse and he drew on the tender flesh. Lorelai cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and stilled her roaming hands on Luke's shoulders. They inexplicably found the buttons on the flannel Luke had thrown on to answer the door and began to undue them one by one. Luke paused momentarily and removed his mouth from Lorelai's throat.

"Are you sure?" He asked uneasily.

Lorelai replied by leaning down and kissing him deeply, sucking the breath from his lungs. Luke resumed his place at her neck as Lorelai finished the last of the buttons and peeled the shirt off of Luke's shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she spread her hands over his tight muscles, expecting to feel the supple cotton of his undershirt but instead met the taut skin and downy hair that adorned his bare chest. Lorelai's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head.

"No undershirt?" She questioned. Luke shook his head.

"Was in bed and wasn't expecting company. I just threw the flannel on to answer the door." Luke answered.

"Nice surprise." She giggled softly and pointed to her neck, prompting Luke to continue his ministrations.

"You're the best surprise." He said between kisses. Lorelai extricated herself from Luke's grasp and pulled on his hand until he stood. She walked backwards toward the stairs and kept her gaze focused on Luke. She stumbled only once, but Luke was there to catch her. She reluctantly turned and pressed their clasped hands to the small of her back. She led Luke up the stairs and into their bedroom. She looked around swiftly,noticing small differences and then shucked her light jacket and shoes. She reached for Luke's idle hands and pulled him to her. She captured his mouth in a searing kiss that set him on fire. His hands moved quickly over the thin cotton of her t-shirt, raking up her ribs and skimming the sides of her breasts. Luke walked Lorelai backwards until the mattress hit the back of her knees. He slowly lowered her to the bed, careful to keep his weight off of her.

Lorelai ran her hands through Luke's chocolate brown hair and looked into the eyes of the only man she had ever truly loved. She sat up on her elbows and started to yank at her shirt. Luke saw the trouble she was having and quickly stripped the shirt over her head. Her curls bounced free from the shirt and cascaded over her shoulders and face. Her hair was longer than Luke remembered, but it still smelled of her strawberry shampoo. He finally allowed himself to run his hands greedily over her alluring, velvety skin. Her waist was narrower and her stomach was flatter than he remembered. _She's lost weight, god I made her lose weight._ Luke thought fleetingly before becoming wrapped up in her enticing smell. The way her perfume mingled with the natural scent of her skin made Luke go wild. It was a smell that he would never be able to forget and one that he couldn't resist. He trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down Lorelai's neck, down the valley between her breasts and down her flat stomach. He ran his hands back up her sides and over her ribs. Lorelai groaned in anticipation and desire and Luke repeated the torturous kisses back up to her lips. While still attached to her mouth, Luke deftly undid the button on her jeans and smoothed them over her hips and down her thighs. He glanced down briefly when her long legs became tangled and noticed the tiny hot pink bikini panties that she wore. Lorelai kicked of her jeans and hiked herself higher onto the bed.

Luke draped his body over hers and pulled her into him, sitting up. He cradled her on his lap and let his hands roam her nearly bare skin. Lorelai's hands selfishly touched Luke's naked upper body. She lightly rasped her nails on the skin covering his shoulder blades and squeezed his firm biceps. She was completely submissive to the intense pleasure that wracked her body. She hadn't realized how much she missed Luke's touch. She was melting into another kiss when she felt the elastic on her bra give way. She lowered her arms and flicked the bra to the floor before immediately capturing Luke's head with her hands again. Luke caressed her breasts softly and ran his palms over her nipples, reveling the feel of them hardening beneath his touch. He gently placed Lorelai back onto the bed and shucked his sweats and boxers. He hovered over Lorelai and gently pulled her panties down her long milky white legs. Luke allowed his eyes to scour Lorelai's body for a few seconds before he scrambled back onto the bed. Lorelai sat up to meet him and he leaned back, narrowly missing a blow to the jaw from Lorelai's forehead.

She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his back, letting every inch of her skin meet Luke's in a path of blazing heat and unbridled passion. Lorelai clung to Luke's neck as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Grasping her back, he leaned forward slowly, lowering Lorelai to the bed. He pulled her knee up and positioned himself at her opening. Just as he was about to slide into her, a soft cry echoed through the heady air. He hesitated and looked up at Lorelai to see her holding her head up, looking alarmed. Realizing that the cry did not belong to Lorelai, Luke clambered off the bed and pulled his discarded sweats onto his body. He grabbed Lorelai's robe that still hung on the back of their door and tossed it to where she lay prone on the bed.

"Luke?" Lorelai's voice was filled with panic.

"It's okay. They do this every night. Stay here, or else they will get hysterical. But cover up, just in case." Luke insisted at he opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall. He paused in front of Danny's door first, and deciding the cry didn't come from him, walked further down the hall and stopped in front of Katie's. Lorelai pulled on the robe and warily peeked through the cracked bedroom door. She saw Luke quietly press the door open and walk into the room. She held her breath and tuned her ears to the quiet murmurs coming from her daughter's room.

"I w-want M-m-mommy." Katie hiccupped through her tears. Lorelai's heart broke and it took everything in her not to charge down the hall and pull her baby into her arms. She listened as Luke expertly dealt with the crying toddler.

"You can see Mommy first thing in the morning, okay? I promise." Luke comforted.

"We can g-go to Rory's and s-see Mommy?" Katie gulped between suffering breaths.

"Yes Katie bug. As soon as you wake up we can get Danny out of bed and go see Mommy. We can even go in our pj's and eat breakfast at Rory's if that's what you want." Luke reassured his daughter. She was beginning to calm down and Lorelai heard him shift his weight. _He must have been holding her and then put her back in her bed. Oh what I would give to hold her right now._ Lorelai thought despondently. She heard Luke kiss Katie and close the door. She reared back and leapt across the room and back onto the bed. Luke reappeared and closed the door softly behind him.

"They cry for me every night?" Lorelai asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Uh, yeah. Usually it's just one per night and not every _single_ night. So I guess tonight was Katie's turn again. Fourth night in a row." Luke said sadly.

"Luke, why didn't you tell me about this?" Lorelai's voice was urgent and Luke looked up, terror overtaking him.

"I didn't want to make it harder for you. I didn't want to make you feel guilty about not being at home with them. You decided to stay with Rory and let me stay in the house. The house comes with the kids. I didn't want you to feel like you had to be here with me in the house. I know it was hard for you to be around me and I just-I just didn't want to make it worse." Luke stumbled for words. His cheeks flamed with fear that he was going to drive Lorelai away again.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." He apologized softly.

"Luke, it's okay. But that's kind of a big deal and it's something that we should have discussed together. Through this whole thing, I have tried to keep the doorway clear when it came to Danny and Katie. I wanted to have space, yes but I wanted you to feel free to talk to me about anything that came up with them. It was selfish of me to let you take the full load of being their sole caregiver. It was stupid and I wish I hadn't done that. But pain makes you blind and I was trying to heal so that I could come home faster. I didn't realize I was hurting them by not being here." Lorelai said softly. Tears glistened in her eyes and Luke moved forward and stood in front of where she sat on the edge of the bed.

"If I had known they were hurting and missing me so much, I would have come home sooner. Even if it meant I would be hurting more." Lorelai's voice registered just above a whisper and Luke couldn't stand to see her hurting again.

"Hey, you didn't know because I didn't tell you." Luke tried to comfort her.

"This is more my fault than yours. If you had known, you would have been here in an instant. I was being selfish too. I thought it didn't matter if they cried a little, as long as you healed and came home. Please don't cry." Luke sat on the bed and kissed away Lorelai's tears.

"I know we were, uh, kind of in the middle of something there. Do you want to try again?" Luke asked.

"No, I think this is the way it's supposed to be. It's late and we're both exhausted. Why don't we just sleep together tonight and we can do the rest tomorrow." Lorelai suggested, shrugging out of the robe.

Luke nodded and stripped his pants. He held the blanket back and crawled in after Lorelai had adjusted the pillows. He cuddled up behind her and kissed her shoulder. He wrapped his body around hers and covered her stomach with his hand. She wiggled backward and got as close to him as she possibly could. She felt his erection pressing into her bottom and felt Luke shift. He was trying to pull away to let it deflate. Sensing his embarrassment, Lorelai clamped onto his arm and held him close.

"It'll go away." She said softly, smiling into the dark room. He sighed and scooted back over to her.

"Thank you for coming home." Luke whispered as Lorelai drifted to sleep. Luke kissed the back of her neck and set his head down on the pillow just inches from the back of her head. He fell asleep smelling the scent of her shampoo and feeling the soft tickle of Lorelai's hair on his cheek.


	16. Among Other Things and Bubble Baths

Author's note: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Thank you for everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I appreciate you so much! You are wonderful and I hope you continue to read and review. This chapter is kind of pivotal and I especially need to hear what you guys think. What I mean by pivotal is that this chapter could be a way to the end, or it could set up a whole nothing thing and the story could continue for a while longer. If you would like for the story to continue much further than this, please let me know. If you are ready for the happy end, please let me know that as well. The opinions of my readers matter to me very much and I don't want this story to over stay its welcome. A writer is supposed to know how much farther to take a story, but I have two very different directions for this to go, being the quicker end or the longer one.

As for the actual chapter, I have thrown in a surprise at the end that I'm not sure anyone was expecting. Heck, _I _wasn't even expecting it. So please sit back and enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you want for this story!

**Among Other Things and Bubble Baths**

* * *

"You look preoccupied today. Are things not going as well between you and Luke?" Sookie asked while for once not hovering over some food item. She sat across the counter from Lorelai and quietly sipped her coffee.

"Oh, we're fine." Lorelai answered distractedly.

"Sweetie, how long has it been since the fight? How long have you not been at home?" Sookie asked, prying deeper this time.

"Well Sook, close to a year, actually. The twins had only been three for a couple of months when we had the fight and now we are just a few from their fourth." Lorelai answered sadly.

"How are things going? I mean, I assume you're still at Rory's. I mean, how are you? Really…on the inside. Not just how you want everyone to think you are."

"Sookie, I moved back home." Lorelai answered immediately. Sookie's eyebrows shot up and her mouth gaped open.

"When? What-why-wow." She stumbled for words.

"Well, last night actually. Wes proposed to Rory and I thought they could use some alone time so I left the Crap Shack and wandered about for a while. I wasn't really paying attention but somehow I ended up in front of Luke's. I realized that I had forgiven him a long time ago and that I couldn't live another second without him. So I went home and we talked for a bit. Among other things. And I slept there last night, but slipped out before anyone woke up." Lorelai picked at the chipping paint on her coffee mug.

"Hon, this is big." Sookie said softly as she reached out and touched Lorelai's hand. Lorelai's eyes scanned from the cup to her friend's face slowly. Sookie reared back as she caught sight of the tears pooling in Lorelai's eyes.

"Lorelai, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Katie and Danny haven't been sleeping through the night. They wake up every night crying for me and Luke didn't tell me. He didn't tell me because he thought it would be harder for me to keep being selfish. No his words. But he didn't want to rush me in coming home because he wanted it to be my idea and not because I felt crappy about abandoning my kids." Lorelai drew in a suffering breath, trying to keep her composure and hold back on the ocean of tears pushing on her eyes.

"Oh honey" Sookie stood up and walked around the counter to wrap her arms around Lorelai.

"You aren't being selfish and you definitely didn't abandon those kids. You love them and you still see them every day. You were doing what's best for them because you weren't functioning well. You could hardly take care of yourself, I'm sorry to say. So you didn't need to have to worry about two very small kids on top of everything else."

A new thought occurred to Sookie. "Among other things!?"

Lorelai jumped at Sookie's outburst. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Among other things?" Sookie alluded. "You mean you had sex last night?" She finished in a whisper.

"Oh, that. Well…almost. We were just about to, ya know and Katie woke up. Luke went to her but made me stay in the room. He didn't want her getting hysterical and knew she wouldn't go back to sleep if she knew I was there. I overheard them talking and when he got back; I was too shaken up to just jump back in. And then, well…" Lorelai stopped as the tears began to fall.

"I left because I didn't know for sure if I was ready to be home, even after knowing that the twins aren't doing well. After sleeping in the same bed as Luke last night, I don't know if I'm ready. But I should be, for my kids. They need me and I've been absent. It's not fair for them or Luke. So I woke up early and went to Rory's to shower and get ready; all my stuff was there anyway. I didn't want them all to wake up with me there if I wasn't sure." Lorelai spoke softly, just above a whisper as the tears fell steadily down her flushed face.

"Oh sweetie. I really don't think you would have gone at all last night if you weren't ready. At first, it will be hard. It will be really hard just getting back into a routine, first of all because it's been so different for so long. And it will be hard to be around Luke, I'm sure. I know you said you've forgiven him but the pain is still there. It's gonna be tough but I think you're ready." Sookie tried to encourage and reassure Lorelai.

"It's not Luke that I'm afraid to be around. It's the twins. They don't need me because they've had Luke for so long. I don't know if I have a place in their hearts anymore." Lorelai said sadly.

"Nonsense, you're their mother. You're Super Mom. They will _always_ have a place in their hearts for you. Look at Rory and Christopher. He was absent for most of her life and she still loves him and lets him in." Sookie rubbed Lorelai's back and let Lorelai lean her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Sookie. You're a good friend." She hugged Sookie tightly as she stood.

"I know I've been kind of distant and not that helpful around here for a year. I'm sorry that you've had to take up so much slack and let go of some cooking duties. And I hate to do this, but do you think that I can have the morning off? I know we're partners, but I've put you through so much that I feel like I need to ask."

"Lorelai you don't have to ask my permission to go make things right with your husband and kids. Now get, before Michel finds out you're here and starts complaining about his life." Sookie said as she playfully swatted Lorelai on the butt.

Lorelai giggled and turned to leave.

&&

Lorelai pulled up in front of the house that was hers and Luke's. She stood in the warm June air and thought about the house that she hadn't lived in for almost a year. The house that she most wanted to be in. And also the house that she was so afraid to enter. She took deep, calming breaths and got out of the car. She walked onto the front lawn and stared up at the home that had become just another house. Her breath caught in the back of her throat when she thought back on all the fond memories she and Luke had shared in the house. She nodded her head decisively and spanned the yard, walked up the front steps and across the porch just like she had done the night before. When she reached the door, she stopped short. She didn't know if she should ring the doorbell or just walk in. She decided to knock and then walk in like she did at Sookie's house.

"Anybody home?" She called out tentatively. She heard two sets of small running feet and bigger, slower ones. She looked up to see confusion and disappointment in Luke's face and joy and excitement in the faces of her children.

"Mommy! You're home!" Katie and Danny shouted in unison. She kneeled to the floor and accepted the running children into her outstretched arms. Danny and Katie hit her shoulders hard, like twin torpedoes. She was knocked back and landed on her butt. She hugged her children fiercely and pried them away from her shoulders. She kissed them both and patted their heads.

"Can you two give Mommy a few minutes with just Daddy?" She requested as she stood and looked at Luke. They both left quietly, aware that things were still strained between their parents.

"You weren't here when I woke up. I called Rory to see if you were there so that I could bring Danny and Katie over like I promised I would do last night. She said you had already left for the day." Lorelai could hear anger building in Luke's voice.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I just-I wasn't sure if I should be here when everyone woke up. I'm not sure where my place is anymore." She admitted quietly.

"Well then, what the hell was last night? Huh, what was that? If it wasn't you going back to being my wife and you going back to being their mother, then I don't know what it was and I don't know if I can keep doing this." Luke's anger instantly subsided when he saw Lorelai's head bent to the ground and her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I'm sorry Luke. For everything. I was scared and I thought that maybe it was too late for me. I wasn't afraid of coming home and being your wife. I was afraid of coming home and being their mother again. What if they don't need me anymore, Luke?" Luke barely understood Lorelai through her hysterical sobbing.

He stepped forward and took his wife in his arms. He held her to his chest and clung to her with everything he possessed.

"Lorelai I love you. Do you hear me? I love you and I have made damn sure that those kids always knew that their mother loves them. I made sure that they would always need you. I made sure to talk you up while you were out there forgiving me. I made sure that they would be so happy when you finally came home, they wouldn't think about anything else and the last year would disappear from their memories completely." Luke pulled Lorelai away from his body to face her.

"I made sure they knew that they have a mother who wants them and who didn't leave them. I made sure they knew that it was my fault you were gone. Not once, for even a second did they ever question your love or wonder if it was their fault or wonder if you still wanted them. They always knew and they still do. They needed you that year and they still need you, more than ever." Lorelai gazed at the man that stood in front of her.

She was dazzled by the leaps and bounds he had grown in their year apart. Standing in front of her was the passionate, caring, sensitive and attentive man she had fallen in love with so many years before.

"Thank you, Luke." She whispered as she again found refuge in his arms.

That day, Luke helped Lorelai move her things back into their house. He showed her the subtle nuances in the house and made sure she had everything she needed to be comfortable in their house again.

That same day, the Danes family ate their first meal together as a renewed family. Lorelai's nerves vanished as she bathed Katie and Danny and read them bedtime stories. As she tucked each child into bed, she whispered an apology into their ear. She kissed them and sang them a lullaby and reluctantly left their rooms.

When she returned to the kitchen where she had left Luke to clean up the mess from dinner, a glass of champagne was left on the kitchen counter. The lights were off and a single candle burned to light the room. Luke was nowhere to be seen but when Lorelai turned around, she saw a trail of rose petals. She wondered how Luke had snuck behind her to drop them, because the petals hadn't littered the floor on the way into the kitchen. She picked up her glass of champagne and giggled as she followed the romantic trail. It led her back through the house and into the bedroom she share with Luke. The petals didn't stop at the bed as she had assumed they would, but led to the bathroom. She walked across the room and quietly pulled the bathroom door open to find the bathroom aglow with candle light. More than a dozen candles lit the bathroom and steam filmed the mirror. Her head whipped from the mirror to the bathtub to see it nearly overflowing with bubbles. Still, Luke was nowhere to be seen.

"I see you found the bubbly and the trail." Luke's disembodied voice echoed between the walls of the small room. Lorelai looked around, frantically trying to find Luke.

"Set your glass down and follow my instructions. You have to do them exactly as I say. Do you understand?" She still could not spot him but nodded her head.

"Okay then. First, take off your shirt, but do it slowly." Luke's voice demanded. She smiled and stood still.

"You're brave when I can't see you." Her hand went to her hips and one hip popped out dramatically.

"Don't sass me. Now take the shirt off, slowly. Just do it." Luke's voice rang out again.

Lorelai sighed and crossed her hands over her stomach. She slowly lifted the hem of the shirt and pulled it up her torso. She let the shirt dangle on her fingers for a few seconds before finally dropping it to the floor.

"Okay, now unzip your pants and slide them down your hips."

Lorelai grinned as she reached for her zipper. She pulled it down slowly and started to push the denim over her hips, swaying them from side to side. She pulled the heavy fabric from her long legs and flung them to the floor.

"Now what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Now take the band out of your hair and close your eyes. DO NOT peak." Luke commanded.

Lorelai snorted and tried to stifle a laugh. She pulled the elastic out of her curly tresses and let them fall over her back and shoulders. She closed her eyes and let her hands fall to her sides.

Once he was sure her eyes were closed, Luke stepped out of the stand up shower to her right. The open bathroom door had hidden the transparent door, so Lorelai hadn't seen him when she walked in. He crept up behind her and paused just feet from her when she spoke.

"What now?" Lorelai asked, her eyes still closed and her voice deep.

"Now you let me do the rest." Luke whispered into her ear as his arms circled her waist and he placed soft, fleeting kisses to her neck. He felt her shiver under his caress and let his fingers walk her body.

Lorelai could feel his naked body pressing into hers and was instantly filled with desire. Her breath hitched as Luke curled his fingers into the skin just under her breasts. She felt the clasp on her bra give way and let go of Luke's arms. She straightened her arms and let the bra fall to the floor and let her hands return to Luke's inviting skin. Luke ravaged her neck and his hands were on every inch of her body. Lorelai gave into the sensations and was surprised when she felt her panties tangled at her knees. She wiggled slightly and stepped out of them with one foot, letting the cotton fall to the floor.

Luke walked her forward, spinning her around so that he could see her face and kiss her lips. His hands splayed over her back. They reached the sudsy tub and Luke broke the kiss. He heard and unsatisfied whimper come from Lorelai's mouth. He held her hand and let her step into the tub first. He stepped cautiously in after her and wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed her hard and hot, soft and slow, deep and powerful as he lowered her into the water. Lorelai's lips were still knotted with his when she let out a gasp.

"Hot!" She cried.

But in a second her lips were back on his and she relaxed her weight, letting him submerse her in the water. Luke realized he would crush her without the support of a mattress and lifted her body and slipped under her. He had no plans of making love to her for the first time in a year in a bathtub, so he tried to cool their heated pursuit. He let Lorelai relax into him and continued to kiss her neck and jaw. Her hands were bent up over her head, holding him close and playing with the curls on the back of his neck. His hands roamed her body, stroking her skin lightly.

"Luke this is beautiful." Lorelai said as she looked around the softly lit bathroom. Luke only nodded his head.

"Thank you. I needed the romancing." She admitted, playfully looking up at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you're home."

"So, this is really sweet and I can't tell you how much it means to me, but I haven't had you in almost a year and I'm dying. Think we can get out of the water now?" Lorelai said urgently, soliciting a chuckle from Luke.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He rose quickly, letting the water cascade off his body and brought Lorelai up with him. A surprised shriek escaped her lungs and she laughed jovially as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, her bare bottom in the air.

"Luke! Let me down!" She squealed. He stopped walking.

"Never again, Lorelai." Luke said seriously. "I will never let you down again."

Lorelai realized he wasn't talking about her current location, but about the pain he had caused her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and turned her face so her cheek was resting on the top curve of his butt.

Luke walked to the towel rack but didn't release her.

"Fart on me and you're dead." She joked. Luke laughed softly and leaned over to let Lorelai's feet touch the ground.

He dried her feet and legs and moved up her body, kissing the newly dried skin all the way up. When he got to her shoulders he slowed and kissed her collarbone and neck reverently. He dried the water from her face and scrunched the towel in her hair. He looked into her eyes for the first time since she had entered the bathroom. In them, he saw everything he ever needed. He saw the forgiveness she had granted him. He saw the understanding that only a well seasoned friendship could bring. He saw love and passion. Newly formed or reignited, he couldn't tell but it didn't matter. He saw every moment that had ever passed between him and the brilliant woman standing in front of him. He was overwhelmed with the adoration that burned back at him through those eyes and leaned forward, pressing a gently kiss to her lips.

"I love you Lorelai Victoria Danes and I will love you until the day I die. Hell, I'll love you from my grave, forever."

"I love you Luke." Lorelai replied softly as she allowed Luke to pull her into their room and onto their bed.

As the Danes family eased back into their old life, Rory and Wes made plans for their wedding.

"I don't want to have a February wedding and anniversary like Mom and Luke, so do you want to shoot for maybe a year from now. I mean, I know that a year is a long time, but having a summer wedding would be so amazing!"

"Well, if that's what you want, then that's what we'll have. I don't mind having a long engagement. I already live with you, so it's not like I have to twiddle my thumbs and wait for that!" Wes jibed.

"Hey, that doesn't come free, you know! Just 'cause we're engaged doesn't mean I'm easy!" Rory protested.

"Oh, I know you're not easy!" Wes said grinning. He poked Rory's ribs, one of his favorite ways to tease her.

"Quit that!" She yelped. "Oh, so on a completely different note—" Rory said becoming more serious.

"My Mom and Luke are back together. Finally." Rory could feel the tension and hurt slowly lifting from her chest. She could breathe again.

"That's great Rory! I pretty much assumed they were because Lorelai hasn't been here. It was either that or she left to join a convent." Wes chuckled at his own joke and Rory shot him a pointed look.

"They're coming over for dinner tonight. Mom, Luke and the twins. I'm sorry I didn't ask, but they said they have some news for us and I didn't think you'd mind." Rory looked at Wes expectantly.

"Of course it's okay. I may live here, but this is still your house until we're married."

"Okay, so technically, yes. But no! Because you live here, so this is _our_ house. Plus Lucy's here…and she is our baby so it is our house, plus her house!" Rory said stubbornly.

"Um, Rory…Lucy is a dog." Wes pointed out. He, like Luke didn't understand the Gilmore girls need for a dog.

"Yes she is and darn good one at that. You know what I was thinking? The twins have a birthday coming up. Mom was so sad when Paul Anka died, so I thought maybe we should get them a puppy. I mean, I hadn't thought about it a lot, but just a suggestion." Rory caught herself making decisions without Wes again.

"That's a great idea!" Wes hadn't noticed Rory's lack of sharing.

"Maybe we can talk to Luke and Lorelai about it tonight at dinner." Rory nodded and walked to the kitchen to start preparing for dinner.

&&

"Are we really going to tell them? I mean, we just found out ourselves." Luke said, worry furrowing his brow.

"I know it's early, but I mean, she knew before you did with the twins." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked, taken aback.

"I mean…I hadn't planned to tell her first. But she came home right in the middle of one of my exorcisms and I don't get barfy sick very often so she knew something was up."

"But Lorelai, you're only what, six weeks in? Do we really want people to know this soon?"

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, Rory's not 'people.' We can hold off on my parents and Sookie until I'm farther along but I can't keep this from Rory no more than I could keep it from you. She needs to know."

"But the twins don't even know yet. What if they overhear and tell everyone we know."

"We don't know what?" Katie asked precociously.

"Uh, that Mommy stubbed her toe and it hurts very badly." Luke said quickly. Lorelai swatted his chest and shooed Katie out of the kitchen.

"Being p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t is not such a huge deal. I mean it is, but it's not something I want to keep from Rory." Lorelai spelled out, not wanting any prying ears to overhear.

"Okay, we tell her. But no one else for now." Luke crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Babe, why are you so worried?" Lorelai asked, reaching up to rub between his eyebrows. The tension released upon contact and Luke sighed deeply.

"I don't want you to be offended, but Lorelai you're forty-three. That's not exactly young to be having a baby. I'm kind of surprised you got pregnant in the first place."

"Shh! They will hear you!" Lorelai said, poking Luke's chest.

"I'm just-what if something happens? I heard that miscarriages happen more often when the mother is over thirty five or forty. I just don't want to tell everyone and then something happen and we have to tell them all about _that_." Luke's eyebrows resumed their scrunched position on his face.

"I agree with you that it's pretty miraculous that I got-uh, conceived. But I always have been fertile!" Lorelai quipped.

"But Luke, nothing is going to happen. I'm pretty sure that we have filled our misfortune quota for the next thirty years." Lorelai glanced at the door to the kitchen and back at Luke. A shadow had settled over his features.

"Luke? Hon, what's wrong?" Lorelai smoothed her hands over the warn flannel pulled tight across his chest.

"When this kid is ten years old, we will be in our fifties. When he or she graduates from high school, we will be in our sixties. And who knows if either of us will be around for college or marriage. What about grandkids and their childhoods. I don't want to leave my grandkids like my parents left theirs. I want our grandkids to know us." Luke confessed.

"Oh Luke. Honey, we can't think about that. Besides, little peanut here will only be five years behind Danny and Katie. How much of a difference is that, really?" Lorelai trained her eyes on Luke's, making him stare back.

"We can't think about what _may_ happen and instead concentrate on what _could_ happen. We could both live to be a hundred. What with you and your health food and me and my stubbornness. Those little grandkids will know us, Luke. I promise." Lorelai reassured.

"Now come on, we have to get ready for dinner." She pulled on Luke's sleeve and headed for the stairs.

"Danny, Katie! Time to change. We're going to Wes and Rory's for dinner." She called into the front room where the twins were playing.

"Do I have to dress up like when we go to Gram and Pop's?" Danny grumbled.

"Oh! My god. He is your twin. You can deal with him. I expect you both in clean shirts. Doesn't have to be fancy. I'll help Katie and we need to get out of here because we are supposed to be there in like fifteen minutes." Lorelai instructed as she let go of Luke and grabbed Katie around the middle making the little girl scream in delight.

&&

"Thank you so much for having us over! Dinner was great." Lorelai gushed as everyone finished eating.

"Can we help clear and clean?" Luke asked as he grabbed his and Lorelai's plates.

"Dishes can wait. I'm dying to know what was so important that we had to have a special dinner." Rory pried.

Lorelai glanced at Luke who nodded and smiled softly.

"Well, Luke and I…we're pregnant!" Lorelai said quickly.

"Wow, really?" Rory asked.

"Okay, so not the reaction I was expecting." Lorelai said, feeling stubbed.

"No! I mean, that's great…but you're—"

"Yeah, I know. I'm forty-three. You don't have to remind me." Lorelai rose from the table, the anger rising like a tidal wave inside of her. Luke sensed the nearing tsunami and jumped up to stop her.

"Women are having babies well into their fifties with no problems. Lorelai is much younger than fifty and we are gonna be sure to take good care of her, just like we did with the twins." Luke said, showing his wife that he supported her in everything.

"Mom, Luke, this is great. I'm so excited for you! Congratulations." Rory said, realizing her lapse in etiquette.

"Thanks, we think so too." Lorelai said. Rory couldn't decide if her voice was laced with sarcasm, anger or hurt. Luke knew that she was just sensitive about this pregnancy already.

"Look, could you please keep this news to yourselves for now? We haven't told your grandparents yet and we would really like them to hear it from us." Luke said, taking Rory gently by the arm.

"And also…since I am over forty, there is an even bigger risk that I could miscarry than normal. We don't want the whole world to find out and then I miscarry and have to tell the whole world that it was a mistake." Lorelai said, worry seeping into her words.

"Sure Mom. Whatever you want." Rory said, already used to appeasing her mother when she was pregnant.

Lorelai gave Luke a meaningful look and subtly jerked her head toward the door.

"Rory, Wes, thank you so much for having us for dinner. I think we are gonna head home. Lorelai's already feeling pretty tired and the twins need to have baths and get to bed. Are you sure there's nothing we can help with?" Luke quickly crafted the excuse to let them out of the obligation of staying for any longer.

"No, you guys go home. Rory and I can handle the clean up." Wes said politely as Rory stayed silent.

As soon as they had left, Rory spun around and looked at Wes.

"Pregnant? I should be the one telling them that I'm pregnant, not the other way around! I can't believe she's pregnant. This is so backwards. It wasn't weird when she told me about the twins because that was like, five years ago if you count the nine months of her pregnancy. But now, she just turned forty-three. This is insane!" Rory ranted. Wes looked on helplessly and realized that Rory wasn't talking to him.

Luke and Lorelai trudged to their car. After loading the twins into their car seats, Luke and Lorelai sat in the car, without turning it on or backing out of the driveway.

"I never, in a million years thought that I would feel trapped in my daughter's home. I never thought I would want to make an excuse to leave early and run like hell as soon as the door closed behind me. I felt like I was in my mother's house just then." Lorelai bemoaned.

"Well, it could have gone worse." Luke said optimistically.

"Oh yeah, like how?" Lorelai said sardonically.

"Well, for one, she could have freaked out. Or she could have told us she was pregnant too." Lorelai's head whirled around to face Luke.

"Where on _earth_ would you get an idea like that?" she exclaimed.

"Well, she and Wes _are_ living together. They share a bed and now they're engaged. They are at the same point in their relationship that we were in ours when you got pregnant with Katie and Danny. It's not a long shot, by any means." Luke rationalized.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "What do you know? Has she talked to you?"

"Oh, no! I was just saying it could have been worse. And it wasn't. I will say she was a little surprised, but only because I bet she thought we were done. I thought we were done. But she seemed happy after the initial shock wore off." Luke started the car and back out of the driveway.

They drove home in silence and unloaded the sleeping toddlers from the car and put them in their beds. The rest of the night continued in silence and they got into bed without having said a word since leaving the Crap Shack.

"What are you thinking about in there?" Luke asked softly as he leaned over Lorelai and tapped her forehead with his finger. Tears streaked her face.

"I'm thinking that we should have been more careful because this is a mistake." Lorelai disclosed.

"Babies are never a mistake. Rory taught us that, right?" Luke said as he sprinkled soft kisses to her forehead, cheeks and jaw.

"It's going to be okay. Everything will work out. We are here, together. And in there" Luke said, laying his hand on Lorelai's flat stomach.

"In there is our baby. The fruit of our renewed love and devotion. This is our forgiveness baby."

Lorelai sat up and kissed Luke before turning over and pressing her back into Luke's chest. She felt his muscles relax as he spooned into her and they drifted off to sleep, rosy and warm from the news of their new child.


	17. Silence Speaks

Author's Note: Hello all of my lovely readers! Here is another update for you. I really don't have anything to say about this one...

But! I want to thank each and every one of you who read my story and those of you who review...THANK YOU! You are beautiful and I adore you.

Keep reading and reviewing!

**Silence Speaks**

* * *

"Ooh! How about Zane or Zander for a boy and Zoey or Zara for a girl!" Lorelai joked as she flipped through a baby names book.

"You're kidding me, right?" Luke deadpanned. Lorelai only grinned in reply.

"Lorelai, we are not gonna be those parents who name their kid some ridiculous name just so the kid can have a "Z" name."

"But Luke!" Lorelai whined. "Zoey isn't even a weird name. It's actually kinda cute."

"Daniel, Katherine and Zoey?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Oh, you're right. Daniel and Katherine are pretty traditional. This little one shouldn't have an unusual name since the others have such normal ones. I guess I have to do some more research." Lorelai remarked. She flipped a few more pages in the book and wrote a few names down on a piece of paper.

"Um, don't you think it would be a good idea to know if this baby is a girl or a boy before we get too attached to any one name?" Luke asked.

"You want to find out?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Well yeah, I do. We found out with the twins and although we weren't surprised when they were born, it helped us bond with them while they were still in there." Luke nodded toward Lorelai's flat tummy.

"That's my good softie!" Lorelai grinned, brushing a soft kiss to Luke's cheek. "And I completely agree with the bonding thing. It's great knowing because then we don't have to call the baby 'it.' That always makes me feel so bad because baby isn't an 'it.' It's a little boy or girl!" Lorelai smiled again and rubbed her stomach with both hands.

"I'm pretty excited!"

"Good, I'm glad!" Luke replied.

Just then a loud wail filtered down the stairs and into the living room, where Luke and Lorelai were sitting. The air went silent and the sobbing continued.

"Guys! What's going on up there?" Lorelai yelled as she stood and went for the stairs.

"Be right back hon." She said to Luke.

When she rounded the top of the stairs and peeked around the door into Danny's room, she saw Danny looking very guilty and Katie sprawled out on the floor. Her face was red and giant tears were quickly rolling down the sides of her face.

"Go down to your father. I will deal with you later." She said sternly to Danny. He cowered momentarily. She frowned and firmly pointed to the door. He whimpered, starting to cry, as he left the room and walked down the stairs.

"Baby girl, are you okay? What happened?" Lorelai asked, scooping Katie into her arms. The little girl tried to talk but her words were undecipherable.

"Katie, sweet pea; you gotta calm down." Lorelai smoothed Katie's dark, wild curls from her damp face and rubbed her back and shoulders. Katie eventually calmed down, her sobs weakening to hiccupping breaths.

"You okay sweets? What happened?" Katie buried her face into Lorelai's shoulder and refused to speak.

"Okay," Lorelai said, drawing out the word. "Let's go downstairs and see what we can get out of your brother." She stood, cradling Katie in her arms. She carried the girl downstairs and saw Luke holding Danny in his arms. Danny's face held a look of shame and Luke's was stern.

"I take it you got the whole story?" Lorelai asked, stepping off the last stair.

"Sure did. I told Danny we would decide on his punishment once you and Katie came down so he can apologize." Luke frowned and grabbed Danny under the arms to stand the little boy in front him.

"According to Danny, Katie was looking at books and Danny was playing with cars. Danny thought Katie was in the way and grabbed the book from her hand. He ripped a page and threw the book across the room. She said something mean and stood up to get it. Danny kicked her and pushed her down."

"Katie is that what happened?" Lorelai asked, pulling her daughter's shoulders back so she could see the girl's face. Katie looked up shyly and nodded.

"Danny, what did Katie say to you?" Lorelai asked, directing her attention to her son.

"It's bad. Don't wanna say." Danny whispered. Lorelai sighed.

"Katie, what did you say to Danny? You can tell Mommy, even if it is bad."

Katie concentrated and her face was evidence of the conflict she felt inside.

"I said he's a dummy because he doesn't like books." She finally said.

"Katie, that's not nice. That's a word you should not say. And just because Danny likes cars better than books doesn't mean that he's a dummy." Lorelai slid Katie off her lap and ushered her over to her brother.

"Before Danny apologizes for hurting you, you need to say you're sorry for hurting his feelings by calling him names." Katie sniffled and looked down at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry Danny. You're not a dummy." She leaned forward and squeezed Danny's shoulders in a quick hug.

"Danny?" Luke said as Lorelai cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I kicked you and pushed you down." Danny said.

"What else?" Lorelai asked.

"And I'm sorry I ripped your book." Lorelai cleared her throat again.

Danny sighed and frowned before leaning forward and draping his arms over Katie's shoulders in a less-than-heartfelt hug.

"That's better. Now please be nice to each other! Go play." Lorelai said as she patted both on the bottom and pointed toward the stairs. They paused briefly and then dashed up the stairs.

"Jeez. What are we gonna do with another one?" Luke asked tiredly.

"They will be halfway to five, and close to starting school when this baby is born. My due date is March 7th of next year. We have a long time before this little one is gonna be here, so we can get the twins on a better schedule and get them used to the idea of having a baby around. We can do this, Luke! You're the best dad in the whole world; the best dad I've ever known." Lorelai finished with love saturating her words.

Luke blushed and smiled at the love of his life.

"When did you get so great?" he joked, pulling Lorelai into a tight hug. She giggled and leaned into his embrace.

* * *

"I still can't believe she's pregnant again." Rory complained.

Wes sighed and rolled his eyes. "Rory, there isn't anything you can do about it, so why don't you stop obsessing. Seriously, why are you so upset? Don't you want another brother or sister?"

"Wes, you don't get it. This kid is gonna be even _farther_ apart from me in age. I thought twenty three years was a little crazy, but this one is gonna be twenty seven years behind me. That's almost thirty! I'm almost thirty and I don't have any kids and my mom is on her fifth. Well, technically her fourth I guess, since she didn't actually carry or deliver April. But still…she has five kids, and I don't even have one." Rory's face crinkled in a blend of frustration and sadness.

"Oh, Rory." Wes said sympathetically. "We will have kids! We are getting married soon and we can have kids right away if you want." Rory looked down at her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. We can even work on one right this minute if that makes you feel better." Wes said, only half joking.

Rory's head snapped up and her eyes were wide.

"I'm only kidding." Wes said, reassuring not only Rory, but also himself.

"It will happen in its own time. Your mom even said that she and Luke didn't mean to get pregnant. And that's how it will be with us. Whenever you're ready to stop preventing a baby, we can stop with the contraceptives, okay?" Wes bargained.

Rory smiled and nodded, stepping into his outstretched arms.

* * *

"We're having dinner at your parents this week, right?" Luke asked cautiously.

"You sound like my mother. Of course we're having dinner over there. We have dinner over there _every_ single Friday. We have since before we got married and we will until the day that we die; because my mother _will_ outlive us all." Lorelai said, cringing

Luke nodded silently.

"And besides, we have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant. Even though I don't want other people knowing, if we don't tell them there will be hell to pay." Lorelai let out a dry laugh.

"Well, do you think we should tell Rory and Wes to skip this week?" Luke asked nervously.

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, do you think she will still be acting weird on Friday?"

"I knew it!" Lorelai shouted, causing Luke to jump.

"Jeez! What was that for?" He asked grumpily.

"You just admitted that Rory has been acting different since we told her that I'm pregnant." Lorelai grinned, knowing she had caught her husband. Luke sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips.

"Okay, so she's been pretty distant and a little rude since we told her. Maybe she doesn't know how to take the news. Maybe she's jealous. But whatever it is, do you think that we should ask her and Wes not to come? I know you're parents will be thrilled, so do we really want Rory there to piss all over everything?"

"You think she's jealous?" Lorelai asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

"What? Oh, I don't know. Maybe. After all, this will be your fifth kid, because technically speaking, April is half yours." Luke shrugged and adjusted his blue ball cap.

"Wow, I didn't think about that. Wait…what if she _is_ pregnant and that's why she freaked out so much?" Lorelai asked, suddenly paranoid.

"She's not. She would have told us. Besides, she and Wes are planners. They won't have kids until they are both good and ready and honestly, I think they both want to be married before they start a family." Luke reached forward and brushed a curl away from Lorelai's face. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach in a protective hug.

"I hope you're right." She said finally. She dropped her arms and stepped toward Luke, letting her head drop to his should and took a deep breath.

"Everything is going to be okay." Luke comforted.

"Yeah, you're right." Lorelai sighed and left the room.

* * *

"I haven't been this nervous to come to Friday night dinner since…well, since before the twins were born. This is ridiculous." Lorelai said uncomfortably.

"Well, Rory and Wes aren't here yet, so we at least have the advantage of getting here first." Luke said.

"Mommy, it's hot. Can we go inside?" Katie whined at Lorelai's side. The night air was thick and warm from the summer heat that was beginning to set in.

"Okay, fine." Lorelai said stubbornly and reached out to ring the doorbell.

The family was greeted by a maid; surprisingly the same one from the week before. She invited them inside and informed them that Richard and Emily were seated in the family room.

"Wow, you've been here for over a week, haven't you?" Lorelai asked in amazement.

"Yes I have, Mrs. Danes. Mrs. Gilmore said that I am the first maid she has ever had that has done everything to her specification." The maid said quietly.

"Well then, welcome to the family. What's your name so we know who to thank for dinner?" Lorelai said hospitably.

"My name is Alice." The woman said. She was slightly plump and her silver-gray hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her face was time worn and her smile was warm. She spoke in a perfect English accent and stood politely, waiting for Danny and Katie to wriggle out of their shoes.

Lorelai had to suppress a giggle as Alice led the Danes' to the living room.

"Alice? That is just too great!" Lorelai whispered to Luke. "I so have to make a Brady Bunch reference when Rory gets here!" Lorelai giggled and sat down on the loveseat with Luke.

"Hello there little ones!" Emily exclaimed as Danny and Katie romped into the room. The twins clambered onto Emily's lap, nearly knocking her over.

"And how are you doing today Lady Katherine?" Emily asked playfully.

"I'm good!" Katie drew out the words as if they were honey dripping from a spoon.

"And Sir Daniel?" Richard cut in.

"Pop! I'm good." Danny said succinctly. Richard grinned and held out his arms. Danny pushed off of Emily and bounded over to his grandfather. He jumped and landed in Richard's lap.

"Oof!" Richard grunted, taking the brunt of Danny's knee to the abdomen.

"Easy, big guy." Lorelai warned softly.

The doorbell rang and Alice escorted Rory and Wes into the living room. Emily greeted the couple warmly and invited them to sit.

"Hello Luke." Rory said warmly. "Mom." She added icily. She and Wes sat down and Richard took their drink orders. Lorelai looked at Luke, bewildered.

"So, now may we hear the news?" Emily asked impatiently. "You said on the phone this morning that you have some news for us, but that we needed to wait for Rory and Wes to get here first." Rory stiffened visibly at the mention of Luke and Lorelai's news.

Lorelai nodded and shifted nervously in her seat. "Yes we do have some news, but it's nothing that can't wait until dinner is over." She tried for a light and unworried tone and waved her hand as if to say _no big deal._

Emily looked up sharply. "Well for goodness sake, Lorelai. You said it was important over the phone and now you're beating around the bush. Just be out with it."

Lorelai looked at Luke uneasily. He closed his eyes and nodded slightly. He cleared his throat as he reached out to grab Lorelai's fidgeting hands.

"Richard, Emily…" he said, by way of introduction.

"Luke and I are expecting again." Lorelai blurted before Luke could finish. Her eyes drifted from the invisible spot on the silk carpet up to her parent's faces.

Richard sat motionless and speechless in his chair, with Danny standing between his knees. Emily's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. Her arms were slack beside each of her legs and Katie perched precariously on her lap.

"Richard, Emily…Lorelai's pregnant." Luke repeated. Silence ensued. Lorelai looked desperately at Rory, who sat with her arms crossed over her chest, a defiant scowl on her face. Wes looked uncomfortable and scratched his arm anxiously.

"Say something please." Lorelai whispered, tears forming in her glittering sapphire eyes. She clutched Luke's hand tighter and turned her face to him. His brow was wrinkled and his eyes were afire with anger.

"Richard, Emily. I believe you have something to say to Luke and Lorelai." Wes broke the silence, stunning everyone in the room. Emily closed her mouth and looked at Wes. Richard blinked, finally, and cleared his throat.

"Congratulations." He said brusquely. Lorelai squeezed her eyes closed, letting the tears fall freely down her face.

"Emily?" Wes said firmly, trying desperately to remind the woman of her manners.

Emily squared her shoulders, suddenly knocked into action. "Lorelai," She started, her tone dripping with venom and anger.

"How could you let this happen? And at your age? You are forty three. Don't you think that's a little too old to be having more children?" She spat.

"This is probably the most irresponsible thing you have ever done." Lorelai opened her eyes, staring helplessly at her mother.

"Is it even Luke's baby? Didn't you _just_ move back into your own home, where you were absent from for almost a year? What is going to happen the next time you and Luke have a fight? Will you walk out again, leaving him with three small children? And what about Katherine and Daniel; is this fair to them? Have you even considered how they might feel about this? I assume you didn't plan this. This was an incredibly imprudent thing to do. What do you have to say for yourself?" Emily had since pushed Katie off her lap and crossed her arms across her chest insolently, mimicking Rory's earlier pose.

Lorelai sat motionless, shocked and wounded. Luke too, was dumbfounded by the eldest Gilmore woman's behavior. Rory's arms flopped onto her lap and she looked down, suddenly ashamed of her actions.

"Grandma, Mom is married. Sure this baby was unplanned, but she's married, okay? This wasn't stupid or irresponsible. She and Luke are _more_ than capable of loving and caring for another child. Yes, Mom is forty-three, and yes, she just moved back home. But she isn't going to be leaving again. And besides, even if she does…she saw Katie and Danny every single day while she was living with me. Every day, Grandma. Those kids did not, for even one second doubt her love or devotion to them." Rory paused. The sudden silence ripped Lorelai out of her astonishment.

"Of course this is Luke's baby." She placed her hand gently over her stomach. "How could you even ask me such a thing? Even though we were fighting, I still loved Luke. And I still do. And as for me moving out for a year…that was _your_ idea, if you recall. You were the one who said I should take some time, forgive him and mend my heart."

Emily's head snapped up and she glared at Lorelai. "I did not tell you to leave your husband for a year, Lorelai. Yes, I said you should take some time, but not a year." Emily growled.

"She needed that time!" Luke snapped back ferociously.

"And you know what Emily, we may not have originally planned this baby; but from the second we found out Lorelai was pregnant, we have been planning every second. We _have_ considered Danny and Katherine and their feelings, and we think they are ready to be big siblings. They will love having a new brother or sister." Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand and he stopped talking.

"Mom, I do not appreciate you talking to me in the way you have tonight. I'm not sixteen years old anymore. I'm an adult and I do **not** have to explain my actions to you. This baby was made in love and forgiveness. And while it might not have been planned, this baby is already loved. No baby is ever a mistake, no matter the circumstances. If you think that this baby is, then you're telling me that Rory was a mistake too. She was born out of wedlock, and while I was still a teenager."

Emily's face burned with insult and humiliation. Rory glanced up from her lap and saw Lorelai's eyes filling with tears again. But behind the tears and pain that brimmed on her eyelashes, Rory could see love and loyalty. She looked over when her grandmother didn't immediately correct Lorelai's accusation. She leaned toward her grandmother, expecting her to speak at any moment, but she remained quiet.

"Lorelai, I don't think that is at all what your mother was saying. Of course Rory wasn't a mistake. I would have preferred that you had been older and married, but Rory is not a mistake, nor has she ever been." Richard piped up.

"Dad, please." Lorelai pleaded. She fixed a burning gaze onto Emily's face. Emily would not meet her eyes and instead stared at something just beyond Lorelai's shoulder.

"Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"I think it's time for you to go, Lorelai." Emily said finally.

Lorelai leaned back, startled by her mother's arctic tone. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought that stubbornly remained. _She thinks that Rory was a mistake. She didn't correct me or say a word otherwise. _ She stood slowly and tugged gently on Luke's arm. He stood and motioned to Wes and Rory.

"C'mon Katie and Danny." He said quietly.

Lorelai peeked at Rory. Her eldest daughter's cheeks were rosy and streaked with tears. Her eyes were empty and wide. She let go of Luke's hand and grabbed Rory by the elbow.

"Luke, please take Wes and get the twins in the car. We will be there in just a minute." Lorelai said as she steered Rory back into the living room.

When Luke and Wes were gone, Lorelai crossed her arms and glared at her mother.

"Dad, can you please excuse us." Lorelai stated impassively. Richard made no move to leave.

"Dad! Now!" Lorelai demanded. Richard reluctantly stood and exited the room, closing the door to his study with a soft click.

"Mom, you owe Rory and apology." Lorelai clipped. Emily was silent.

"You implied that this baby I'm carrying is a mistake. No baby is a mistake, not even Rory; She never has been; not even for one second." She looked over at Rory and smiled weakly.

"If you choose to remain silent after I'm done speaking this time, you can be damn _sure_ that you will never see me or Rory again. You will never see Wes or Luke. You will never see Danny or Katherine and you will _never_ meet this baby in my stomach right now. And you can be even surer that you will never, _ever_ meet any of Rory's children. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Emily looked up, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You wouldn't _dare_ deprive me of my grandchildren. Again." She clucked derisively.

"Even if she doesn't, I will." Rory said firmly, surprising the elder Gilmore women.

"Mom, you can't stand there, knowing Rory and tell me that you think she's a mistake. You cannot stand there, knowing how brilliant and beautiful and wonderful she is and tell me that she's anything but the best thing that ever happened to me. You can't look at her in the eyes and tell me that you wish she had never been born." Lorelai licked her lips and took a breath.

"If you can stand there and tell me that you can imagine your life without her…if you can honestly say that you would have been better off without her; then take a good hard look because you will never see her again. I will go to the police tonight and take out a restraining order or whatever is necessary to make sure that you don't ever hurt my daughter again." Lorelai's voice had grown steadily louder, luring Richard out of his office.

"Mom, please say something." Lorelai whispered her voice cracking. Tears burned Rory's eyes and a small sob shuddered through her body. She crumpled into Lorelai, burying her face into Lorelai's shoulder. She wept openly as Lorelai wrapped her arms around her first born child. She shook her head angrily and turned to leave.

"I can't." Emily said simply. Her voice was small and weak. The raw quality of it surprised everyone, including herself. Emily Gilmore never sounded frail.

"Lorelai wait. Rory…I _can't_ imagine my life without you. I have never thought you were a mistake. Aside from your mother, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me too. You are my delight, Rory. I love you with every fiber of my being. I have never once wished that you hadn't been born. I adore you and wouldn't trade you for anything." Emily's voice turned hoarse and tears sparkled on her cheeks.

She reached out to touch Rory, but the girl turned away.

"Can we please go?" Rory squeaked. She walked toward the door, leaving her mother and grandmother in silence.

"Thank you, Mom. But don't think she's forgiven you. You really did it this time, you really screwed up. You may have said all the right words just now, but your silence earlier said more than your words. And as for me, don't think I've forgiven you either. I'm sorry that you're unhappy about this baby, but you didn't have to take it out on Rory. If you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me. I'm used to it by now." And with that, Lorelai turned on her heel and stalked out the door, leaving Emily shocked into silence yet again.

* * *

So um, how's THAT for an ending. Not to the whole thing, just for this chapter. ;-)


	18. A Beautiful Reconciliation

A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! Long time no see and I'm so sorry for that. I have had this chapter finished for a few days now and tried to upload it yesterday (all day long) and I kept getting these horrendous error messages. So I couldn't post and couldn't post...well finally! =) Okay so here is your next installment. I am considering doing another time jump of less than a year. I'm not sure if it will be the next chapter or the one after that but it will be soon.

This chapter is jam packed and has a lot going on. Nothing too horrible. There is a visitor from the past who has not made an appearance yet, so be prepared for him/her. This chapter is L&L heavy, as usual, but I have included a Wes/Rory scene and am really starting to like them. So be ready for some more scenes with them.

Um...what else can I say? I guess nothing except thank you THANK YOU to my readers and those of you who review; I appreciate your dedication so much. You give me the fuel and encouragement to keep writing! Here we go!

**A Beautiful Reconciliation **

* * *

The ride home from Hartford was especially quiet that night. Katie and Danny had fallen asleep almost immediately and Lorelai silently stared out the window. Luke's mind was racing and he wanted to address the strange fight that had happened at the eldest Gilmore's house. He wasn't even sure it was an actual fight. He didn't know what to call it or what to think of it. All he knew was that Richard and Emily were displeased with Lorelai's pregnancy and that things had been said, or not said, to Rory. He glanced over at Lorelai every few minutes, unsure if he should breach the silence.

"This isn't a mistake, right Luke?" Lorelai said, beating Luke to break the hush.

"Do you think it is?" Luke wanted to know what Lorelai was thinking before he offered his opinion. He didn't want her desires to be colored by his own.

"No, I don't. It may have been unplanned and extremely unexpected…but I already love this baby. This one is no more of a mistake than Rory was and she was _not_ a mistake. An accident maybe, but never a mistake." Lorelai remained staring out the passenger side window.

Luke had seen Lorelai repeat this same action time after time while coming home from her parents' house. It hadn't happened in a long time, and Luke was worried about his wife.

"Lorelai, I feel the same way. Your parents were completely out of line and I really don't understand where all of the negative feelings from everyone are coming from. I could almost understand why Rory may have been upset, but your parents have no reason to be unhappy about this." Lorelai looked over at Luke, tears lining the rims of her eyes.

"We don't have anything to be unhappy about either. This baby is such a blessing. He or she is the product of our reconciliation. It may sound mushy, but this baby is our second chance in a way." Luke's voice was soft and caring. He reached out and lightly brushed Lorelai's cheek before reaching for her hand.

The rest of the ride continued in silence, but this silence was different than the previous. The previous had been drenched in anxiety and discontent; this one was comfortable and nice. As soon as Luke pulled the car into the drive way, Lorelai looked back at the sleeping twins. She smiled fondly and unlatched her seat belt. She and Luke opened the back doors at the same time and unfastened the car seat restraints from the twins in a well rehearsed duet.

Later that night, after the twins had been changed into pajamas, the couple lay snuggling in their bed.

"Had any other ideas for names?" Luke asked quietly.

"I have one picked out." Lorelai replied, her eyes closed as Luke's hand danced across her back.

"Just one?" Luke kissed Lorelai's shoulder with the barest of kisses.

"Yes, a girl name. I don't need to pick out a boy name because I'm _sure_ this baby is a girl." Lorelai grinned and scooted closer to Luke.

"Really? Don't you think you should pick a boy name, in case this unfaltering sureness of yours is wrong?"

"No Luke. I'm _absolutely_ sure that it's a girl. I have no doubts."

"We'll see. When is your appointment to find out for sure?" Luke asked logically.

"Mmm…the third week of October. But I'm telling you Luke, it's a girl. I feel it…in my bones." Lorelai replied with conviction.

"Fine, crazy lady. Tell me the name." Luke surrendered his claim, knowing he was no match for Lorelai.

"Abigail Lynn Danes." Lorelai said with a flourish.

Luke smiled widely and rubbed Lorelai's stomach.

"Abby Lynn, are you in there little girl?" Luke cooed. Lorelai giggled.

"He's finally cracked, ladies and gentlemen! He is now using baby voices and talking to my stomach!" Luke ran his fingers across the flat plane of Lorelai's stomach. Lorelai's laugh strengthened and she became hysterical.

Seeing her writhing on the bed with tears streaming down her smiling face, Luke couldn't help but give in the chuckle that was building up inside of him. He wasn't amused with her antics, but seeing her double over in such joy made his skin warm. He couldn't believe how in love with Lorelai he still was after all this time. It seemed his love for her grew every day and he felt sure it would burst through the top of his head.

As the couple lay cuddled in bed, laughing their worries away, Rory and Wes sat in their living room; neither quite brave enough to speak. The events of the evening hung over them like a persistent thunder storm.

"Rory—" Wes began, before Rory held up her hand, effectively cutting him off.

"Wes, please don't, uh, just don't say anything okay. I know that none of this is your fault, but I just need some quiet, okay? I mean, I can't believe the way my grandmother behaved tonight. I can't believe they aren't overjoyed that Mom's pregnant again. Katie and Danny are their pride and joy and soon enough, this one will be too. Seeing them act that way…well it really makes me feel crappy because I did the same thing to her. She was excited to tell me about the baby and I just threw it back in her face. I let my jealousy get the best of me and get in the way of everything else. I need to apologize." Rory stood up, fully intending to go to her mother's house.

"Rory, it's too late to go over there now. Besides, she's probably asleep already." Wes said, gently pulling Rory back down.

"Are you kidding me? My mother _never_ goes to bed early." Rory scoffed.

"Rory, it's hardly early. It's after eleven, and even if she's not asleep, Luke will be."

Rory nodded and relaxed back into Wes' arms.

"You're probably right. And I mean, I can just apologize tomorrow…you know, let everything kind of simmer down first."

"That's my girl. Now let's get some rest." Wes stood up and pulled Rory behind him. He cradled her shoulders and led her up the stairs.

* * *

On Monday morning, Lorelai sat on a stool in the kitchen of the Dragonfly, staring into her coffee cup. Sookie, of course, was busy whipping up some new concoction for the breakfast rush. Sookie fluttered around the kitchen, hardly noticing Lorelai's melancholy. Lorelai continued to stare into her coffee, swirling the cup, forming a whirlpool in the dark liquid center. She hadn't said a word since entering the kitchen, and this was what Sookie finally noticed.

"What's eatin' ya honey?" Sookie asked, still moving at full speed around the kitchen.

"Lorelai?" Sookie said again when Lorelai didn't look up.

"Earth to Lorelai!" Sookie almost shouted. Lorelai flinched and looked up, confused.

"Huh?" She muttered.

"Is everything okay, sweetie? You are so out of it today." Truth be told, Lorelai had been 'out of it' the entire weekend.

"Um, well…" Lorelai didn't want to lie to her friend. "Can you take a break for a minute? I'd rather not talk in here." Lorelai gestured around the kitchen, with Sookie's entire kitchen staff bustling around.

"Sure, hon." Sookie nodded and followed Lorelai into her office. Lorelai waited patiently for Sookie to take a seat before she closed the door and paced over to her desk chair.

"So…what's going on?" Sookie asked cautiously.

Lorelai didn't look up from where her gaze was glued to the desk.

"Lorelai? Hello, are you in there?" Sookie urged gently, waving her hand in front of Lorelai's vacant eyes.

"Sorry Sook. Yeah I'm here." Lorelai shifted and took a deep breath, steeling her nerves.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai admitted in a soft whisper.

"What? You are?" Sookie asked. Lorelai looked up quickly, expecting the same reaction from her best friend that her daughter and mother had given her.

Seeing the pained expression on Lorelai' face, Sookie stood and walked around the desk.

"Honey, that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" She gushed, her smile wrinkling her eyes.

Lorelai accepted the hug that Sookie bestowed upon her and immediately broke into soft, heaving sobs. Sookie pressed Lorelai's shoulders back, confused.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby? With Luke, is he not happy?"

"No, the baby is fine. Luke is great. We told Rory last week and she was _not_ happy. And then we told my parents on Friday night and they were even less thrilled than she was…especially my mother." Lorelai said, scraping tear soaked curls away from her face.

"What do you mean Emily isn't happy about it? She loves Danny and Katie so much!" Sookie shook her head, confusion clouding her features once again.

"Yes, she does. But she started going on and on about how I'm too old and this is irresponsible, Luke and I just got back together, I just moved home. What happens if I decide to 'walk out' on Luke again…even though it was _her_ idea in the first place. She basically said that this baby is a mistake. And when I pointed that out to her, she didn't correct me. Then Rory actually stood up for me and said that of course this baby was unplanned, but that it is loved all the same, and not a mistake. I have never seen my mother sit so still or remain so quiet; it was kind of scary. Then I said that if she feels this baby is a mistake, then she must also think that Rory was a mistake because I was sixteen and unmarried. This time, I'm an adult and I'm married and I have a home and a job. And she didn't refute my statement." Lorelai paused, letting her words sink in.

"She didn't agree that Rory's not a mistake?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"No, she just stood there. Then I told her that if she could honestly look at Rory, all of her accomplishments and look at how wonderful she is and how happy she has made all of us…and say that Rory is a mistake that she would never see any of us again. I told her she wouldn't meet the new baby, or see Danny or Katie again. I told her that Rory wouldn't be contacting her at all, especially once she has children of her own. I told her to speak up or she would never hear from us again."

"Well, did she?" Sookie was hanging onto every word that came out of Lorelai's mouth.

"Of course. I don't know if she said it out of obligation or if she really meant it. But Rory was just crushed. My mother didn't understand why she was so upset after she had made it clear that she didn't think Rory was a mistake. She apologized but Rory just left. I told her that saying the words doesn't make it better; that silence sometimes speaks louder than all of the words anyone could ever say. I told her that neither I nor Rory can forgive her just yet and that she would be smart to give us distance."

Sookie stood in front of Lorelai, shocked into silence. She didn't blink, didn't move. Lorelai, feeling quite exhausted from relaying the story, sat down with a loud sigh. Sookie snapped out of her trance, blinking her eyes several times.

"Wow. I, uh, I don't even know what to say. I can't believe no one is excited about this!" Sookie returned to her seat across from Lorelai and reached across the desk to grab her friend's hands. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Lorelai said flatly.

"Mom?" Rory peeked her head around the door, unsure if she should enter.

"Rory!" Lorelai all but jumped out of her chair. Rory was the last person she expected to see.

"Can I…come in?" Rory asked slowly. She sensed the tension in the air and saw the distress written all over her mother's face.

"Yes, of course sweets." Lorelai nodded and eased back into her chair.

"I was just leaving." Sookie said, excusing herself from the room to give the mother and daughter time to talk.

"Hey kid. I'm, uh, surprised to see you here." Lorelai admitted softly.

"Yeah, I know. I just-I came…Mom, I'm sorry." Rory stuttered through her words.

Lorelai's face showed a mixture of relief, forgiveness and confusion. Rory, as always, picked up on her mother's feelings.

"I'm sorry for being so crappy about the new baby. I'm excited, I really am. I was just—well, honestly, I was jealous. I mean, I'm twenty-seven; I should be the one having a baby. I'm not saying that you shouldn't have more babies, because I think you should have as many as you want until you can't have any more. I never thought I'd be almost thirty and still single and childless."

"Rory" Lorelai said quietly, emotion breaking her voice. "You aren't single. You're engaged to be married—soon. And Wes is wonderful and loves kids, so you can have kids as soon as you want. Although I wouldn't recommend having one now, I'd suggest you wait until your married….I bet Wes wouldn't object to trying if you really wanted to." Lorelai walked across the room and stood in front of Rory. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on her baby's arm.

"I know, Mom. Wes told me that we could try right now if I wanted to. I don't though. I don't know why I'm jealous. I'm so excited for you and I can't wait for another brother or sister. I guess I was just surprised because I thought you and Luke were done. I'm sorry I acted the way I did, and I'm sorry about the fight with Grandma." Rory looked down and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Rory, that wasn't your fault. Your grandmother was way out of line. And I definitely forgive you! You're my baby and my best friend. Luke and I thought we were finished too, but I guess little peanut here had other plans." Lorelai rubbed her tummy with her free hand, smiling softly to herself. Rory saw her mother's delight and smiled as well.

"I'm glad you're happy. You seem really happy."

"I am sweets, I really am. Everything with Luke is so good; it's all where it should be. We've really reconnected and fixed our issues. We are talking more and that is really helping. We are being completely honest with each other, and that makes all the difference." Lorelai reached up and stroked Rory's hair. Rory replied to the motherly contact by leaning forward into her mother's embrace.

"I love you Mom. I don't ever want to fight again."

"I know Rory, me neither. But we will fight again; it's just how mothers and daughters are. But we've gotten through bigger stuff so I know that we can get through anything! And I love you, kid." Lorelai patted Rory's back and released the hug.

"Well, I guess I should let you get back to work. I've been feeling really awful about the way I treated you and I needed to make it right." Lorelai smiled at Rory's care for her and nodded.

"Yeah, I do need to get to work because I've been so out of it since dinner on Friday." Lorelai admitted as she pointed to the mound of papers on her desk. Rory smiled and waved as she opened the office door and left the inn.

&&

Later that day, Lorelai sat in her office, trying to catch up on the work she had neglected during the previous days. She was wildly going through papers and typing things into the computer, when the phone rang; making her jump and breaking her concentration. She pressed a hand to her heart and picked up the phone, clearing her throat.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking. How can I help you?" She went back to her work as she waited for the person on the other end to convey their message.

"Lorelai—" a voice that she recognized but couldn't place came incorporeally through the phone. She stopped working again and scooted her chair away from her desk.

"This is she; who is this, please?" She was trying to remain professional, but her nerves were being grated by the ambiguity of the caller.

"Oh for goodness sake, Lorelai." The hair on the back of Lorelai's neck bristled. "This is your mother." Lorelai's shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes. She reached up to her face with her free hand and rubbed her knitted eyebrows.

"Hi Mom." Lorelai greeted, her voice devoid of emotion. Silence followed.

"Mom, look…I don't really have time to—" Lorelai's patience was on the brink of snapping.

"Lorelai, this is important. I know you're busy at work, but is it so much to ask that you take just a moment out of your day to listen to what I have to say?" Emily's voice was her usual: bossy and demanding. But today, it had something extra; something that Lorelai couldn't pinpoint.

"Okay, Mom. I'm listening." Lorelai sighed and decided to entertain her mother.

"I don't expect you—or Rory—to forgive me right away. My behavior at Friday night dinner was inexcusable." Emily paused and Lorelai thought she heard her mother sniffle back tears. Suddenly, she knew the unidentified tinge in Emily's voice. It was regret.

"I need to tell you that I was really horrible and that-well-I'm sorry. I know that a word as cliché as 'sorry' can not possibly be enough, but I don't have a word more elegant for it." Emily paused uncomfortably, unsure if she should let Lorelai reply or if she should go on.

"Oh Mom." Lorelai whispered. "Things won't be as good as they have been between you and me, and you have a _lot_ of groveling to do to Rory, but of course I accept your apology. And a genuine apology is never cliché, no matter how overused the word 'sorry' may be." Lorelai shocked even herself with her immediate forgiveness.

"Thank you Lorelai. This means a lot to me." Emily's voice was soft and gracious, and Lorelai couldn't help but smile.

"As for Rory, would you mind putting in a good word for me?" Emily asked shamelessly.

"Mom, this is really something you need to discuss with Rory. I'm not going to do you any favors because you messed up big time. If you want her forgiveness and to gain her trust back, you have to forget about yourself and your pride and get yourself down here and apologize to her in person. If you have to buy her a cake, or balloons or a pony…you do it because she deserves to be treated better than you behaved toward her." Lorelai paused, collecting her thoughts and preparing for battle.

"I'm going to take a chance in upsetting you by saying this, but Rory is not me. You can't just talk to her or treat her however you please. She is not your daughter, she's your granddaughter and you can't just stomp all over her feelings and expect her to just forget about it. I can forgive and forget when you are crappy to me because you're my mother. But Rory shouldn't have to do that with her grandmother. A grandmother is supposed to be the affectionate, spoil-her-rotten kind of person. I know I deprived you of the prime years to dote on her but that's what she needs from you. She needs unconditional love and to know that you aren't going to betray everything she has ever known to be true about you." Lorelai held her breath, not knowing if she had upset her uncharacteristically silent mother.

"Lorelai," Emily sounded defeated. "You are right. I messed up and I made that sweet little girl think that I don't love her and that I think she should not have been born. Of course I don't feel that way, but that's how I made her feel. I am a horrible person for that and I may never forgive myself." Lorelai cut Emily off, before she could continue.

"Mom, forgive yourself, because she will too. But if you go to her as this self-loathing, sorry person…well that's just the same as going to someone as arrogant and prideful. It's exactly the same thing, just two different ends of the spectrum." Lorelai sighed. Emily nodded, even though Lorelai couldn't see her, but stayed silent.

"Go to her soon, Mom. She may get past the point of forgiveness if you wait too long to apologize and tell her you love her. She's sensitive and not impervious to your occasional ruthlessness like I am. I grew up with you, so I'm used to your abrasive nature. But Rory grew up with me…the free spirit. She didn't have anyone around telling her how to live her life or controlling her every waking moment. She didn't have anyone telling her she wasn't good enough—" Lorelai heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone and stopped abruptly. She pinched her eyes shut, tightly and held her own breath for a second.

"Oh, Mom-I'm sorry! I didn't mean that." Lorelai quickly recanted, knowing she had crossed a line.

"No Lorelai, it's okay. You did mean that and I definitely deserved it. I'm not upset with you because I know what you are saying is true. I marvel at how you turned out. You are so much better adjusted than your father or I and markedly more than Christopher." Emily let out a wry laugh.

"Lorelai you are an amazing woman and I can't take much credit for that. I tried to obstruct your growth and development into the uninhibited, outgoing, spontaneous woman that I always knew you would be. I was afraid of you being different from the stiff, detached, snobs that are in our circles. I was afraid that you would be amazing and that I wouldn't be able to hold a candle to you. And I was right, Lorelai." Emily sighed softly and stopped speaking.

Tears bubbled in the back of Lorelai's throat. Until this moment, she had never heard her mother speak about her like that. Emily Gilmore did not give compliments freely and she definitely didn't commend Lorelai on her disposition. Usually, Emily criticized everything about Lorelai's life, so she was uncertain how to take the sudden praise.

"Mom, you are an amazing woman too. Just in a different way. You are strong and powerful and you have this commanding presence. People respect you, Mom." Lorelai tried to hide her tears and sniffled softly.

"Thank you Lorelai; for forgiveness and for talking to me. Thank you for today." Emily stated quietly. "I can't tell you how much this conversation has meant to me."

"Of course, Mom. I love you and I just—I want us to be okay again." Lorelai sat up straighter in her desk chair, ready to end the emotional conversation.

"We will be soon. I'm sorry to have kept you from your work for so long. Have a lovely day and I will talk to you soon."

"Bye Mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall near the phone. She was astounded by the extremely candid conversation she'd just had with her mother.

"Well that was weird." She mumbled as she moved papers around her desk, organizing them into piles. She pulled out a stack of sticky-notes and scribbled_ Tomorrow_ and _To be filed_ across two of them, sticking them to the top page of each of two piles.

She sighed and heaved herself out of her chair, playing with her loose curls as she walked to the door.

"Sook, are you still here?" She called as she swung the door open.

"Lorelai? Oh, I thought you already. I heard the phone ring about two hours ago and thought you answered and left right away."

"I was on the phone for two hours?" Lorelai asked her friend, stunned.

"Yeah, I guess." Sookie shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm done for the day. Do you need me to help you with anything before I leave?" Lorelai gestured around the kitchen.

"No, that's okay sweetie. You go home to the kids and Luke; I can finish up here! Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." Sookie answered.

Lorelai wondered why her usually inquisitive best friend hadn't bombarded her with questions about her lengthy phone conversation. She walked back into her office and collected her things. She left the inn quietly and drove home in silence. It had been a long day, with a lot of deep things she seriously needed to absorb.

When she got home, she found a note attached to the mirror on the coat rack.

_Took the twins to the park. Be home soon. I love you._ The note said, in Luke's small, neat scrawl.

She smiled to herself and hung up her purse and put her keys on the table. She kicked off her shoes and padded over to the stairs. She climbed them slowly and flopped onto the bed upon entering the room she shared with Luke.

_I'm so glad I'm home. And I'm so glad you're growing inside of me, Peanut!_ Lorelai thought excitedly, adding a comment to her unborn baby. She sat up and walked into the bathroom. She left the light off and lit a few candles, turned on the tub and adjusted the taps to the right temperature. She found some bubbles and added them to the water, undressed and pulled her hair up as she slid into the hot, bubbly water.

"Ahh." She sighed as the water erased all of the stress and uncertainty of the day.

"Everything is gonna work out. It's all gonna be okay." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool marble of the tub. She smiled and relaxed her limbs, letting them float in the water. She fell asleep, feeling lighter and calmer than she had in a very long time.

* * *

Rory and Wes had both taken the day off from work and had driven to New York to survey all the "wedding" items the city had to offer. Rory was giggly and wrapped up in Wes' arms, walking down the street when they bumped into a familiar face.

"Rory?" the person said.

Unaware until she had heard her name, she whirled around to the male voice that had been etched into her memory. Before her eyes landed on the face, she felt her cheeks warm with color and her stomach drop to her feet.

"Logan, hi." She said hesitantly. Logan looked from Rory to Wes and back to Rory again.

Remembering her manners, Rory shook her head softly and pointed to Wes.

"Wes, this is Logan my…um, old friend from Yale. Logan this is Wes my-uh...my fiancé." Rory stuttered. Wes extended his hand.

"Hello Logan, it's so nice to meet you." He said amicably. Logan took his hand but said nothing, only shaking Wes' hand and nodding like an idiot.

"So, uh…what have you been up to?" Rory asked uncomfortably.

Suddenly finding his voice, Logan disregarded Rory's question. "Fiancé, huh?" He asked, directing his attention to Wes.

"Yes sir!" Wes replied excitedly, unaware of the contempt in Logan's voice.

"She said yes?" Logan asked again.

"Well yeah, Logan." Rory interrupted. "That's what the word 'fiancé' means. Wes asked me to marry him and I said yes." Rory spat impatiently, thrusting her hand towards Logan's face.

Logan eyed the ring on her finger and looked away. Jealousy and anger boiled inside of him. Wes seemed like a nice enough guy, but he was angry that Rory had said yes to this guy instead of to him.

"Did Rory ever tell you how good of friends we used to be?" Logan said menacingly.

"She did. She said you dated exclusively and at graduation, you proposed." Wes tried to keep his tone even, not wanting to start a fight with the smaller man that stood in front of him.

"Oh, she did?" Logan was genuinely surprised that Rory had told Wes everything.

"Did she tell you we were living together for much of college? And that we were sleeping together?"

"Logan!" Rory knew Logan was trying to get under her skin, and not Wes'. She felt the rage emanating from her ex and wanted desperately to stop a fight before it began. "What I do and don't tell my fiancé is absolutely none of your business. You have no right to come at me and to come at Wes like this. He hasn't done anything to deserve this and I don't appreciate your behavior."

"Did she tell you that, _Wes_?" Logan said, putting extra enunciation on the other man's name.

"Look Logan, you seem like a nice guy. Rory said you were good to her and that you didn't deserve to be turned down. She wasn't ready to make such a big commitment and was gracious enough to turn you down instead of dragging you along. She did tell me that you were living together and were sexually involved. However, her past relationships have nothing to do with her current one, with me. While I respect you for treating my fiancé well in the past and for not being a crappy woman-beater, I have to draw the line right now." Rory looked searchingly at Wes, unsure of what he was going to say—or do—next.

"It has been a long time since the two of you broke up. And I understand that it has to really suck to be turned down for a marriage proposal. But that is all in the past. Rory has moved on with her life and you should too. She used to love you and now she loves me. Let's be civil about this and agree to call it what it is." Wes reached his hand out to shake Logan's.

"It was very nice to meet you Logan, but now we have to go. We have a lot to do and still have to drive home to Stars Hollow." Wes said, still polite, but emphasized the words 'we' and 'home.' He wanted to make sure that Logan knew he was living with Rory in Stars Hollow.

Logan sighed and leaned back on his heels. "Okay, have a nice night. It was nice to meet you too Wes—" Logan paused. He hadn't caught Wes' last name.

"Kennedy. Wesley Kennedy." Wes replied. "And you?"

"Huntzberger." Logan replied. "Wow, both of us from money. Are you of the Kennedy blood line?" Logan asked nosily.

"Logan, none of this is your business. We really have to go. It was nice to see you." Rory stepped forward, out of Wes' embrace and wrapped her arms around Logan. She hugged him briefly and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"We're living at my Mom's old place, so send me your address. I'd like to invite you to the wedding." Rory said as she stepped away from Logan. Hurt and confusion passed over Logan's face.

"No, I'm not inviting you to rub it in your face. You were one of my best friends in college and I want to share my day with everyone who has ever meant anything to me." Rory answered the questions she knew must be racing around Logan's head.

"I'll think about it. Take care Ace." Logan replied affectionately, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"So that's Logan?" Wes asked.

"Yeah…he was in rare form today." Rory said, slightly embarrassed.

"He sure was something else. I see the appeal in him." Wes admitted.

"He wanted to fight you for me." Rory said sheepishly. Wes chuckled.

"I bet he packs a punch."

"You could totally have taken him." Rory interjected.

"Ya think?" Wes was delighted that Rory placed so much value and trust in him, even if she was just joking.

"Definitely. You're at least four inches taller than him…he's only two inches taller than me. And he's scrawny. You are muscle man, so I know you could have taken him out with one punch." Rory squeezed Wes' bicep and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well thank you, my love." Wes replied, peppering soft kisses to Rory's jaw and neck.

"Want to get a hotel and stay the night. We can finish shopping tomorrow." He suggested. Rory was melting into his arms and didn't want the lavishing on her neck to stop.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. Rory giggled as Wes scooped a hand behind her knees, successfully picking her up.

"Well this is good practice for our wedding day!" Rory laughed. "But we are in the middle of New York City. I think it may be inappropriate to carry me like this back to the car." Rory patted Wes' chest and he released her, steadying her on her feet before taking her hand and leading her back to the car.


	19. Fitful Dreams and Antsy Thoughts

AN: Readers...please, please PLEASE don't shoot me. I am SOOO sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I've had this chapter in the works for a loooong time. And then I kind of fell off the face of the earth. This chapter feels a little weird to me, so I'd love your feedback.

I hope you enjoy and I really hope you haven't given up on me. This story should be wrapping up in a few chapters, so that should give you all some overdue closure.

Happy R&R

**Fitful Dreams and Antsy Thoughts**

* * *

The third week of October had come and gone. This particular week did not hold much significance, but since Luke and Lorelai had conceived their third child together earlier in the summer, the third week of October was when they were able to find out the gender of the baby. Since she found out she was pregnant, Lorelai had been sure the baby was a girl. Luke, although secretly, had been sure it would be a boy. At the appointment, Lorelai cried knowing that this was her last child. When Abigail Lynn Danes came into view on the sonogram screen, Luke joined Lorelai with tears of his own. Up until that day, he didn't know how he was going to love this baby as much as he loved her brother and sisters. The tears were joyful of course, but also a bit remorseful as well. This was his last child and although he was excited to be having another precious baby girl, he was sad for himself and for Danny. Danny would grow up without a brother and with four sisters. He knew that since this little girl would be raised by Lorelai and her two much older sisters, she would be nothing if not prissy and girly, but absolutely one of the best females he had ever and would ever know. But amidst his regret for not having another son, he was exceedingly excited that his last baby would be a girl; a tiny little princess to dote on and sing to. Luke knew that he was the biggest softie in the entire world when it came to his kids; especially so with his little girls.

Lorelai, of course was ecstatic to be having another girl. She adored Danny, but knew in her heart that she had been born to be a mother to little girls. She wanted to give her daughters everything her own parents hadn't; not necessarily material things, but love, support and encouragement. She wanted to be the kind of mother who takes care of her children but is also their best friend. She wanted to be someone her kids could come to with anything and she would be there with open arms and an open heart. Lorelai Gilmore had an incredible capacity to love and she knew she had been born to share that with her kids.

Luke and Lorelai had been relieved to find out that this pregnancy did not bring any complications, even though Lorelai was of "advanced maternal age." Lorelai had relatively little morning sickness, especially when compared to her pregnancy with the twins. The baby girl was growing and developing exactly as she should and was not putting any undue stress on Lorelai's body. Although Lorelai was older, she was in better shape than when she became pregnant with the twins, and her body adapted to the pregnancy much better.

Rory and Wes had decided on a spring wedding and had set the date for the first of May. By then, Abigail would be born and Lorelai should be feeling well again. She also knew that they had a lot to plan and take care of before the big day, and a May wedding gave them more than ample time to complete everything.

Emily and Richard had come around about the idea of another grandchild, especially when Lorelai called with news of a little girl. Emily had been pulling out all the stops in order to mend her relationships with her daughter and eldest granddaughter. Lorelai marveled at her mother's innate (although seemingly newfound) ability to grovel and spoil people. Her mother had done more kissing up to herself and Rory than she had ever done in Lorelai's entire life.

Daniel and Katherine celebrated their fourth birthday with a double themed party. Luke and Lorelai had told the twins that they were going to have a new baby brother or sister (they didn't know for sure at that point) and both children were excited. Lorelai knew that birthday number four would be the last that Danny and Katie would celebrate as the babies of the family, so she made sure to throw an overly extravagant party. Danny wanted pirates and Katie wanted princesses. It was an easy match and all the guests walked away with double party bags. Danny and Katie had consumed so much sugar, that they passed out immediately upon laying down in their beds.

April would be turning eighteen soon and Luke was freaking out. Soon after her birthday, she would be graduating and heading off to college. Soon after that, she'd find a boy and get married. Soon enough she'd be having kids of her own, helping Rory to make Luke and Lorelai grandparents. Luke knew he was being slightly irrational; growing up is a slippery slope, but he knew the process would happen over at least ten years. The little girl that Luke had met just a few years previous, was growing into a young woman. He had gotten over the fact that he hadn't been allowed to know her as a young child but grew to love her deeply anyway. His once scrawny, awkward science nerd was blossoming into a tall and beautiful young lady. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become, much in the way that he was amazed with Rory's sudden adulthood. He was truly smitten with all of his children and was stunned that his kids brought him so much joy. He had always claimed not to be a family man, but as soon as he met and fell in love with Lorelai Gilmore, all of that changed.

* * *

It had been a quiet day; Luke and Lorelai had both taken the day off of work and Danny and Katie were with Lorelai's parents. Luke had been in the garage for most of the morning, working on a secret project, leaving Lorelai inside with a fire burning warmly. _November twelfth._ Lorelai catalogued internally. _That means only sixteen more weeks until Abigail is here! There's still so much to do. We have to move April out to the guest room and change her room into the new nursery. That means that Rory won't have a room here anymore._ Lorelai's previously excited eyes dropped under her furrowed eyebrows. _She's gonna be married soon and won't need me anymore._ Lorelai shook her head, trying to dislodge the last thought from her head. _Of course she'll still need me…I'm her mother; her best friend._

"Lorelai, what's the matter?" Luke's voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay. Why are you crying?" Luke's tone was worried and caring; worn soft from years of love and affection.

Lorelai reached up to her face and wiped away tears she did not realize had fallen. She cleared her throat and shook her head softly.

"I was just thinking about Abby and how different it's going to be with her here." Lorelai trailed off, feeling a lump the size of a baseball form in her throat.

"Rory's getting married, Luke. She's getting married and Abby is coming. April is going to take Rory's room and Abby's going to take April's. My baby is getting married and moving on with her life. It won't be 'Lorelai and Rory against the world' anymore." The tears were flowing freely down Lorelai's flushed cheeks.

"Lorelai, honey…it hasn't been that way in a long time. It's been you and me and the kids too. Rory had to adjust when April came along, then when you married me and then again when the twins were born. She's done a lot of adjusting for you…for us. I know it's hard, but don't you think it's time you did some adjusting for her?" Luke was trying to help, and Lorelai knew she was being slightly irrational, but his comments stoked a dormant flame of anger deep inside her.

"Well, _Luke_, when April graduates, goes off the college and marries the first guy she meets, don't expect me to have any comforting words for you either. You will be unhappy, undoubtedly and you will have to do some adjusting for her." Lorelai wiped furiously at her face and nearly jumped up off the couch she was sitting on. She knew she was being immature and irrational, but she still whirled around and started to run for the stairs when Luke caught her arm.

"Hey, stop." His voice was firm, but gentle at the same time. "I'm sorry. You're right. This is different for you than it was for her. She's always kind of had to share you. But you've never had to share Rory with anyone aside from your parents and me. This is new for you and I'm sorry I'm being insensitive." Luke paused, trying to force more comforting words from his brain to his lips.

"Luke, she's my baby…my _first_ baby. It was the Lorelai and Rory show for most of both of our lives. And now…" her voice quieted to somewhere below a whisper. "Now, she's not living at home. She's getting married and she will be having kids of her own soon enough. As soon as you give her away, she's not mine anymore. Rory isn't going to be mine anymore." With that, she burst into full fledged sobs that shook her thin frame.

Luke was speechless and could only do what he had done so many times before; he held her and let her cry out her pain and sorrow.

_She leaned into Luke's chest, covering her face with her hand. "I'm failing. I'm…failing." Luke cradled her head and rubbed her shoulder. "You are not failing." No sooner had the words left his mouth than Lorelai had continued to cry out in despair." I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Her voice trailed off to a whisper as Luke gently squeezed her shoulders and brought her head closer to his chest. "It's okay." She gasped for air as the sobs coursed through her body but he continued to hold her as if she were his._

The memory quickly zipped through Luke's thoughts. That moment had occurred years before he and Lorelai had even started dating. She had come to Luke, out of money, thinking her dream of having her own inn was floundering. But it was one of the handful of times she had cried on his shoulder. Even then, she had chosen him to lean on, cry on, trust and love.

Luke continued to hold Lorelai as her weeping calmed and breathing became slow and steady. He held his one true love and repeated _I love you, you are my world. I will never let you fall._ Over and over inside his head. When Lorelai lifted her head, wiping her tear streaked face; he realized he had said the words out loud. She smiled fractionally and leaned in, lightly pressing her lips against his.

"I love you Lorelai." He whispered into her ear as they parted.

She replaced her head on his chest and let him hold her for a while longer. Moments later, Lorelai was asleep and Luke tried to peek at her face. Once he determined that she was, in fact, asleep, he shifted her limp body and lay her down on the couch, covering her with a blanket.

He leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's going to be okay. Rory will always be yours."

Instead of going upstairs to sleep in their bed, he shuffled over to the loveseat that was poised across from the couch and flopped down. He tossed and turned a few times, trying to settle his too-tall frame on the undersized couch. When he was finally comfortable enough, he let out a quiet breath and fell asleep watching and listening to the rise and fall of Lorelai's chest.

**

Lorelai's dreams were fitful at first: Rory crying her eyes out during her first shots, Rory falling off her bike at six years old and busting her chin, Rory calling from the hospital, her wrist broken from a car accident with jess.

Lorelai tossed in her sleep, nearly rolling off the couch. She was haunted with upsetting and sad memories of Rory and the life she had spent with her daughter. She was plagued by the memories of every fight, every harsh word spoken, every tear, and every shout. She was especially disturbed by flashback to the fight she and Rory had been in when she and Luke had gotten engaged the first time.

At the peak of the past fight, the pain subsided and gave way to a different, less awful flashback. Lorelai was sitting outside, accompanied by her parents, Sookie and Jackson…and Luke. They were a few among a sea of people, all staring at her daughter, the valedictorian of Chilton.

'_My ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend; the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do, or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patty Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you Mom you are my guidepost for everything.'_

The image of her first baby, her best friend, her whole word; standing at a podium in her cap and gown and yellow sash flashed through her mind. _You are my guidepost for everything._ The last few words resonated in her mind and flooded her with gratitude and love. She stirred and dreamily opened her eyes. She was confused momentarily by her surroundings, finding herself not in her bedroom, but in her living room with Luke sleeping on the loveseat a few feet away.

She smiled softly and untangled her legs from the blanket and pushed her pregnant body up from the couch.

"Luke," she whispered softly into the still, night air. When he didn't rouse, she reached out and gently rubbed his arm. "Luke," she said again, louder. He pulled in a deep breath and squeezed his closed eyes tighter. Then, slowly he opened them and blinked lazily up at Lorelai.

"Let's go to bed." She said quietly, pulling his arm to follow her up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly remembering her previous state of panic.

"Do you remember when Rory graduated from Chilton…the speech she gave?" Lorelai turned and looked into Luke's eyes.

"Well, yeah…of course I do." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I was having all of these really awful dreams…like memories of every bad thing that ever happened to Rory and every fight we ever had. It was terrible. But then, I had a dream of her graduation, a flashback sort of. And I remembered every word she said about me. And Luke, we may be technically losing her to Wes, but she will always love me first, just like I always love her first. We were all each other had for so long and it's silly to think that she will just forget all of that once she's married and has a new, different life." Lorelai sighed, confusing Luke.

"Okay, so…you're…" Luke trailed off, not knowing how his wife was feeling.

"I'm good, Luke. Everything is going to work out; it's going to be okay." She smiled and leaned into Luke's arms, delighting in the feel of his strong arms around her shoulders.

"Come on, it's late. We need to get some sleep." Luke urged Lorelai up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

Rory had been uneasy for weeks and she really didn't know why. Her life was finally falling into place and it seemed that the time she had lost after her accident had never happened. She loved Wes and was excited to be marrying him in a few months. She was excited for her mom and Luke, and excited to be having a new sister. She was happy, but incredibly anxious.

_My whole life is about to change. I'm not gonna have a room in my mother's house for the first time in my whole life. I mean, I have the Crap Shack, but this is different. It's like I'm finally a grown up…I finally have my own life just like I always wanted. But I never knew having my own life would leave me feeling so alienated; so unsure of who I really am, without my mom. _

Rory's entire existence had been wrapped with Lorelai's for her entire life. Sure, she had always been 'Rory-the person' but part of being that person was being Lorelai's daughter and best friend. Rory knew that she and her mother would always have a special relationship, but she was terrified that her new and upcoming life choices could seriously alter it.

"Rory, babe…are you ready? We need to leave." Wesley's voice interrupted her thoughts and slightly uncoiled the knot in her stomach.

When Rory's face showed blank confusion, Wes' eyebrows shot up.

"Um, your mom and Luke's…we were supposed to be there like 30 minutes ago." Rory's mind suddenly clicked into place and she jumped up from the kitchen table, where she was sitting. She raced up the stairs and quickly threw on a pair of clean jeans and a loose, flowy top. She grabbed a pair of heels and rand back down the stairs. She checked her reflection in the mirror and slipped her heels onto her feet.

"Okay babe, ya ready?" Rory glanced over at Wes as she applied fresh lipstick. Wes blinked at Rory slowly.

"Seriously? You're asking me if I'm ready, I was the one…never mind, let's just go." Wes changed direction when Rory looked up from the mirror with mock indignation. Wes grinned and shepherded his soon to be bride out the door and to their car.

As they drove to Luke and Lorelai's, Wes remained silent, seeing the wheels turning silently in Rory's head.

"Wes, everything is about to change." Rory's voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"Of course it is, Rory. We are going to be married soon and Lorelai is going to have Abby." Wes glanced at Rory.

"That's not what I meant. I feel like _I'm_ changing. I'm afraid." Rory admitted with vulnerability evident in her whispering voice. Wes looked over at her for a moment, a million questions behind his eyes.

"I love you Wes, you know that I do. But I feel so weird, like I'm outside of myself because my identity is changing. I'm no longer going to carry my mother's name. I will no longer 'belong' to her. I will take on your name and belong to you. It's been just me and my mom for so long, even after she and Luke got married and had the twins. In a way it was still just me and her. And now there's you. And Wes, you're amazing, truly. I love you with my whole soul, but this is really scary for me." Wesley looked back over at Rory. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Rory's knee.

"You don't have to take on my name, if you don't want to. Or you can do a hyphenation thing. And you will always and I mean _always_ belong to your mother. You will belong to me soon, but in **such** a different capacity. You will be my partner, my lover and my wife. Your mother is your confidant, mentor, best friend and mom. I am in no way trying to replace her. I promise that while things may change slightly, your relationship with your mom should not. I won't allow it, I love you too much." Wesley's voice was filled with so much concern and tender love that a tear slipped down Rory's cheek.

"What? Are you okay?" Wes asked, alarmed.

"I'm fantastic!" Rory half laughed, half sobbed. "You are more amazing than I could have ever imagined or hoped for." She reached down and grabbed the hand that Wes had placed on her leg. She squeezed it and pulled it to her lips to plant a soft kiss on first the back, and then the palm of his hand.

"I love you Wes." She said quietly.

They continued the short drive in silence.

"All I'm saying is that the guy should have just said 'no.' I mean, letting all those dirty, married men use his apartment for their sleazy liaisons…it's just preposterous."

Lorelai and Rory sat at the kitchen table, discussing the 1960s movie, _The Apartment_. Lorelai waved her arms wildly and her cheeks flamed in playful anger. Luke and Wes stood in the kitchen, tinkering with kitchen gadgets and smothering spices and butter onto the chicken that was being prepared.

"Mom you don't understand. The poor guy felt obligated because the whorish men were his superiors. He was afraid to be fired if he said no." Rory pounded her fist on the table in rebuttal.

"Oh whatever, he needs to grow a pair and just be a man. Seriously, where is his nerve? Where are his balls?" Lorelai exclaimed, casually waving her hands, causing all three of the other adults to look her way.

"What? I'm just saying." She replied sheepishly.

"I think it was just something that got out of hand. He may have felt okay with letting the first guy use his place, but then it's a slippery slope and he felt trapped. How could he say yes to the first guy and now to all the others?" Rory replied.

Lorelai nodded her head, tearing a piece off the bread that Luke had placed in front of the two.

"So how about a more casual conversation? You girls get too worked up about your movies." Luke suggested.

Lorelai and Rory both looked at him stubbornly.

"Yeah, don't think you're gonna win that one, bro." Wes said in camaraderie and solidarity. The Gilmore girls giggled and stood up to leave the kitchen, continuing with their conversation.

"And what was his deal with that girl…what's her name?" Lorelai asked, tapping Rory's shoulder impatiently.

"Shirley…he was in love with her but she was sleeping with his boss. He was too afraid to tell her. And rightfully so, seeing as her stupid antics at the end. And over such a loser of a man." Rory crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a huffy breath.

The rapid-fire conversation between mother and daughter continued until Luke called out "dinner, come and get it" and Katie and Danny bounded down the stairs. As one big happy family, the Gilmore-Danes' (plus Wes) sat around the table and enjoyed their meal together. Conversation was light and humorous and all feelings that both Rory and Lorelai had been feeling disappeared and floated into the soft night air.

Lorelai woke to the desperate buzzing and ringing of her cell phone. _Why do people always call when I'm sleeping?_ She sleepily grappled for her phone and answered, not bothering to hide her thick and groggy voice.

"Lorelai, are you still sleeping? It's 8 in the morning, why on earth are you still in bed?" Emily's shrill voice shot through Lorelai like a bolt of lightening.

"Mom, I have two children under five, and going to bed at a decent time is never an option in this house. Saturday is my day to sleep in and Luke takes the twins to the park so that I can have some time to myself. What could you _possibly_ need this early?" Lorelai got out of bed and trudged across the bedroom floor into the bathroom.

"Do not take that tone with me, Lorelai. I am calling because it's November 7." Emily stopped, her pause insinuating that this date was somehow special.

"Um, okay. Thank you…?"

"Lorelai, would you please pay attention! I just told you today's date. It's November 7. That means we only have a little over two weeks to Thanksgiving. There is so much that needs to be done and invitations that need to be sent out, and…" Lorelai interrupted Emily's rant.

"Mother, invitations…really? It's Thanksgiving, not one of your Christmas shindigs. The only people who need to be invited are me and Luke and the kids and Rory and Wes. Thanksgiving is about family and if you try to make it too fancy, no one will enjoy themselves."

"But Lorelai—"again, she was cut off by her daughter.

"And you better not make any weird dishes. Turkey, mashed potatoes, yams, cranberry sauce and stuffing. None of that weird Jell-O salad or ethnic dishes. Those are great for another time, but this is Thanksgiving, traditional…okay?" Lorelai shook her head as Emily heaved a loud sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Fine. We will do this your way. But you need to help me plan this, okay? And where are we going to have dinner?" Emily gave in.

"What? You're not insisting that dinner be had at your house?" Lorelai was floored.

"Well I know that you and Luke have other family and you like to go to multiple Thanksgiving meals to spend time with friends, so I just wanted to make sure not to step on any toes." Emily's thoughtfulness touched Lorelai's heart.

"Mom, that is so sweet of you. Let me talk to Luke when he gets home and I will call you back later. It would be fantastic if we could all eat here and Luke and I can prepare all the food!" Lorelai gushed as she hung up with her mother.

"Thanksgiving at our house. Hmm…maybe Emily Gilmore is changing." Lorelai said to herself as she lay back down on her pillow.

&&

"So she really wants to have Thanksgiving over here?" Luke asked, amazed.

"Well I don't know if she _wants_ to, but she is taking our wants and needs into consideration. She acknowledged that she and Dad aren't the only people we visit on Thanksgiving and wants to accommodate us. So I think it would be great to have dinner over here! And then we can have Liz and TJ over. OH! And Anna and April. We can just have everyone here and have one big Thanksgiving instead of going to a bunch of other people's houses. Everyone can bring one or two dishes and we can make a whole thing of it." Lorelai became more and more excited as she spoke.

"I hate to say this, but you're starting to sound a little like your mother. Thanksgiving is family time, not an opportunity for a party." Luke pointed out.

"I'm not trying to make it a party." Lorelai began defensively. "I just want everyone we love to be together. It's not very often that my parents willingly consent to do things our way, so this is big!"

"You're right." Luke sighed. "We should have everyone here. Our backyard is big enough and the weather shouldn't be too cold yet."

"Um, Luke…it's November in Connecticut. It will get cold fast." Lorelai scoffed.

"Fine, we can clear out the sunroom and set up a bunch of tables there." Luke suggested.

"Or we can host at the Inn?" Lorelai countered. "I mean, we have the space there. Plus, the kitchen is bigger and better equipped than ours."

Luke frowned. "There is nothing wrong with our kitchen!"

"I know, it's just on the small side to feed an entire town." Lorelai reassured Luke.

"So we are really gonna do this?" Luke asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes!" Lorelai jumped up and wrapped her arms around Luke. Her tiny pregnant belly jutted out between them.

"I feel like something has come between us." Lorelai joked.

"You don't say. I feel the same way." Luke smiled and gently pushed the hair out of Lorelai's face.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered.

Lorelai blushed and looked away.

"How is it that after being together for so long, you can still flatter me and make me feel so giddy?" Lorelai mused. "It's amazing. You're amazing."

Luke smiled softly and wrapped his brawny arms around Lorelai, pulling her close to his chest.

"I love you crazy lady."

"And I love you, Duke." Lorelai kissed Luke's cheek and winked saucily.

Luke only signed and shook his head in reply.


End file.
